Newlife and GSR
by Nanou62
Summary: la vie de Sara 6 ans après son enlèvement... Je sais, le résumé est nul, mais que voulez vous, je sais pas faire mieux *lol* rating M, et oui j'avais prévenu du changement
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous,

Nouvelle fiction, mais nouveau style également, je vais vous la faire courte, c'est la premiere fois que je publie avec que deux chapitres d'avances, et aussi avec rien comme suite, j'écris à mesure que les idées sautent dans mon cerveau, je sais pas où je vais, enfin, j'en ai une petite idée, mais ça se completera entre mes pulsions du moment (enfin j'espère...), et qui, nombreuses d'entre vous savent, comment elles sont .... bizarres en ce moment XD.

Merci à mon petit démon qui me supporte tout les jours ( et croyez moi, elle mérite une palme d'or rien que pour ça), à mon ange avec qui on parle rarement, mais les moments passés ensembles sont géniales, et surtout à toi ma didou, qui me manque vraiment, tu reviens quand???

Saison: 8, le retour de Sara à l'hôpital enfin que pour les flashbacks.

Rien est à moi, nous savons tous que Gil et à Sara ( et oui mathilde, il faut se faire une raison). Enfin, les personnages autres que CSI sont à moi et bien sur, je gagne beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent grace à eux ... ( j'ai mangé un clown aujourd'hui mdrrrrrrrr)

Allez fini, place à la lecture....

Chapitre 1

**« Le vol en partance de Las Vegas est arrivée porte 8C »**

«_ dépêche toi Grégoire, nous sommes en retard, je suis sure qu'ils vont nous en faire voir de toute les couleurs »_ dit une grande blonde en courant dans l'aéroport. Slalomant entre les passagers, les valises et les caddies, le petit suivait, un sourire angélique sur les lèvres. Heureux de pouvoir enfin revoir « sa » famille, il accéléra le mouvement de plus belle.  
Le petit garçon à la chevelure brune, coiffé assez court aux grand yeux marron s'arrêta net, les yeux brillant d'une immense joie, ses muscles ne bougeaient plus, attendant patiemment que les passagers, tant attendu, se trouvant face à eux, le reconnaisse.

**« Nous vous prions de bien vouloir retourner a vos place, et d'attacher vos ceintures, nous arrivons à destination »**

Un soupir franchisa ses lèvres. Il était stressé, il essuya ses mains sur son jean, après tout, il en avait rêvé assez souvent. Certes, un rêve était un rêve, sa vie ne s'en trouver pas changée pour autant, tandis que là, cela risquait d'être le cas.  
Catherine regarda l'homme à côté d'elle et le vit tendu. Elle lui prit la main et la serra, voulant le calmer un peu. Vu le regard légèrement paniqué, cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

_**"Voilà que Catherine s'en est aperçut, ok, je stresse. Mais après tout, c'est compréhensible, non ? Pourquoi suis- je venu ? J'aurais du dire non... Non je ne pouvais pas. Pas encore."**_

L'avion amorça la descente, de toute manière, il était trop tard, dans quelques minutes, il serait avisé. Aujourd'hui, il devait savoir ce qu'elle était devenue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il entra en sueur dans la salle d'attente. Il porta son regard sur tout le monde présent, tous les regards baissés, attristés, préoccupés, quand une femme ouvrit la porte du bloc. Elle porta son regard sur l'assemblée, puis un doux sourire plissa les lèvres de la jeune médecin en blouse blanche, puis se dirigea vers le jeune homme encore debout à l'entrée.

_-Monsieur Sanders,_ dit elle en avançant sa main pour le saluer. Tous le regardèrent choqués, pourquoi ce docteur se dirigeait vers Greg alors que tout le monde savait que Sara était avec Grissom ?

-_Madame Botym, bonjour._ Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire, certes beaucoup plus triste.

_-On vous attendait, nous avons besoin de votre accord pour une intervention à haut risque. _

Greg l'a regarda étonné, pourquoi lui demandait elle à lui.

_-Excusez moi madame, je sais qu'il peut y avoir erreur, mais je ne suis pas....  
_

_-Ne vous en faite pas, je le sais très bien, mademoiselle Sidle m'a prévenu, mais il se trouve que depuis notre premier entretien, elle vous a désigné responsable en cas de problème._ Greg la regarda troublé, comment Sara pouvait elle avoir fait ça, certes, ils en avaient parlés, mais c'est tout. Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait rien entendre, que tout se passerait bien. Elle lui avait dit qu'avec leurs métiers, le risque était présent chaque jours, il lui avait sortit une boutade, ne voulant rien entendre, mais il devait avouer qu'il pensait qu'elle aurait mit Grissom, ... Grissom, il porta son regard vers son superviseur, celui ci avait le regard sur lui, étonné, perdu. Pourquoi était-ce à Greg qu'elle avait donné la responsabilité de sa vie, n'avait elle pas confiance en lui ?

Greg le regarda, puis n'ayant aucune réponse, il baissa la tête. Il s'avança, poussé par le médecin, vers les portes.

- _S'il vous plait Gregory, c'est urgent, elle a besoin de vous, et vous seul êtes au courant du petit problème. _

Il avança à la hâte.

-_Non, ne me dites pas qu'il y a un problème avec... _

Elle posa un bras réconfortant sur son avant bras

-_Elle m'a dit que vous seriez un peu surpris, mais qu'au moindre problème vous seriez toujours là, qu'elle pouvait compter sur vous,_ dit elle en passant devant le banc de ses collègues, sans un regard pour eux, comme si la pièce était vide.

La porte se referma derrière les deux personnes, laissant de nouveau la salle dans un silence devenu pesant.

Tout les regards se dirigèrent vers Grissom qui était perdu, pourquoi Sara ne lui avait pas donné les accords en cas de problème, qu'est ce donc le secret de Sara que seul Greg était au courant, en voyant leurs patron aussi perdu qu'eux, ils rebaissèrent leurs visages, sachant que la nuit allait être très longue.

***

C'est très court, mais c'est voulu, cette fic n'aura que des petits chapitres....

Un comm???


	2. Chapter 2

Phoénix

L'aéroport était grand, certes pas aussi grand que l'aéroport de Vegas, mais quand même, il y avait pas mal de trafic.  
Greg était tout excité à l'idée de revoir sa détentrice des clés de ses rêves comme s'amusait à l'appeler Warrick, plus souvent appelé Céline par Catherine, la copine de Greg depuis maintenant deux ans, enfin d'après ce que Gil avait entendu. En y repensant peux être même trois ans maintenant, à l'avenir il devrait écouter plus sérieusement pendant leurs « repas » entre collègues.

Les bagages en mains, nos quatre csi de Vegas s'engouffrèrent dans la salle que Griss déteste plus que tout, celle ou tout le monde se jette au cou de leurs amours enfin retrouvés, lui, il n'y avait jamais personne qui l'attendait. Avec un peu de chance, un taxi l'attendrait, c'est tout ce qu'il espéré maintenant à la descente d'un avion. Il aperçut un jeune garçon près d'eux, le regard fixé sur ses collègues, puis un énorme sourire lui parcouru ses petites lèvres, et s'avança les bras en avant vers Catherine qui était déjà agenouillé près à attraper la petite tornade accompagné d'un « marraine » crié par dessus les voix de la foule voisine.

Cath l'attrapa et le serra aussi fort que le petit corps pouvait supporter.

_-Bonjour petit diablotin_, dit elle en rigolant.

-_'zour marraine.  
_

_-Alors junior, on ne compte plus nous ?_ dit Warrick en lui ébouriffant ses courts cheveux, Cath resserra sont étreinte.

_-Non, il profite déjà de moi_, dit elle presque jalousement, ce qui fit sourire le grand black et Greg aussi.

Une jeune femme approcha du groupe, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

_-Alors excusez moi, mais je vais profiter aussi,_ dit le jeune homme en embrassant la femme tendrement sur les lèvres.

Le petit sauta dans les bras de Warrick par la suite.

_-Dit donc, qu'est que vous mangez ici pour grandir aussi vite ma parole, tu vas finir géant_, dit il en rigolant.

_-Mark dit que c'est grâce aux hamburgers et aux steaks, mais maman ne le croit pas_. Greg pouffa de rire dans le cou de la jeune femme en entendant ces paroles.

-_Je te crois sur parole, _dit il en se retournant et le prenant dans ses bras.

Catherine enlaça la jeune femme en la saluant, puis fit de même avec Warrick.

_-Monsieur Grissom je présume,_ dit elle en lui tendant la main.

_-Gil, oui, _dit il en lui rendant son salut.

_-Bonjour, je m'appelle Céline, _dit elle avec un large sourire.

_-J'avais cru comprendre, _dit il en souriant,_ Greg parle souvent de vous.  
_

_-Je sais, il parle beaucoup, c'est son plus grand défaut,_ dit elle avec un clin d'œil amusé.

-_Quoi!_ se retourna outré son amant, mon plus grand défaut, je savais pas que tu trouvais que je parlais trop, dit il surpris, et attristé de voir qu'elle lui trouvait ce défaut.

_- Je rigole Greg_, dit elle en lui faisant glisser sa main sur sa joue en une douce caresse. Griss en fut amusé, elle avait de l'humour, c'était bon signe.

-_Je préfère ça_, dit il en l'attirant à lui et en l'embrassant.

_-Bon les z'amoureux, on y va,_ dit le petit en poussant Greg sur les fesses pour le faire avancer,_ il y a du monde ici.  
_

_-Oui petit sauvage,_ fit Warrick en le prenant sur ces épaules, _allons nous-en de la civilisation_, il prit la mains de Cath dans la sienne et suivit le couple retrouvé, Cath se retourna et fit un sourire Griss.

Il montèrent dans un 4x4 équipé de sept places, assez spacieux, les places à l'arrière étaient bien grande.

Warrick voulait à tout pris conduire la voiture, il l'adorait. Il avait essayé de convaincre Cath d'en acheter un, mais elle n'avait pas voulu. Cela faisait trop grand pour eux deux, bien qu'ayant Lindsey encore à la maison, elle ne sortait pour ainsi dire jamais, donc une petite voiture pour deux était suffisant.

Céline et Cath s'étaient misent à l'arrière, Warrick et Greg devant, les lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez, puis au milieu Griss était assis à coté du petit. [Griss a coté d'un enfant ? I'm schoked]

-_ Alors quoi de neuf dans votre petite campagne ? _rigola Warrick s'adressant a Céline.

-_ Oula rien de spécial. Le boulot, toujours le boulot. Les cours pour moi, l'école pour Grégoire, et la vie continue sans qu'on se rende compte que le temps passe.  
_

_-Oui c'est sur, quand on se dit que cela fait six mois déjà qu'on est pas venu,_ dit Catherine en regardant le paysage, voyant les lumière de Phoénix qui commençaient à disparaître.

_- Dit tonton Greg, tu as rapporté des photo d'Anny, je voudrais bien voir moi la petite fille de tonton Nick.  
_

_- J'en ai pris plein dans mon pc, je te les montrerais à la maison,_ dit il en se retournant sur le petit.

-_ Tu sais, j'ai commandé un bébé à maman pour Noël,_ dit il sérieusement alors que les deux compères sur les sièges avant étouffèrent un rire. Le petit continua tristement,_ mais maman à dit que ce n'était pas possible._

_- Tu sais mon grand...,_ commença Cath, en lui caressant les cheveux.

-_ Mais m'en fout, tata m'a dit que pour cette année on ne pouvait pas, donc je vais faire une lettre pour en commander un l'année prochaine_, dit il sûr de lui.

**

Grissom, depuis l'aéroport ne pouvait empêcher son regard de se porter sur le petit bonhomme à coté de lui. Il ressemblait tellement a Sara, ses grand yeux marron, ses cheveux châtains, ses traits fins, c'était le portrait craché de Sara.

En parlant de Sara, il avait eu une monté de tension à l'aéroport, croyant que s'était elle qui allait venir les chercher, mais il s'était trompé. Son stress était retombé légèrement, mais l'échange était juste reporté de quelques dizaine de minutes.

---------

un nouveau petit chapitre, je peux difficilement faire plus grand en ce moment.

Remerciez les greves à la fac, comme ça mon ange demoniaque peut me faire une correction en un temps record.

J'avais dit peut etre un chapitre par semaine, mais une petite discussion avec ma tartine au nutella sur msn, et j'ai bouclé un chapitre, donc je me suis dit, autant vous en faire profiter.

Toujours pas de GSR, mais promis ça arrive.

Un énorme merci pour vos reviews, qui me vont droit au coeur. Et Nath a encore la palme d'or, elle m'a encore fait rougir avec la sienne, merci mon ange.


	3. Chapter 3

Il entra dans la pièce, elle était étendue là sur un lit avec les draps immaculés. Elle paraissait si pâle, ses traits étaient tirés. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, une larme coula sur ses joues, elle avait l'air si fragile, si triste. Elle devait avoir vécu l'enfer dans ce désert, seule. Mais elle s'était battu, comme une lionne, elle en avait fait des kilomètres pour rester en vie, c'était tout à fait Sara, une battante.

Les médecins disaient qu'elle avait un problème au niveau de la colonne vertébrale, ils devaient opérer, mais ils leurs fallait son accord pour l'opération. En effet, celle ci représentait un risque assez conséquent pour le fœtus. Pour cela il devait choisir, la laisser comme ça, où tous les deux allaient mourir, ou l'opérer, et ainsi risquer de perdre l'enfant.

Il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait si c'était le cas, mais il ne pouvait pas les condamner tous les deux, c'était inenvisageable. Un sanglot lui secoua le corps et il se pencha sur Sara, la serrant dans ses bras en pleurant comme un gamin.

_-Pourquoi moi Sara, pourquoi ? _dit il en laissant libre court à ces larmes. _J'aurais tellement voulu que tu lui en parles, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, pourquoi tu me laisse faire ce choix si difficile ?_

Il resta là une dizaine de minutes, pleurant, se calmant, puis laissant, de nouveau, ses larmes couler.

Il sortit enfin de la salle et parla aux médecins, puis il repartit dans la salle d'attente, le visage baissé. Il s'appuya sur le mur et se laissa tomber, laissant partir ses larmes, encore...  
Les autres avaient relevé la tête en le voyant arriver, mais aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Ils l'avaient vu les yeux rouge, le visage tiré, quoiqu'il s'était passé dans cette salle, il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, enfin, ... ne le pouvait pas.

Les heures parurent interminables, Greg avait peur. Peur de la décision qu'il avait eu a prendre. Peur du risque, 40% de chances de survit du fœtus, 60 % pour Sara. Non il ne devait pas penser au statistiques, sinon il serait perdu. Sara était une combattante. Elle survivrait. Elle le devait, sinon lui, il ne s'en remettrait jamais, ce n'était pas possible.

En plus, il le savait, elle allait le détester, juste de savoir qu'elle serait à vie handicapée, elle ne le lui pardonnera jamais. Parce que oui, les médecins avaient été clair, l'opération devait être effectuée, mais les séquelles seront toujours là, ses jambes ne fonctionneront plus, ou presque plus.

Il savait qu'il devait en parler à Griss, mais comment faire ? Comment lui dire qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse peu de temps après qu'il revienne de son séminaire, mais que leurs relation était trop tendue pour qu'elle lui en parle ? En effet, il avait voulu partir. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais s'était sentit abandonnée, donc, elle voulait juste un peu de temps pour lui annoncer. Mais malheureusement, elle ne l'avait pas encore fait, elle aurait peut être dû...

-------------------------------------------------

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit quartier au dehors de la ville, assez calme en apparence, un lotissement, en effet, une seul rue avec que de grandes maisons.  
Ils allèrent au bout de la rue, la dernière maison, plus grande que les autres, fermée d'une petite palissade en bois. La maison de dehors faisait vraiment grande, il y avait sur le coté deux garages, plus deux autres un peu plus loin.

On apercevait des jouets d'enfants sur la pelouse devant la maison, et une allée présagée qu'il y avait encore du terrain derrière.  
Warrick se gara face au garage, puis coupa le contact.

-_Tout le monde descend,_ s'écria le petit content de tous les avoir a la maison.

Ils retirèrent leurs sacs du coffre et rentrèrent dans la maison.

-_Posez vos sac dans le salon, on les montera plus tard_, dit Céline, en posant un sac à Catherine, _tout d'abord, nous allons boire quelque chose, parce qu'avec ces 40° je vais mourir,_ dit elle en allant vers la cuisine.

En passant dans l'entrée, elle appuya sur le bouton du répondeur.

**« Vous avez cinq messages**  
**Aujourd'hui à 11 Heures 30 **  
**Tibou, c'est Marc, tu m'avais dit que tu resterais à la maison jusqu'à midi, bon, je vois que ce n'est pas le cas, je sais plus si on devait manger ensemble, j'essaye de t'avoir sur ton portable, bisou, à toute...**

**Aujourd'hui à 14 Heure**  
**Céline, c'est Greg, je ferme mon appart', je serais avec toi dans deux heures et demi, à tout de suite.**

**Aujourd'hui à 14 heure 05**  
**bon Sara c'est encore moi, marc, on s'est loupé ce midi, j'ai eu un rendez vous de dernière minutes, merde comment ça se fait qu'un jour de repos tu n'es pas chez toi ? Et que tu ne décroches pas sur ton portable, appelle moi s'il te plait.**

**Aujourd'hui à 14 Heures 25**  
**Cel, c'est Sara. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai eu un problème à l'université, pourrais tu aller à l'aéroport ? Je sais que je te l'avais promis, mais s'il te plait, peux tu le faire, je te remercie. J'essaye de t'avoir sur ton portable, au cas où tu n'aurais pas le message, bisou à toi et à mon petit cœur.**

**Aujourd'hui à 15 Heures 36**  
**Sara, s'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne bosse pas encore, sinon je te jure que je fais une crise. Tu m'avais promis de venir me voir, tu n'es pas venu, encore, je crois que je vais finir vraiment par me demander ce que je t'ai fait de mal. Rappelle moi pour qu'on fixe un nouveau rendez vous, où sinon, je te verrais plus tard dans la semaine. Bisou.**

**Bip, Bip »**

- _Oulà, Sara à encore oublié un rendez vous avec Brian, il risque de ne pas être trop content, _dit Greg amusé, tandis que Céline sortait des boissons du réfrigérateur.

_  
__-En ce moment Sara loupe pas mal de ses rendez vous, mais bon, ce n'est pas trop grave, ils se voient beaucoup en dehors de l'hôpital, ça l'aide pas mal._

-_Vous avez l'air de vous voir encore plus souvent qu'avant. _Fit remarquer Cath, dans un humour plutôt noir.

_-Je te l'avais dit, le travail, les activités en dehors, on se parle par téléphone, _dit elle avec un petit sourire.

-_On va la faire relâcher la pression pendant qu'on est ici, _dit Warrick en rigolant.

On entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, ça y est il allait enfin se rencontrer au bout de six ans d'absence, six ans sans nouvelle, comment était elle maintenant ?  
Une sueur froide lui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, même après tout ce temps, il avait toujours les mêmes sensations rien que de savoir qu'ils seraient ensemble dans la même pièce, ça en était troublant.

---

bon je fais une exception, rien que pour ma didou, pour te montrer que même si je lis des fics, j'ecris un petit peu quand même, et j'espere que cela te feras avancer un peu de ton côté.

Merci de me suivre encore, le prochain chapitre, la rencontre entre Sara et Gil^^


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, j'adore vraiment^^

Par contre, j'ai un petit message à l'intention de deux acharnées de fictions, je vous previens, on ne test plus ma volonté, tout le monde c'est maintenant que j'en ai pas (argh), surtout avec vous, donc maintenant, ça sera deux chapitres par semaine, sinon j'arriverai jamais à suivre XD.

Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne Sainte Catherine ( lol, et oui, moi je vis dans un monde bien particulier)

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, mardi ou mercredi.

Bonne lecture, et bonne saint valentin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et soupira, ça y est. Elle y était. Elle n'avait pas du tout imaginé leurs retrouvailles comme ça. Elle voulait les attendre à l'aéroport, si seulement le jeune Tim n'avait pas eu un souci au labo, au lieu de cela, elle a du se dépêcher d'aller à l'université pour les sortir de là.  
Elle arriva au bout du couloir, serrant les mâchoires pour éviter de voir le mal que ses jambes lui faisaient, et oui, les journées étaient un peu trop longues pour ses jambes.

-_Salut,_ lança t elle joyeusement, de suite une petite tête blonde se jeta sur elle, elle se baissa à temps. Il lui était impossible de le porter maintenant, ses jambes ne la supportaient plus.  
-_Sara_, dit Greg qui se dirigeait vers elle, un sourire radieux sur le visage, il l'a pris dans ses bras, et la fit tourner dans les airs. _Tu m'as caché ça dis moi, mais où se trouve ta troisième jambe ? _  
_-Au placard, _dit elle un large sourire sur le visage.

Il était fier, si fier des progrès qu'elle avait fait. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour la revoir debout, sans rien pour l'aider. Il fut ému. Ses yeux se remplirent doucement de larme, et serra fort Sara afin qu'elle ne les voit pas.

Elle accepta cette étreinte, elle aussi ses yeux s'étaient remplie de quelques larmes. Il faut dire qu'elle en avait fait baver à Greg. Tout d'abord, quand elle s'était réveillée, on lui avait appris que ses jambes ne fonctionneraient plus. Elle était en colère, contre elle, contre tout le monde, mais contre lui surtout. Il avait donné son accord pour qu'on l'a paralyse. Elle aurait préféré mourir, se rappela t'elle lui avoir dit. Elle regrettait de lui avoir dit tout ça, il lui avait sauvé la vie, et lui avait donné une deuxième chance : cette nouvelle vie. Et pour ça, elle ne le remercierait jamais assez. Elle avait bien fait de le nommer en cas de problème, c'était son frère de cœur, sa seule famille, celui avec qui elle pouvait parler de tout.

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Warrick qui arriva vers eux. Elle se détacha de Greg, qui lui déposa un baiser sur la joue au passage.

-_Salut la belle,_ dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
-_Salut 'rick, ça fait plaisir de te voir._  
_-Tu rigoles, ça me fait plaisir de te voir sur tes deux quilles,_ dit il en la serrant fort.

Sara rit légèrement, qu'elle plaisir de les avoir tous avec elle pour quelques jours.

-_Tu vas m'en laisser un peu, _dit Cath.

Sara se détacha de Warrick et se dirigea en marchant vers Cath, elle ne bougeait pas, elle l'attendait.

-_Tu vas me faire traverser la maison ?_  
-_Oui, ça fait tellement du bien de te voir marcher, je ne m'en lasserais pas !_ dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.  
-_Bonjour Cath._  
_-Salut Sara_, dit elle émue, les larmes aux yeux, menaçant de couler d'une seconde à l'autre.  
-_Non, ne pleure pas, j'ai déjà assez pleuré comme ça, _dit elle en riant, laissant échapper quelques larmes.

Catherine la regarda et pleura aussi. Cela faisait tellement du bien d'être là, réunis, et en plus elle marchait. Ils avaient tellement espéré, mais les médecins ne leurs avaient laissé presque aucune chance, c'était inespéré.

Après plusieurs minutes à se regarder rire et pleurer, ils se séparèrent. Sara essuya ses quelques larmes qui avaient coulés.

-_Je m'en doutais que tu n'aurais pas su te retenir,_ dit elle en souriant à Cath.  
_-Désolée, mais c'est tellement..._. elle cherchait ses mots, mais n'en trouva pas d'aussi important pour marquer cette superbe nouvelle.

Sara s'avança et embrassa une dernière fois son ancienne collègue.

_-Merci Cath, merci pour tout_, lui murmura t-elle a l'oreille, la femme lui répondit d'un sourire resplendissant.  
-_Tu veux rire, merci à toi Sara._  
Elle se retourna et tomba sur le regard océan de son ancien amant. Elle le fixa un moment, trop ému de le revoir. Elle chercha dans son regard quelques choses de particulier, une lueur de colère, ou de déception. Mais rien. Il avait juste un sourire sur les lèvres, un doux sourire. Il avait l'air content d'être là, alors elle s'approcha de lui, et se baissa pour lui faire la bise.

Au contact de leurs peau, un léger frisson les parcourut tout deux, traversant à une vitesse folle leurs corps.

Gil avait posé une main sur l'avant bras de Sara, un contact doux, simple, mais tellement important pour lui. Il devait la toucher, savoir que c'était bien elle devant lui, debout, à l'embrasser doucement sur la joue.

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer dans les yeux en silence, sa main toujours sur sa peau. Un regard tendre, tous les deux connectés dans leurs mondes.  
Quand ils se « réveillèrent » tous les deux de leurs petit rêve dans les yeux de l'un l'autre, ils se retournèrent gênés, et aperçurent que tout le monde était occupé à une tache.  
Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, avec un petit sourire crispé, puis se dirigèrent vers les autres qui se trouvaient dans le salon.

_-Allez, on monte vos bagages,_ proposa Sara, alors que Greg mettait la dernière valise dans le petit ascenseur du couloir, pour les monter à l'étage.

Warrick la pris dans ses bras, la faisant basculer, après un petit cri de surprise, elle rigola.

-_Permettez moi, chère demoiselle, de vous proposer mes bras pour monter_, dit il avec un immense sourire.  
_-Requête accordée_, dit elle après avoir réfléchis un instant, en souriant.

Warrick avait compris qu'elle n'aurait pas su monter toute seule, il avait vu qu'elle boitillait, et elle ne devait surement pas forcer sur sa jambe.  
Cath monta devant Warrick et Sara, Grissom les suivit.  
Arrivé en haut, Warrick lâcha Sara.

-_Bon, Cath, vous avez la chambre d'amis, tu te rappelle ou elle se trouve ?_  
_-Oui pas de souci_, dit elle en ramassant ses valises, et partit avec Warrick sur les talons.  
-_Gil, tu seras dans le bureau, ça ne te dérange pas ? _Dit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte face à la chambre de Warrick et Cath. C'était un grand bureau, avec un lit de deux personnes dans le fond, il la regarda et lui fit un sourire.  
_-Pas de souci, une fois qu'il y a un lit, tout me va._  
_-OK_, dit-elle en lui répondant à son sourire. _Je te fais la visite de la maison?_  
_-D'accord, _dit il en posant sa valise et la suivit.

La porte au fond était la chambre de Grégoire. Une grande chambre, avec un lit à étage. Une vraie chambre d'enfant avec des avions accroché au plafond, des posters de dessin animés.  
Il y avait la chambre des amoureux, puis à coté la chambre de Sara, en face de celle-ci, donc à coté de la sienne, la salle de bain, très grande, nota t-il au passage.  
Ils descendirent ensemble pour la visite du bas.  
Dans le couloir de l'entrée, il y avait deux portes. L'une était une salle de jeu, l'autre une petite salle avec du matériel de musculation. Sara lui expliqua que c'était pour sa rééducation.  
Puis au bout de salon, il y avait les « appartements » de Céline, qui d'après les rires qu'on entendait, était déjà occupé par celle-ci et Greg.

Elle se réveilla dans cette pièce froide, blanche, et vide. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Etait-elle morte ? C'était donc comme ça alors, une lumière blanche, et la solitude pour l'éternité.  
Elle fut bien vite détrompée par les murmures qu'elle entendait autour d'elle, elle détourna la tête, et aperçu Greg en compagnie du docteur. Elle essaya de lui sourire, mais rien ne se passait, elle ne pouvait pas bouger.  
Le docteur s'avança vers elle.

_-N'essayait pas de bouger mademoiselle Sidle, nous allons vous retirer le tube,_ dit elle en retirant le respirateur.  
-_Sara,_ dit Greg en s'avançant vers elle, il avait les yeux brillant, mais qu'avait-il? Elle allait bien, elle était de retour parmi eux, alors pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste ?

Elle essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne franchi ses lèvres.  
-_Ne parle pas petite sœur_, dit il en replaçant une mèche derrière ses oreilles.  
-_Qu'est ce que j'ai ?_ Réussi t-elle a dire, d'une vois rauque.

Greg regarda le médecin, celle ci se pencha pour lui parler.

-_Nous avons du vous opérer. _Les yeux de Sara s'agrandirent.  
_-Le... Le ...bébé,_ souffla t-elle.  
_-Il va bien, je vous rassure, _dit le médecin, _mais votre colonne vertébrale a été touchée_. Les yeux de Sara étaient apeurés.

_**« Non pas ça, pas la colonne vertébrale, pas mes jambes. »**_

Elle avait compris, Greg l'avait vu dans ses yeux. -_Monsieur Sanders nous a autorisé a opérer, sinon on vous aurez perdu, vous et l'enfant_, rajouta le médecin.  
Sara leva un regard meurtrier vers Greg, puis parla au médecin, sans bouger son regard.

_-Je pourrais remarcher un jour ?_ Demanda t elle froidement.  
-_Madame Sidle, je suis désolée, _dit elle en baissant la tête. Elle ferma les yeux, le verdict était tombé, elle ne voulait plus les ouvrir.  
_-Va t'en,_ dit elle a Greg, le regard froid, _je veux plus te voir, ni voir personne._  
_-Sara..., _essaya t il  
-_tu ne comprends pas quoi dans « Vas t'en », je veux plus te voir._

Greg ferma les yeux et quitta la pièce, le médecin le suivit, elle fixa un moment le plafond, ça vie était fini, elle aurait jamais du se réveiller si c'était pour vivre à jamais dans un fauteuil roulant, elle ne voulait pas de cette vie là.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était réveillée. Elle refusait toute visite. Tout le monde passait des heures dans le couloir, si jamais elle changeait d'avis, mais jamais elle ne le changea, elle s'enfermait sur elle même.  
C'est alors que le médecin demanda à Greg son autorisation pour la transférer dans un centre spécialisé dans ce genre de handicap, qu'elle pourrait faire des progrès, et peut être qu'un jour, elle pourrait tenir quelques seconde debout, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer.  
Le choix fut difficile pour Greg, le centre était à plus de 6 heures de voiture, à Phoenix, mais il accepta, pour le bien de Sara.

-----

après ce flash back, ma beta a voulu me decapiter, et vous?????


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, on remercie tous didou, qui a su être très, mais très très persuasif, et je vous assure que quand elle s'y met, on l'arrête plus^^

Allez, du coup je sais pas si je posterais un nouveau avant samedi, voir la semaine prochaine.

Merci de reviews, par contre Angel, je savais pas que tu étais pour les greves de l'éducation nationale....

***

Elle se voyait encore assis sur le canapé de leur nouvel appartement, mangeant un yaourt au chocolat. Gil venait de fermer la porte d'entrée, il rentrait tout juste du boulot, seulement trois heures après elle.

_- Salut chérie,_ lança t-il en sa direction, elle ne leva même pas la tête.

_-Il y a du courrier pour toi sur la table,_ dit-elle simplement.

Il pencha la tête pour voir une enveloppe assez grande de couleur marron avec pour en tête **« Williamstown »**. Une grimace parcouru ses lèvres, il soupira. Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui parler, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage.

_- Sara..._, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, elle se leva sans un regard.

_-Je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir, à tout à l'heure,_ elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Gil se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il avait tous les papiers pour y aller, son départ était prévu dans une semaine. La secrétaire avait réservé son hôtel, une voiture, il n'avait donc rien à prévoir. Il tourna la tête vers la chambre et soupira.

Il l'a rejoignit plusieurs minutes après, s'allongeant en silence dans leur lit.

_-Combien de temps, _murmura t elle.

_-Un mois,_ dit-il doucement en fermant les yeux. Il savait qu'elle souffrirait. Lui aussi en souffrirait, mais il en avait besoin. Il le devait. Pour lui. Pour eux.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais elle pleurait. Il le savait, il le sentait. Il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se dégagea de ses bras en colère. Elle se leva et partit dans la chambre d'ami. Ce soir, elle ne voulait pas faire semblant, il en était hors de question.

La dernière semaine de son absence, elle commença à vomir, elle était nauséeuse, et depuis le départ de Grissom, elle s'était réfugiée chez Greg. Le fait de rentrer dans un appartement vide la déprimait au plus haut point.

Greg était gentil avec elle, c'était son petit frère, sa famille, son port d'attache, celui qui vous prête son épaule pour pleurer, sans rien demander, rien vouloir.

C'est donc avec naturel qu'elle lui demanda de l'accompagner chez son gynécologue, pour une visite. Il n'avait rien dit, il l'avait suivi, et quand le test s'était révélé positif, c'est sur son épaule qu'elle déversa ses pleures encore.

Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, Sara était en plein doute concernant les sentiments de Gil, il était partit s'en même la prévenir, il l'appelait, mais elle ne voulait pas décrocher. Même si, dès que le téléphone affichait son nom les larmes coulaient à flot, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler.

Il était rentré depuis un mois et demi, il partageait l'appartement, Gil essayait de tout faire pour lui faire oublier son absence, mais Sara avait peur. Peur de s'attacher, peur qu'il reparte, peur qu'il l'a laisse une fois encore, et tant que cette peur serait encore présente, il ne le saurait pas, elle se l'était juré.

Elle aimait cet homme, peut être trop. Elle était trop accrochée à lui, elle l'avait vu pendant son absence, elle s'était senti perdue, tomber dans un gouffre. Heureusement que Greg était là, même encore maintenant, souvent ils passaient du temps ensemble. Elle pouvait lui parlait librement, elle lui disait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, toute la rancœur envers l'homme de ses rêves, mais aussi tout son amour.

Il avait réussi à lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle agissait comme lui à ne pas vouloir lui dire, alors elle lui promit de le faire. Dans trois jours, ils avaient leurs soirées de repos en commun, elle en profiterait.

Le soir venue, Nathalie l'enlevait...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva dans la cuisine, parlant de tout et de rien, rigolant aux diverses bêtises faites au labo par Greg, Nick et Warrick. Sara rigolait, elle adorait les savoir encore si « gamins », elle devait avouer que ça lui manquait quand même beaucoup.

Gil souriait. Revoir son équipe presque au complet lui plaisait, enfin il devait dire que c'était plutôt la vue de la jolie brune qu'il appréciait.

_- Au fait Sara, Marc a appelé trois fois aujourd'hui, je crois que tu l'as mit en colère,_ lui dit Céline, Sara l'a regarda amusé.

-_Je sais, je l'ai appelé, tout est arrangé. Il doit arriver bientôt_, dit-elle. Puis la porte se fit entendre, un doux sourire parcourra ses fines lèvres.

Grissom appréhendait de le voir, il avait l'air très proche de Sara, il ne savait pas quelle relation pouvait bien y avoir entre les deux personnes. Il était venu ici sans même savoir si Sara avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, seulement quand il avait reçu une lettre venant de Phoenix, il avait prié pour que ce soit d'elle. Son vœux avait était réalisé, alors il n'avait pas voulu savoir, il était déjà heureux qu'elle se rappelle de lui, donc quand Greg lui avait annoncé que Cath et Warrick venait avec eux, il avait accepté, le cœur rempli d'espoir de la revoir, ainsi que de questions. Peut être allait il enfin avoir ses réponses.

- _Salut_, entendirent tous une voix grave dans le couloir, le petit Grégoire courra dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

_- Parrain_, dit il en sautant dans ses bras, le jeune homme le rattrapa, et le fit tourner autour de lui en riant.

_- Bonjour champion, tu es en pleine forme aujourd'hui !_ Remarqua t-il en souriant.

_- Oui, j'suis trop content, Greg, Warrick et marraine sont là. _Il leva la tête et leurs sourit.

- _Salut la compagnie,_ dit-il d'un signe de la main, tandis qu'il reposait le petit.

_- Il y a même Gil qui est venu, c'est la patron à maman,_ dit il en regardant l'ancien superviseur un énorme sourire éclairé son visage.

- _L'ancien patron mon grand_, dit Cath en s'approchant d'eux.

_- Salut ma belle_, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- _Tout doux vous d'eux, je garde un œil sur vous_, dit Warrick en lui serrant la main avec un sourire.

_- Pas de souci, j'ai déjà assez de femme pour prendre celle des autres_, dit-il en rigolant. Sara rigola franchement.

_- A t'entendre parler on dirait que dix t'attendent chez toi._

_- Mais c'est peut être le cas, mademoiselle,_ dit il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue.

-_Pourquoi passes-tu toutes tes journées ici alors ?_ demanda Céline amusé.

_- Parce qu'ici j'ai les deux plus belles femmes du monde rien que pour moi. _Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire.

_- Tu rêves encore là,_ dit Sara en le poussant légèrement, _la seule chose que tu possèdes ici, c'est la porte, si tu veux partir_, elle fit un clin d'œil à Céline.

_- Merci les filles, je savais que ma bonne humeur ne resterait pas,_ dit il en mettant une main sur son cœur, signe qu'il était blessé, mais le sourire qu'il affichait contrastait avec ces gestes.

-_Monsieur Grissom, je présume_, dit il en avançant sa main pour le saluer_, Marc Grays, le kiné, et aussi quelques fois ami de Sara._

_- Enchanté, mais appelé moi Gil, _dit il avec un sourire, soulagé de voir qu'il n'était qu'ami de Sara.

_- Je suis passé vite fait, mais j'ai un rendez vous dans une demi-heure, je voulais vous prévenir que ce soir je ne passerais pas, j'ai quelques dossiers à faire, et je voudrais rattraper mon retard._

_- Pas de souci, merci d'être passé quand même._

_- Tu as fais quoi ce midi?_

_- Tim, le jeune de l'université a fait une expérience, il l'a... comment dire... loupé, et ça a déclenché une réaction un peu ... spéciale, du coup j'ai dû y aller, mais rien de grave, ne tant fait pas._

_- Laisse ton portable allumé la prochaine fois,_ lui dit-il presque d'un ton paternel.

_- Ouiiii papa,_ promis, dit elle en baissant les yeux comme une petite fille prise en faute mais avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

_- Alors Gil, d'après mes sources, je crois que vous êtes entomologiste?_

_-Oui, c'est ça_

_- Dit parrain, ça veut dire quoi entomologiste ? D_it le petit en tirant sur la manche du pull de Marc

Il attrapa le petit et le fit asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- _ça veut dire que tu vas pouvoir lui casser les pieds avec toute tes trouvailles de la pelouse,_ dit-il amusé. Le petit se retourna sur Gil, des étincelles plein les yeux.

_- C'est vrai Gil? Dit, c'est vrai?_ Gil sourit devant son air si intéressé, et joyeux.

- Oui, si tu veux, dit il en haussant les épaules.

_- Vous me retirez une épine du pied, parce qu'il me pose des tas de question. Mais vous savez moi, à la rigueur, je veux bien leurs faire faire des massages, mais connaître leurs noms, très peu pour moi,_ dit il en souriant.

_- Tu veux venir dehors avec moi?_ dit le petit presque en le suppliant.

_- Pas tout de suite bonhomme,_ dit Marc en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, _il me semble qu'un certain petit gars a des devoirs à faire, et qu'ils ne sont pas encore fait,_ dit il en le reposant par terre.

_- C'est pas juste_, dit le petit en partant vers l'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre.

_- Dès que tu as fini, on ira ensemble_, lui dit Gil dans un clin d'œil.

Le petit monta les escaliers tout joyeux, il fallait qu'il se dépêche de finir ses devoirs, comme ça il pourra aller à la chasse aux insectes.

Sara regarda l'échange entre Gil et Grégoire, tout compte fait ils allaient peut être bien s'entendre, elle qui croyait qu'il aurait été distant, un sourire se glissa sur ces lèvres.

Gil senti le regard de Sara sur lui, il tourna la tête en sa direction et plongea dans son regard chaud, ils restèrent connectés quelques secondes, se souriant doucement.

Cet échange n'échappa à personne.


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci a toutes pour vos reviews, j'ai essayer de répondre a peu prés a toutes directement.  
_

_-hanane: merci pour ta reviews, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, par contre j'aimerais que tu me dise sur qu'elle site a tu vu mes fictions, parce qu'en moyenne elles sont toutes ici, il n'y en a qu'une de stargate que je n'ai pas posté, je sais pas si c'est bien de moi les autres fictions, nanou est très répandu comme surnom^^, mais l'erreur et humaine, donc les filles, dites moi si j'ai oublier de poster une fics ici??? merci par avance^^_

_-Ninféa: bien sur que je lis ta fiction, c'est d'ailleurs avec impatience que j'attends la suite lol, qui je suis sure, ne tardera pas ( moi je suis chiante, non pas du tout lol, mais je te promet, les filles m'apprennent a réclamer beaucoup XD)_

_merci a Sidle 13 d'être toujours présente, et de poster toujours des reviews ;)_

_merci à didou_

_merci a toi mon ange, et oui, tu resteras mon ange, même si tu me harcèle, mais bon, tu te rattrapes énormément sur tes reviews, donc c'est un plaisir d'écrire!!!_

_merci mon démon ( et oui, j'ai un ange et un démon moi XD) pour tes corrections aussi rapide et aussi ..... délirante, merci pour tout ces moments où tu me soutient, sans toi, cette fic ne verrais peut être pas le jour^^ et NON je suis PAS un ogre rrrrrrr_

_voilà j'ai fini avec tout mes remerciements XD merci de toujours suivre!!_

_(je vole la voix de Teal'c, juste pour une phrase^^)_

_et maintenant... la suite ( je sais je suis fadas, mais que voulez vous, et je sais que vous m'aimez comme ça^^_

L'après midi c'était bien passée, les garçons étaient assis dans le salon, jouant à la nouvelle console que Mark avait acheté, et comme il passait beaucoup de temps chez Sara il l'avait amené ici, au grand bonheur des hommes.

Céline parlait avec Catherine et Sara dans la maison, enfin plus avec Catherine, Sara étant occupé à regarder son petit homme courir après les araignées, les fourmis et autres insectes dans un coin de la pelouse, sous le regard rieur de Gil, allongé à côté de lui, profitant du soleil et de la douce chaleur que procurait les premier jours de l'été.

Le repas fut encore bien animé, tout le monde avait son mot à dire sur tout.  
Il y avait beaucoup de bruit. Gil n'était pas habitué à avoir autant d'animation en un repas, il ne disait rien, mais appréciait. Il commençait à trouver sa vie monotone, mais ces petites vacances commençaient vraiment à le détendre. C'était bizarre, normalement à Vegas pour se détendre il prenait un livre et s'installer dans son canapé, il pouvait rester des heures a lire, puis après, tout aller mieux, il était plus calme, plus détendu. Mais là, rien qu'à écouter le bruit, cela le détendait, c'était assez inhabituel chez lui.

Tout le monde était couché. Grissom n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, il se décida à enfiler un pantalon, et descendit. Prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien.  
Il se rappela que Sara leur avait dit de se servir s'ils souhaitaient quelques choses. Il prit une bière dans le réfrigérateur et sorti sur la terrasse, s'asseyant sur la première marche, et laissa son regard dériver sur les étoiles.

Un léger rire lui fit tourner la tête, Sara arrivait près de lui en compagnie de Greg, tout deux en train de rire. En l'apercevant, leurs rirent se tarirent, puis gêné, Greg baissa la tête alors que Sara plongea dans le regard océan de son ancien superviseur.

_-je vais y aller, je suis sure que Cel dort déjà_, dit il, alors qu'il se doutait qu'aucun des deux ne l'avait entendu.

Il passa a coté de Gil puis rentra, prenant soin de fermer la porte. Il les regarda encore quelques seconde, ils étaient comme deux statues, se fixant, se découvrant du regard de l'autre, essayant de voir… il ne savait quoi. Mais c'était tellement eux. Ils pouvaient rester des minutes entières à ce regarder, pas besoin de mot, juste un regard et ils se comprenaient. Greg soupira, si tout pouvait revenir comme six ans en arrière, tout serait tellement mieux. Il se détourna, puis alla rejoindre Céline, qui comme il l'avait prédit, dormait déjà.

Gil se racla la gorge, il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait quoi. Sara pouvait garder le silence pendant des heures, et il ne voulait pas de silence, il voulait...Il devait entendre sa voix.

_-Désolé, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil_. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-_Pas de souci, c'est souvent comme ça, le décalage,_ elle alla s'asseoir à coté de lui, assez loin pour éviter tout contact qui lui procurerait à coup sûr un frisson. _Normalement ton service vient à peine de commencer._

_-Oui, je serais enfermé dans mon bureau, avec Peggy_, dit-il en souriant, Sara le lui rendit.

-_Elle a encore sa place?_

_-Bien sûr que oui,_ dit il en la fixant, comme ci elle venait de dire que le monde ne tournait plus.

Sara rigola vraiment cette fois ci, tandis que Gil la fixait. Il avait rêvé de la voir sourire comme ça, de revoir ce petit trou entre ses dents qu'il aimait tant.

_-__Toujours au même endroit, sur l'étagère,_ dit-il en reportant son regard sur les étoiles.

Sara se calma et porta son regard aussi vers le ciel.

_-Certaines choses ne changent jamais, _dit elle un peu nostalgique. Gil ferma les yeux, il savait ce que cela sous entendait.

_-Mais certaines, oui, _dit-il simplement en un souffle. Sara tourna son regard vers lui surprise.  
Ils restèrent en silence tout les deux pendant plusieurs minutes.

_-Il est vraiment attachant ton petit bout de chou, _dit-il. Il savait que s'il n'engageait pas la conversation, Sara partirait, et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte de suite.

-_Oui, il est très gentil, c'est un ange._

_-Il s'intéresse à beaucoup de chose, il m'a dit qu'il voulait devenir avocat, pour défendre tout le monde._ Sara grimaça, puis rigola.

-_Oui je sais, il est très protecteur_, dit elle.

-_Son père doit être fière de lui, _dit il en se fustigeant mentalement.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de parler de son père, il en avait pas du tout envie, il ne voulait rien savoir. Non, il ne pourrait, son cerveau refusait depuis toutes ces années d'imaginer Sara dans les bras d'un autre. Il l'a vit tressaillir, elle semblait gêné aussi, elle releva ses jambes, et posa son menton sur ces genoux en soupirant.

-_En faite, Grégoire ne connait pas son père_, dit elle en fermant les yeux, elle voulait avoir cette conversation avec lui, mais elle avait peur, elle repoussait déjà depuis assez longtemps l'échéance.

-_Ah_, fit simplement Gil, puis après un silence, un petit rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda t-elle en reposant ses jambes, c'était encore douloureux pour elle de garder longtemps ses jambes pliées.

_-Rien, c'est juste que .... I_l balança la tête de droite à gauche, .... _Il y a de cela environ 7 ans, une jeune femme m'a dit que le jour où son enfant naitrait, il fallait que son père soit là, un enfant se devait d'avoir un père._

-_Oui, je sais, mais la vie en a décidé autrement._

_-Oui,_ dit il dans un murmure, se rappelant qu'elle lui avait refusé cet enfant, ayant objecté qu'ils devaient tout d'abord tirer les choses au claire avec leur travail. Que le jour où ils auraient un enfant, il faudra choisir, le bourreau du travail devait laisser la place au père, elle serait intraitable la dessus. _Mais les choses changent, comme tu le dis si bien._

Un silence se posa entre eux, tout deux fixant un point imaginaire devant eux, ayant abandonné le ciel étoilé.

_-Il n'est pas seul non plus, Mark à l'air vraiment proche._

_-Mark ne remplacera jamais son père, _dit Sara en haussant le ton. _C'est un ami, c'est tout._

_-D'accord_, dit il simplement comprenant difficilement son emportement. Elle se rendit compte que sa voix s'était élevé, elle lui prit sa main, qu'il avait posé sur le bois de la terrasse, il frissonna à se contact.

-_Désolée, excuse moi, en moyenne je n'aime pas trop parler de ça, _dit elle en baissant ses yeux sur leurs mains jointes.

-_Non, c'est moi, je ne devrais pas être aussi curieux,_ dit il en faisant une grimace d'excuse, _défaut professionnel, _dit il en souriant.

Sara sourit à pleine dent, il la fixa intensément. Il retourna doucement sa main, et caressa tendrement l'intérieur de sa main, la faisant frémir.  
Le silence s'installa entre eux. Un doux silence. Tous deux en avaient besoin. Après ce doux contact, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, les yeux dans les yeux, se noyant dans le regard de l'autre.

Le regard de Sara se voilà, Gil s'en inquiéta.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Sara ?_ demanda t il doucement.  
Il ne voulait pas la forcer, mais il la sentait tendu, il devait savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, cette étrange étincelle de culpabilité.

_-Il faut que je te parle Gil,... mais j'ai besoin de temps, _dit elle en baissant son regard sur la pelouse face à elle.

Il resserra son étreinte sur sa main.

_-Je suis là pour trois jours,_ dit il un doux sourire sur les lèvres, ne voulant la forcer.

_-Gil,_ dit elle en soupirant, elle devait lui parler maintenant, sinon, elle ne sait pas si elle aurait la force de lui dire plus tard, elle respira profondément. _Grégoire et ton fils. _

Elle sentie la main de Griss se tendre, il la lâcha doucement, il ne prenait la nouvelle pas très bien, sa mâchoire se contracta.

_-Comment c'est possible?_ Dit il étonné.

-_Gil..._, dit elle en se tournant vers lui.

-_Tu... tu ne m'as rien dit pendant tout ce temps Sara,_ dit il en la fixant le regard coléreux.

_-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te le di....._ Gil la coupa.

-._.. pas eu le temps de me le dire, tu te fous de moi, 6 ans Sara, ça fait six ans, et tu n'as jamais eu une minutes pour me le dire. _Il s'était levé, et criait plus fort, il avait l'air hors de lui.

_-Je suis désolée,_ dit elle en baissant la tête.

Un rire amer sortit de la gorge de Gil.

_-Désolée, ... désolée, attend Sara, ce n'est pas toi qui à perdu six ans de la vie de son fils ? Et en plus tu ne lui as jamais dit non plus ? _Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête, _Alors quoi, pour lui son père est quoi ?? Mort ??? _

-_Non, il n'a juste pas de père, et ça ne l'a jamais embêté, _dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-_Ah oui, peut être que tu t'es chargée pour pas qu'il soit en manque de père, _dit il ironiquement, mais de la colère dans la voix, elle se leva en furie.

_-Je t'interdis de dire ça Gil, jamais il n'a appelé quelqu'un « papa », ce terme n'était que pour toi._

_-Peut être que si tu me l'avais dit avant il aurait pu en profiter un peu_, dit il alors qu'il tournait les talons.  
Il devait prendre l'air, loin de Sara, des paroles qu'il ne pensait pas pourraient sortir toutes seules, et il les regretterait après.

Il s'éloigna, laissant seule la jeune brune, seule avec ses larmes....

**

je vous promets une suite dans les 48 heures, bizou à toutes et tous


	7. Chapter 7

_désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mais j'ai eu un blocage, qui dure toujours, mais j'espère que ça ira mieux d'ici peu..._

_je posterais la suite peut être demain matin, au pire, demain soir...._

_Bonne vacances à toutes celle qui y sont._

_Encore merci pour les reviews, et de votre soutient._

_P.S: hanane, la seule fictions qui n'apparait pas sous le même titre que sur le forum, c'est "toujours pas de nom" posté ici sous " hommage à un ange", te voilà renseigner._

_Les vacances arrivent ce qui veut dire plus de boulot pour moi, donc moins de chapitres par semaine, demain je poste le dernier en réserve, et comme le week end va etre chargé, je pense ne pas poster avant mercredi, voir jeudi._

_A demain, une surprise vous attend ;)  
_

Il parcourait les rues de Phoenix depuis maintenant plus de trois heures, il en avait vraiment marre, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire, il avait fait toutes les agences intérims, mais rien, il n'avait rien trouvé qu'il l'intéresse, il faut dire qu'il cherchait pas quelqu'un de bien, non il ne se contenterait pas d'un bien, il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite, la meilleure, qu'il est le coup de foudre pour elle, enfin, peut être pas jusque là, mais elle devait vraiment lui paraître géniale au premier regard, elle devait être douce, prévenante, et gentille, et ça, ce n'était pas chose facile à trouver.

Il soupira une fois de plus, et se décida à faire une pause, il leva les yeux et aperçu un petit restaurant, c'était parfait, il avait un faim de loup.

Quand il entra, il aperçu une femme derrière le comptoir, devant elle, deux clientes, une mère et sa fille, la plus vieille se trouvait dans un fauteuil roulant, et la jeune fille, d'âgée à peine dix ans commander.

La femme derrière le comptoir pris la commande, et encaissa le montant dû. Elle leurs indiqua qu'elle leurs porterait leurs plateau. Greg ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer Sara avec son enfant dans l'avenir, des pensées sombres envahir son cerveau, mais fut bien vite chassé par des crie, il releva la tête et aperçu l'employé en train de ce faire crier dessus par son patron, soit disant qu'elle était là pour encaisser, si elle voulait aider, il fallait qu'elle aille dans une association, elle n'avait aucun droit de quitter son poste.

Elle fulminait, le rouge de colère lui montait au joues, elle lui répondit par des paroles que Greg n'entendit pas, mais il le vit bien vite retirer sa veste, et la jeter dans les bras de ce con, puis elle passa devant Greg pour aller s'enfermer dans une pièce voisine, où était fixé sur la porte une pancarte "privée".

Sans réfléchir, il entra dans la pièce, et la vit assis sur le banc au centre, pleurant.

Quand elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle leva la tête, puis d'un ton sec.

_-Vous ne savez pas lire, c'est privée ici._

_-désolé, mais j'ai vu comment se comporte votre chef, je trouve ça...._

_-ancien chef,_ dit elle en se relevant et ouvrant son casier, j'_ai démissionner._

_-oh_, trouva t il simplement à dire.

-_désolé, mais je vais vous laisser, je dois retrouver un nouveau boulot, sinon je peux dire adieux a mes études._

_-Vous allez encore à l'école?_ demanda t il intéressé.

_-Oui, pourquoi? Ça vous étonne, vous croyez que je fais ce boulot pour le plaisir? _Dit elle toujours aussi froide, mais malgré cela, Greg la trouvé parfaite, elle avait du répondant, c'est ce qu'il lui fallait, il avait trouvé la personne qu'il recherchait.

-_Si vous acceptez de manger avec moi, il se pourrait que vous aillez trouver un nouveau boulot,_ dit il un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle le jugea deux minutes, analysant la situation, elle n'avait plus de boulot, c'était son quatrième en trois mois, et pour un repas, elle aurait peut être un boulot, de toute manière elle avait pas le choix, elle devait payer le lycée dans moins de deux mois.

Elle accepta volontiers.

_-Je m'appelle Gregory Sanders, _dit il en lui tendant la mains, elle le regarda et sourit, mais ne lui rendit pas sa poignet de mains.

_-Céline, et c'est tout ce que vous serez pour le moment, _dit elle un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Il l'a suivi en dehors du restaurant, la regardant, ne perdant pas son sourire, il l'avait trouvé, Sara ne ce serait pas ennuyé avec elle. Céline pourrait parfaitement tenir tête à Sara, c'était parfait.

-------------------------------------------

Gil entendit la baie vitré se refermer, il ferma les yeux, il n'aurait jamais du s'énerver comme ça, il avait fait une erreur, mais il avait tellement eu mal.

Il se remémora de la conversation peu de temps après que Sara était parti, il lui avait avouer qu'il aurait souhaité avoir une famille avec Sara, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il s'imaginait avec une femme, un enfant, peut être deux, que ça lui manquait.

Il avait été choqué de lui avoir parler de ça, mais c'est ce qu'il ressentait, et depuis le départ de Sara il se sentait perdu, seul, alors il c'était replongé dans le boulot, ne pensant plus qu'à ça, et à rien d'autre, des fois, il pensait à Sara, il aurait aimé la revoir, il avait déjà prit six fois l'avion, il était venu la voir, et à chaque fois elle refusait, il repartait encore plus mal que quand il était venu, il avait vite abandonné, souffrant de plus en plus de ces refus.

Il avait reçu une lettre, il y a de cela trois ans, elle lui expliquer ces choix, d'ailler, elle était encore dans sa table de chevet, il se surprenait à la relire souvent, très souvent même.

Elle lui avait volé six ans avec son fils, ... son fils, ça faisait si bizarre d'entendre ces mots de sa bouche, enfin de ces pensées, il pensa à sa mère, décédé deux ans plus tôt, elle avait tellement voulu avoir un petit enfant, et il ne lui avait jamais fait ce cadeau, enfin ,si mais il ne le savait pas.

Il ferma les yeux, et essaya de contenir toute cette colère en lui, en plus son fils ne savait même pas qui il était, il ne le connaissait pas, pour lui peut être que son père l'avait abandonné... une larme coula sur ces joues, il c'était toujours promis que le jour où il serait père, il ne ferait pas comme son propre père, il en avait trop souffert, il serait toujours là pour lui, et il avait failli, il n'avait pas été là, et maintenant comment aller évoluer cette histoire, pourquoi Sara lui avait elle dit? ... qu'est ce qu'elle voulait de lui? ... qu'il garde le silence?... ou qu'il prenne son rôle de père? ... et pourquoi maintenant?... il fallait qu'il parle à Sara, mais pas de suite, la colère était encore bien trop présente dans son corps pour avoir une discutions qui les emmènes quelques parts. Il lui parlerait demain, d'ici là, la nuit risquait d'être longue.

En passant devant la chambre de Sara, il entendit des faibles sanglots, il soupira, I l'avait encore blessé, décidément certaine chose de changerais jamais. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de porte de la jeune femme, prêt à aller la voir, puis l'image du petit Grégoire lui revint en mémoire, non il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, jamais il ne le pourrait pas, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, retira son pantalon et son tee shirt, il s'allongea au dessus de son lit et fixa le plafond.

Il se retourna, regarda son réveil, 01H45 du matin, cela faisait deux heures qu'il était rentré dans cette chambre, et il n'avait pas fermé l'œil ne serait ce que dix minutes.

Il se leva, il avait pris sa décision, il n'arriverait pas a dormir tant qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé.

Il se vit debout, derrière sa porte, tenant fermement la poignée entre ces mains, il l'a tourna doucement, puis passa sa tête, il n'avait pas voulu frapper, peur de réveillé Cath et Warrick dans la chambre d'à côté.

La première chose qu'il vu étaient ces prunelle chocolat qui le fixait, rougit par les larmes qui devaient s'y trouver il y a encore peu de temps. Il attendit sur le bas de la porte, attendant son assentiment, qu'elle lui accorda d'un timide sourire.

Il entra doucement, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, puis s'avança doucement vers le lit. Il s'asseye sur le bord de celui ci, se tournant vers Sara.

-_salut_, dit il gêné.

-_Salut_, répondit elle tout aussi gêné que lui

_-Je... je suis désolé_, dit il en passant une main sur sa nuque (putain Rda est trop sexy quand il fait ça, et aussi trop mimi, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus XD)_il fallait que je te parle._

-_pas de souci, je ne dormais pas, _dit elle en essayant de sourire. Ils se sourirent tout deux maladroitement.

-_Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça, _dit il en baissant les yeux, ce qui le fit découvrir que Sara n'était couverte qu'une simple nuisette, il avala difficilement sa salive, et une étincelle vint se loger dans ces yeux océan.

Sara se sentit rougir, le regard de Gil sur elle lui avait toujours fait cette effet là, certes, durant six ans, elle avait déjà vu des regard envieux sur elle, mais jamais de la profondeur de Gil, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela qu'aucun homme n'avait eu le privilège de passer une seule nuit avec elle.

-_Je.._. bégaya t il de nouveau, ... _je suis... désolé, pour ça aussi, _dit il en détournant son regard, encore plus gêné de laisser ces désirs se montrer si facilement, mais elle lui avait tellement manquer, jamais il n'avait rêvé d'un corps comme il avait rêvé de celui de Sara, il avait peur de l'avoir oublié, depuis le temps, mais cette brève œillade lui avait affirmé que non, son corps était toujours aussi parfait, aussi gracieux.

-_Pas de souci_, dit elle en s'asseyant sur son lit, pour lui attraper sa main, elle avait besoin de le sentir, de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour le restant de sa vie.

Mais quand elle se leva, les couverture tomba, laissant tout le haut de son corps sans protection, juste une légère nuisette en soie, Gil se retourna plongeant dans l'admiration du corps de Sara, il retira sa mains, comme ci ce contact le brula, mais Sara parut attristé, elle avait cru qu'il le fuyait, alors que non, il fuyait juste le désire qu'il montait en lui à la vision de son corps légèrement vêtue.

_-Sara... non Sara, _dit il en rattrapant sa main, essayant de se racheter, plongeant son regard de feu dans le sien, alors là Sara ne put se retenir, elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, puis déposa un tendre baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son ancien amant.

_-Sara, ne fait pas ça s'il te plait, ça ne résoudras rien,_ dit il en posant son front contre le sien.

-_Je sais, je te demande juste un break d'une nuit, d'une seule, _la supplia t elle.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa plus fougueusement.

--

Toujours un énorme merci a mon demon, et aussi merci pour ton analyste comportemantale, elle était peut etre très realistes, mais je suis toujours opposé a l'idée que ma fille soit la douce princesse d'un mioches XD (au passage merci à ce genre d'émission pour nous faire passer une apres midi un peu bizarre^^)


	8. Chapter 8

Changement de rating, donc petite Siddle, passe ton chemin (on y croit toutes *lol*)

_Chose promise, chose due, voilà mon dernier chapitre en réserve, je ne sais vraiment pas dans combien de temps je posterais la suite, mais une petite voix m'a dit que je pouvait prendre du repos, un petit week end, alors, je vais obéir, et aller me divertir à l'enduro du touquet, en plus il fait unsuperbe temps, donc je vais pouvoir en profiter un maximum._

_La suite, j'essaye pour la fin de la semaine._

_Merci de vos reviews, et de me suivre encore., merci encore a ma béta, qui a corrigé ce chapitre à 1 heure du matin, et je vous dit pas dans quel état je l'ai retrouvé... ( en larme bien sûr XD)  
_

_Bonne lecture._

Il était là, dans son bureau, et tenait cette lettre dans ses mains depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure, fixant l'adresse de l'expéditeur. Il savait que c'était elle. Il l'avait su rien qu'à voir la forme de son écriture, mais il avait attendu, manquant de la jeter à la poubelle de nombreuse fois. Il avait pourtant pensé avoir tourné la page, enfin c'est ce qu'il essayait de croire, mais il savait maintenant qu'il avait échoué dans sa tâche. Sara Sidle faisait toujours partit de sa vie, même si cela faisait trois ans qu'elle refusait de le voir, de l'appeler ou même de lui écrire. Elle faisait partit intégrante de sa vie, de son corps, et aujourd'hui, il devait faire un choix : lire cette lettre ou la jeter. Il savait tout aussi bien que le choix était fait depuis longtemps, il n'aurait jamais jeté cette lettre.

Il leva la tête, c'est bon, la porte de son bureau était bien fermée à clé, il serait tranquille.  
Il avait pris la lettre au labo, c'était peut être stupide de sa part, mais n'ayant pas conscience de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir, il savait qu'ici il ne pourrait pas perdre pied, tandis qu'à la maison, "leur" maison, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait, ici c'était plus sûre.

Il l'a décacheta doucement. Il se surprit à voir ses mains trembler. Peut être y avait il la réponse qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, peut être lui demandait elle de la rejoindre, ou tout simplement de l'oublier. Il soupira et sortit la lettre de son enveloppe.  
Il passa un doigt sur le premier nom, au milieu de la lettre, "_Gilbert"_, il soupira, juste un seul nom et il était sur le point de pleurer. C'était pathétique, ce n'était pas lui. Le grand Gil Grissom ne pleurait jamais, surtout pour un nom, surtout pour une femme....

_« Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette lettre, peut être même que dès que le facteur te la donneras, elle prendra sa place dans la corbeille, mais de toute manière, j'ai besoin de te l'écrire, et je pense que tu as autant besoin que moi de la lire._  
_J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre le besoin que tu avais de m'envoyer des lettres. Sache que je n'en ai ouverte aucune. Mais elles sont toutes rangées dans ma table de chevet, écoutant mes pleures, me soignant rien qu'en pensant que c'est toi qui les a écrites. Ça peut te paraitre stupide, et je sais que ce n'est pas la première chose que je fais qui te parait stupide, quelqu'un me disait autrefois que c'est ce qu'il faisait mon charme, et aujourd'hui, en écrivant cette phrase je pleure en me surprenant d'entendre encore ton timbre de voix._

_Ça fait au moins cinquante fois que j'écris cette lettre, les autres ont toutes rejoins la corbeille. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots juste pour t'expliquer mon geste, je pense que je comprends maintenant les raisons de ton départ a Williamstown, mais je doute que toi tu comprennes les miennes. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, j'ai été furieuse quand tu me l'as fait, et toi tu es revenu un mois plus tard, moi je reste là bas..._

_Certes, ce qui m'a poussé à partir n'était pas pareil, et la vie ne se passe pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Tu me manque, ton absence me pèse, mais je sais maintenant que notre vie d'avant n'est plus possible. Il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé, cela nous empêche d'avancer dans le futur._  
_Il parait que celui ci pourra peut être retrouvé un jour le soleil, même si je pense qu'il ne sera jamais plus aussi brillant qu'avant, je souhaite que toi et moi essayons de le retrouver mais chacun à notre façon. _  
_Je te souhaite de trouver la paix, en espérant que tu l'as déjà croisé depuis le temps, moi j'essaye encore, mais je sais que sans toi, cela sera difficile._  
_Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours. Mais seulement, c'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à toi et moi, nous devons essayer d'y trouver notre place, chacun de notre côté._  
_Je ne t'oublierais jamais._

_Sara ». _

Il le savait c'était fini, vraiment fini...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Elle savait que ce n'était pas la solution, même au contraire, qu'après ce serait encore pire. Mais elle en avait vraiment envie. Envie de revivre un moment comme ça avec lui, il avait toujours était un merveilleux amant, leurs étreintes étaient toujours d'une grande intensité.

Elle ouvrit légèrement les lèvres, laissant entrer la douce langue de Gil dans sa bouche, recherchant avidement le contact de la sienne.

Une fois rencontré sa chaleur à elle, ils étouffèrent tout deux un léger gémissement. Il ne pu attendre plus longtemps pour la sentir contre lui. Il glissa donc une main sur la hanche de Sara, l'amenant plus près de lui, sans laisser sa langue quitter la chaleur de son antre.

Elle se laissa attirer vers lui, passant ses mains dans sa nuque, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans ses courts cheveux légèrement bouclé, tandis que lui passait ses mains sur sa nuisette, essayant de les retenir de passer en dessous. Il voulait y aller doucement, la redécouvrir, doucement, tendrement, cela serait peut être la dernière fois qu'elle serait à lui, et il comptait bien prendre son temps de se rappeler chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque centimètre carré.  
Il laissa glisser ses doigts dans son dos, la faisant frémir, tandis qu'elle parcourait son torse de ces mains.

Il passa ses mains sous la nuisette, n'en pouvant plus, voulant sentir sa douce peau contre la sienne. Il soupira à cette sensation, cela lui avait tellement manqué, un frisson les parcouru ensemble. Il sourit, au moins, il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ce manque.

Il l'allongea sur le lit, prenant place au dessus d'elle, ne quittant ses lèvres que pour respirer. Les mains de Sara parcouraient son corps de la même manière que les siennes. Ils se redécouvraient, lui laissait ses long doigts parcourir divers cicatrice qu'il ressentait dans son dos, elle jouant avec ses pectoraux, qu'il avait travaillé depuis son départ. Elle avait l'air satisfaite pensa t-il en la voyant les retracer encore une fois. Il faut dire qu'il en était quand même fier. Au début, il courait rageant contre elle de l'avoir abandonné, il en avait fait des kilomètres, Hank avait fini par l'abandonner ne souhaitant pas courir plus d'une heure. Lui avait besoin de minimum deux heures et demi, et après avoir pris conscience du changement de son corps, il avait appris à l'apprécier, et a le garder en forme. Il avait continué par la suite, après que sa colère fut remplacé par la solitude.

Il descendit de nouveau ses mains, qui s'étaient aventurées sur sa poitrine, qui avait pris plus de forme -peut être après sa grossesse- vers ses jambes. Il recula légèrement son visage, Sara avait compris, alors elle rejoignit ses lèvres en se relevant. Il attrapa le bas de la nuisette et le passa au dessus de son visage, la jetant à coté du lit, puis se rua de nouveau sur ces lèvres, il n'en serait pas rassasié ce soir, ce dit il, ce contact lui avait tellement manqué.

Ses mains descendirent sur ses douces fesses, et il la poussa doucement, lui demandant silencieusement de se rallonger. Il laissa encore ses mains parcourir chaque centimètre du ventre de Sara, à la découverte d'une nouvelle parcelle, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans sa toison. Puis il sentit Sara se contracter à l'approche de son point sensible, il hésita un moment, ne savant pas comment réagir à cette hésitation. Il calma peu à peu ses baisers.

_-Excuse moi_, murmura t-il, prêt à se relever.  
_-Non Gil_, dit elle en lui attrapant sa nuque, _reste s'il te plait, c'est juste que... _dit elle en laissant son visage retomber sur le coté, n'osant pas le regarder. Il lui caressa doucement le visage, lui demandant d'une caresse de le regarder.  
-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda t il inquiet.  
-_C'est juste que depuis mon accident, j'ai ... enfin... je n'ai jamais eu de ...._ Un doux sourire s'afficha sur son visage, il avait était le seul, son dernier. Elle lui avait était fidèle pendant tout ce temps. Rien que de réaliser ça, il retrouva sa confiance.  
_-Oh,_ fit-il simplement en l'embrassant de nouveau, _je ferais attention, c'est promis_.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

_-Je le sais, tu as toujours était doux._ Il sourit de plus belle et l'embrassa plus passionnément.

Ses doigts reprirent le chemin qui menait au sud de son corps, s'attardant de nouveau sur sa poitrine. Il ne se lasserait pas de ce changement. Puis descendit de nouveau pour une deuxième tentative, qui, il le savait serait la bonne.  
Un doux frisson parcourra Sara quand elle sentie la main de Gil l'effleurer sur son intimité, mais il avait décidait d'attendre, si bien qu'elle sentit déjà le vide laisser par cette intrusion. Et d'ailleurs le vide se faisait aussi bien ressentir sur ses lèvres, il était partit, à la recherche de sa nuque avec sa langue, traçant un sillon de feu sur le chemin emprunter par celle ci.  
Il descendit dans son cou, respirant à plein poumons son odeur si familière, tant souhaiter, tant rêver, et maintenant si réel.

Ses doigts remontèrent naturellement vers le point le plus chaud de son corps : son intimité et son point de plaisir qui était gonflé à l'extrême. Il laissa un doigt s'aventurer sur ce point si sensible, et l'effet fut immédiat, les hanches de Sara se cambrèrent, rapprochant leurs corps déjà si proche.

Il reprit avec avidité ses lèvres, déjà en manque de ce contact, et la réponse que Sara lui donna, lui fit comprendre que le manque était réciproque.

Il laissa encore un doigt se promener sur cette endroit si chaud et humide, évitant d'être attirer par l'ouverture si tentante pour lui, puis sans prévenir, s'enfonça en elle, sous un gémissement de Sara étouffé par les lèvres savoureuse de Gil.

Elle voulu se venger de cette agréable torture, et descendit sa propre main sur le caleçon de Gil, provoquant un manque d'air immédiat chez son amant quand celle ci frôla son intimité tendu a l'extrême dans son caleçon qui était a présent de trop. Elle décida de pénétrer sous le tissu, et de le faire descendre le long de ses jambes, libérant ainsi son membre durci par le plaisir. Un doux râle s'échappa des lèvres de son amant, provoquant un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune brune. Elle commença un va et vient, au même rythme que celui de Gil, il plongea son regard rempli de désir dans le sien. Elle en fut perdu, voyant tout l'amour qui s'y en dégager. Elle le savait, il avait toujours se regard là avant, plein de tendresse, de douceur, de désir.

Gil stoppa son geste, le souffle court, et en remontant sa main, lui prit la sienne. Et mêlant ses doigts aux siens, les posant autour de son corps, toujours liés, il se décala légèrement, voulant voir son regard plein de désir quand il entrerait en elle. Il avait toujours voulu que Sara le regarde lorsqu'il se perdait en elle. Leurs regards connectés ensemble, il donna un coup de rein, et la sentie s'ouvrir, l'accueillant dans sa chaleur.  
Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Gil lui demanda du regard si tout allait bien, elle lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, et accompagné d'un tendre sourire, il changea légèrement de position, s'installant mieux, et replongea en elle, arrachant à tout deux un soupir de bien être.

Leur étreinte était douce, Gil ne voulait pas la forcer, surtout ne sachant pas vraiment sa condition physique.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son corps, lui intimant d'aller plus vite. Elle l'attrapa par le cou, et se cambra sous lui, ayant maintenant un plus grand accès en elle. Il accéléra son mouvement, puis quand il se sentit perdre pieds, il ralentit un peu, profitant de ce court moment de répit pour reprendre les lèvres de sa douce, déjà en manque de leur contact.

-_Je veux me sentir vivante Gil, s'il te plait,_ lui supplia sa partenaire, alors après un baiser des plus passionné, il se redressa sur le lit, prenant appuie sur le sol pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, il glissa ses mains sous les fesse de Sara, il se retourna et la plaqua sur le mur d'en face.  
_-Tu es sur,_ lui demanda t il.  
Pour toute réponse, il eu un énorme sourire. Il recommença à se mouvoir en elle, et avec la force de ses bras, la souleva pour mieux la positionner sur son érection.

Les coups de reins résonnaient sur le mur, si fort que la commode sur le côté bougeait, faisant tomber une peluche, un petit lapin rose, que Gil lui avait gagné a l'une de leur première soirée dans un parc de jeu. Mais tout deux n'en avait conscience, trop pris dans leur plaisir commun. Gil avait plongé sa tête dans le cou de Sara humant son odeur, ajoutant à leur étreinte une sensation de plus. La sentir vibrer grâce a lui, sentir sa sueur présente à cause de lui. Il se sentait revivre lui aussi, et c'est Sara qui lui procurait se plaisir.

Ses muscles commençaient à se contracter par le plaisir. Sara étouffait ses cris en lui mordant la chair de son épaule, ce qui lui procura un plaisir suprême. Il ne savait pas qu'une morsure pouvait avoir autant d'effet sur lui. Ses jambes flageolaient de plus en plus, il décida de repartir avec son précieux fardeau sur le lit. Une fois allongé au dessus d'elle, il recommença, glissant une main entre leurs corps, il descendit jusqu'au point sensible de sa partenaire, et y glissa son index, titillant son point gonflé par le plaisir. Elle plongea ses dents de plus belle de sa peau salée et lui plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller, afin d'étouffer son râle de plaisir quand il sentit tout le corps de Sara se resserrer sur lui.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes, ne pouvant plus bouger, avant de reprendre une respiration un peu plus calme. Il s'allongea à coté d'elle, reprenant peu a peu ses esprits. Il l'a sentit bouger à coté de lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Peut être allait elle se lever pour partir. De toute manière elle lui avait dit que ce ne serait qu'un break, mais il fut surpris de la sentir se blottir contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule.  
Ils restèrent en silence, puis quand elle sentie la respiration de Gil diminuer, elle savait qu'il s'endormait, elle posa ses lèvres sur son épaule.

-_Merci mon amour,_ dit elle alors qu'elle aussi fermait les yeux pour se retrouver dans un rêve commun.

----

et là, apres les comms d'une certaine fille, me viens à l'esprit dora à la plage, quand totor cours sur le sable: chaud, chaud, chaud, chaud....

Ne demandez surtout pourquoi je pense a dora en écrivant un chapitre smut, je pourrais vous traumatisez XD


	9. Chapter 9

_Excusez moi pour ce très grand retard, mais les vacances scolaires ne me laisse pas le temps d'écrire, et mais pitchou sont diaboliques en ce moments._

_J'essaye de vous en mettre un avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, mais c'est pas gagné._

_Merci à toutes de vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

_Merci à Nath et didou de m'avoir soutenu dans mon grand moments de doute, j'en avais besoin, et merci a toi démon, pour tes corrections ultra rapide et ton soutient de tous les jours._

_Bonne lecture:  
_

Il se réveilla en sentant le corps collé au sien se raidir, il se doutait pourquoi son corps avait eu se réflexe là, le siens avait eu le même. C'était étrange comme sensation, se réveiller, six ans après dans les bras de son amour, celle qui avait toujours la clé de son cœur, de sa vie, mais aussi celle qui avait tout détruit en le quittant, en ne lui laissant aucun motif, ne cherchant même pas à lui expliqué son geste.

Certes, avec le temps, il avait réfléchi à tout ça, il avait des tords mais tout ne venait pas de lui non plus. Il savait que Sara avait des problèmes avec dans sa vie, il les avait accepté, et elle avait fait de même avec les siens.

Ils avaient essayé de construire quelque chose dessus, mais sans bonne fondation, rien ne pouvait tenir, rien ne pouvait durer, et avec le temps, leur "construction" commençait à montrer des faiblesses, et cela ne s'arranger en rien avec le temps. Peut-être que leur relation était intense, profonde, mais pas stable.

Elle n'osait pas se retourner de peur de mettre fin à cette échange ne voulant pas que la nuit se finisse. Malgré le refus de son cerveau, son corps se lova un peu plus vers celui de son amant, celui-ci raffermit son étreinte sur sa taille, dans un silence plus que religieux, même leurs respirations se faisaient faible, ne voulant pas rompre se moment de plénitude.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer un petit corps encore endormi tenant par la main une petite souris bleu usé, le pouce dans la bouche.

Sara se tendit, puis se redressa. Le petit avait de grands yeux ronds, effrayés par la vision qui s'affichait à lui. Un inconnu dans le lit de sa maman, mais c'était SA place à lui. Pourquoi elle lui laissait à lui ?

La colère lui monta au visage, un pli vint se loger au milieu de son front, signe d'un profond mécontentement chez le petit garçon. Il fixa l'homme derrière sa mère, « lui », comment avait il pu ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient joué ensemble l'après midi de la veille qu'il devait prendre SA place. D'abord, il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de venir, il l'avait trahi, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Un regard furibond le scruta, ce qui gêna Griss.

Sara voulu se lever, mais elle se rappela sa petite tenue inexistante sous les couvertures.

-_Grégoire,_ murmura t elle, voyant le désespoir dans ses grand yeux marron. Elle pouvait voir la peine qu'elle lui avait causée. Elle connaissait trop ce regard, elle avait le même, et elle s'était promis qu'elle ne le verrait jamais dans les yeux de son fils.

Le petit fixa sa mère, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes, puis se retourna et partit en courant, claquant la porte en sortant de cette pièce où il avait vu l'horreur. Il retrouva sa chambre en pleurs, puis il se reprit, allant chercher ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Dans le couloir, il rencontra Gil. Le petit le fusilla du regard et entra dans la salle de bain sans un mot. Gil, lui, retourna dans sa chambre. Comme première approche avec son fils, il pouvait difficilement faire pire, décidément c'était ancré dans sa vie qu'il foire tous à chaque fois.

Il descendit se servir une tasse de café, il en avait bien besoin.  
Il était derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, en pantalon de jogging et tee-shirt, une tasse de café fumante devant lui quand il vit le petit descendre.

Grégoire entra dans la cuisine sans même un regard pour lui. Il était déjà habillé, les cheveux encore légèrement humide.

Il monta sur une chaise pour attraper une tasse en hauteur.

_-Tu veux que je t'aide,_ dit Gil en le voyant sur la pointe des pieds. Le petit se retourna, le fusillant du regard, mais ne desserra pas les dents. Il continua sa tache.

Il prépara son petit déjeuner dans un silence pesant, puis bu son chocolat chaud, sous le regard fuyant de Gil, mais celui ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Il voyait évoluer son fils, oui, son fils. Il avait tellement rêvé de dire ça un jour, et depuis le départ de Sara, l'idée était morte comme son cœur, comme sa vie.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, son regard se porta sur le couloir, il aperçut Marc arriver, le petit courait déjà dans ses bras.

-_Marc_, dit il en se jetant sur lui, celui ci se baissa et l'attrapa.

-_Salut petit démon, comment va aujourd'hui ?_

Le petit haussa les épaules.

_-Tu m'emmènes à l'école aujourd'hui ?_ Demanda rapidement Grégoire.  
- ç_a ne devrait pas être ta mère,_ dit il en passant sur le faite qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu, il devait peut être y avoir un froid avec quelqu'un de la maison.  
_-Non, je veux que ce soit toi._

Marc fit une grimace, d'accord. Le différent était avec sa mère, ça devait être assez important parce qu'en moyenne, jamais ils ne se disputaient tous les deux. D'ailleurs c'était souvent un sujet de conflit avec Cel, lui et Sara. Tous deux pensaient que Sara lui laissait trop de liberté, il n'avait pas de limite, quoiqu'il en abusait pas de trop, mais une petite dispute n'avait jamais fait de mal.

_-Si tu veux_, lui répondit Marc en le reposant à terre - regardant sa montre - _je prends un café, et nous partons._ Il pensait qu'avec une matinée à l'école, il serait plus enclin a parler avec sa mère, et peut être que sur la route il pourrait lui soutirait des informations sur ce qui le tracassait.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. _Va chercher ton sac, après on y va. _Le petit eut un grand sourire et monta un escalier.

_-Salut, fit Gil en reposant sa tasse._  
_-Salut, vous êtes le premier levé ? _Demanda t il étonné  
_-Sara est dans la douche je crois, les autres dorment encore._

Marc se servit un café, puis le but d'une traite.

-_Désolé, je n'ai pas trop le temps aujourd'hui, je passais juste faire un petit coucou, mais je pense que j'aurais pas trop le temps, _dit il en regardant le petit redescendre_, vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?_

Gil ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, portant son attention sur le garçon qui l'ignorait. Puis il baissa les yeux. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Marc comprennent que le souci n'était pas seulement avec Sara et Grégoire, mais Gil était aussi de la partie.

-_Tu as dit au revoir à ta mère?_

Le petit fit un petit geste positivement de la tête.

-_En route alors monsieur_, dit il en rigolant, le prenant sous le bras le faisant rire. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir malheureux, après tout, c'était comme son fils ce petit, il l'avait presque élevé, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait qu'un père il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être proche de lui, et après tout il ne voulait pas être son père, son ami lui allait très bien.

Quand Sara descendit deux minutes après, elle eu mal de voir son fils déjà partit. Gil lui expliqua que Marc l'avait emmené. Il avait vu la tristesse dans ses yeux et le silence était tombé sur la cuisine, laissant place à la gêne.

La matinée passa assez vite. Tout le monde était dehors, autour de la piscine, profitant du doux soleil.  
Sara s'éclipsa un moment, entrant dans la maison, s'installant sur le canapé, ne supportant pas de ne plus croiser le regard de Gil, ne supportant pas la tension entre eux. Ils devaient parler. Elle ne l'avait pas fait venir pour fuir une fois de plus. Elle voulait parler avec lui et elle avait tout gâché cette nuit. Pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Certes, elle en avait envie, mais elle aurait du savoir que ce serait pire après. Elle entendit la porte coulisser, elle leva alors la tête et plongea dans le regard océan décidé de Gil. Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, sur la table du salon, proche d'elle, mais pas assez pour avoir un contact entre eux.

Après un moment de silence, Gil pris une inspiration. Il était maintenant claire, qu'aujourd'hui, Sara employait sa méthode à lui, il y a de cela six ans auparavant, et il devait admettre que c'était difficile de changer, mais il c'était promis que si Sara revenait dans sa vie, il changerait. D'ailleurs il avait déjà commencé, et il allait lui montrer les progrès qu'il avait déjà faits.

_-Je... je suis désolé pour ce matin,_ dit il en la fixant. Le regard de Sara se leva vers lui, surprise par cet aveu. Peut être était elle contente, il n'avait pas dit qu'il était désolé pour cette nuit, juste que Grégoire les avait surpris ensemble, elle lui fit un sourire triste.

_-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste qu'il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un dans mon lit_, dit elle en haussant les épaules, tournant le regard vers dehors.  
_-Je pense qu'on devrait parler un peu Sara, de "tout" ce qui se passe._

Elle fixa son regard sur lui, est-ce vraiment le grand Gil Grissom qui prenait les devant dans ses discussions, celui qui fuyait toute conversation un peu trop personnelle ? Elle détailla son regard, et vit de la détermination. Il y avait des choses qui changeaient, il venait de lui prouver.

Elle se leva et enfila une veste.

-_Tu viens avec moi ? On va rechercher Grégoire à l'école à pied_. Il l'a regarda septique.

-_Je ne crois pas être la personne qu'il souhaite voir en ce moment._

_-Il faut qu'il comprenne que tu es son père, et c'est maintenant ou jamais, tu ne crois pas ?_

Un sourire parcouru ses lèvres, il en avait réfléchit cette nuit, quand elle était blotti dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu savoir si Sara voulait l'annoncer à Grégoire, parce qu'il aurait voulu profiter de son fils. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il en avait un, il voulait prendre du temps pour le découvrir, pour le connaitre.

Il se leva et la suivit, ayant prévenu les autres qu'ils partaient chercher Grégoire. Ils sortirent tous deux gênés, lui les mains dans les poches, elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-_Je te remercie_, lui dit Gil. Etonnée, Sara se retourna vers lui. _Merci, de me permettre de connaitre mon fils._

_-Désolée que ce soit si tard, _dit elle vraiment gêné de lui faire découvrir sa paternité avec autant de retard. _Mais...._

_-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je pense que nous avons fait des erreurs tout les deux,_ dit il en haussant les épaules, _je ne suis pas tout blanc dans cette affaire, peut être que j'aurais du faire plus._

Les larmes inondèrent les yeux de Sara, il ne lui en voulait pas totalement, elle ne demandait pas qu'il se blâme avec elle, mais juste cette phrase montrait qu'il avait énormément changé. Elle essuya doucement ses larmes.

-_J'aimerais que Grégoire connaisse son père,_ dit elle simplement.

_-J'aimerais le connaitre aussi._

_-Il te ressemble tellement, _dit elle en laissant couler ses larmes sur ses joues. Elle avait tellement rêvé de la rencontre entre Grégoire et Griss. Elle pensait que ça resterait toujours un rêve, et il était là, à marcher a coté d'elle, parlant de leurs fils.

-_Tu sais que ce ne sera pas facile, _dit il en portant son regard sur la balançoire du parc qu'ils traversaient.

-_Oui, mais je sais qu'il en a besoin, il a besoin d'un père, de SON père._

Gil baissa son regard, oui c'était son fils.

-_Tu crois qu'il m'en voudra pour ce matin ? D_emanda t il inquiet de la réaction qu'il aurait en le voyant à la sortit de l'école.

Sara le regarda dans les yeux.

-_Il a le caractère de sa mère, mais pèse le pour et le contre, toujours, comme son père, _rajouta elle.  
-_En tout cas, il est merveilleux_, dit il une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

Ils arrivèrent devant une école. Déjà plusieurs personnes étaient présentes. Sara salua deux ou trois parents, et s'éloigna un peu.

-_On va attendre un peu_. Elle alluma une cigarette.

-_Je ne pensais pas que tu fumerais un jour,_ dit-il en regardant le paquet disparaitre dans la poche de la jeune femme.

_-Je sais, moi non plus, mais souvent les réveils la nuit sont brutaux, j'ai trouvé, dans ce que je pouvais, un réconfortant. _Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_-J'aurais peut être pu t'aider_, lui murmure t il en fixant le sol. Puis il leva les yeux, venant de se rendre compte qu'il avait dit ça tout haut. Un sourire amer vint de la jeune femme.

-_Je ne pense pas Gil, nous avions tellement de choses qui nous séparaient, tellement de choses qu'on ignorait sur l'autre._

_-On aurait appris sur le terrain, _dit il pas trop sur de lui.

-_Où on se serait encore plus détruit qu'on ne l'était déjà_, dit elle en écrasant sa cigarette à peine entamée. Elle commença à entrer dans le couloir où déjà des enfants en sortaient.

-_Je ne savais pas que je t'avais blessé à ce point là, _murmura t il. Mais Sara l'avait entendu, elle baissa la tête mais ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre.


	10. Chapter 10

_petite suite, encore merci pour vos reviews._

_Plein de bisou à ma promise xd_

***********

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Il regarda partout autour de lui, il avait une drôle d'impression. Peut être était-ce dû au fait que les seules fois où il avait mit les pieds dans une école primaire était pour les besoins d'une enquête, où aussi parce qu'il venait chercher son fils, celui qui ne voudrait certainement pas le voir ? En y réfléchissant bien c'était un peu des deux.

Il regarda un groupe d'enfants passer en courant à côté de lui en rigolant, alors qu'eux ne l'avait même pas vu, trop occupés à sortir jouer au soleil.

Il passa devant deux portes ouvertes, il regarda dedans, encore quelques enfants s'y trouvaient. Il chercha Sara du regard, elle s'était arrêtée à la porte suivante, embrassant la maitresse. Elles avaient l'air de bien se connaître vu le rire qu'elles échangèrent. Elles parlèrent un moment, le temps que Gil comble son retard.

_-Gil, je te présente Brigitte, la femme de Brian._  
_-Bonjour madame,_ dit il en avançant sa main pour la saluer.  
_-Brigitte, je vous en prie, toute la journée on m'appelle madame,_ dit elle en souriant.  
_-Brigitte alors,_ dit il en un large sourire.  
_-On aura l'occasion de se revoir_, dit elle en accompagnant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil, puis se retourna pour appeler un enfant, un homme venant derrière eux.  
-_Bon on te laisse, on va chercher le gangster_, dit Sara en souriant.  
-_Pas de souci, on se voit ce soir de toute manière._  
_-Ok, à ce soir,_ dit elle en reprenant sa route, Gil lui fit un sourire puis suivi Sara, vers la dernière porte du couloir, la maitresse la vit, et lui fit un sourire.  
-_Bonjour mademoiselle Rayes._  
_-Bonjour mademoiselle Sidle, ça tombe bien, je voulais vous voir,_ dit elle en regardant le petit Grégoire assis au premier rang la tête baissé, il n'en fallut pas plus à Sara pour comprendre.  
_-Que s'est il encore passé ?_ Demanda t elle presque en soufflant, en ce moment Grégoire était très dur à l'école.  
_-Il s'est encore battu à la récréation, le petit Nicolas a saigné du nez,_ dit elle.  
_-Je suis désolée mademoiselle, je vous promets, je vais lui faire la leçon._

La maitresse regarda Sara, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la vie facile, en plus, elle était seule a élever son petit, mais ce n'était pas une raison, il était de plus en plus dur, et elle devait agir, sinon après il sera trop tard.

_-Grégoire,_ dit la maitresse vers lui, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait y aller. Le petit fixa son regard sur sa mère, puis sur Gil. Il n'avait plus l'air de leur en vouloir de trop, enfin, il avait toujours cette lueur dans les yeux, il n'avait pas encore oublié.

Le garçon se leva et sortit de la classe en silence, marchant devant les adultes. Ils sortirent ensemble de l'école, se dirigeant vers le parc.

_-Tu compte nous faire courir, ou nous dire ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? _Le questionna Sara.  
_-Rien,_ dit seulement le petit, en haussant les épaules, donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou.  
-_Tu sais, des fois parler nous fait du bien_, lui dit Gil alors qu'il s'avança à sa hauteur, le petit leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda fixement, comme s'il voulait voir en lui, Gil le laissa le détailler, pendant plusieurs secondes.  
-_Tu ne t'es jamais battu à l'école ?_ Lui demanda t il près à repartir. Gil l'attrapa par les épaules.  
_-Si, mais j'avais toujours une bonne excuse, et ... en moyenne je perdais toujours, j'ai finit par ne plus me battre_, dit il en souriant se rappelant de ce souvenir.  
_-Moi j'ai gagné,_ dit fièrement le petit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Gil le regarda, et vit une lueur de fierté, son fils avait de lui sa passion pour les insectes. Mais il n'aurait pas le même problème que lui avec les autres enfants, lui savait se défendre, et rien que de savoir ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Se rappelant des combats perdus, des chemises déchirées, et des yeux aux beurs noirs de sa jeunesse.  
Ils restèrent à se dévisager, cette même lueur de fierté dans les yeux, Sara les regarda tout les deux, puis balança la tête.  
-_Bon les machos, cette conversation est très intéressante, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu t'es encore battu aujourd'hui ?_ Il y avait un petit brin de colère dans sa voix. Le petit porta son regard sur elle, puis se retourna vers Gil, et il se referma encore une fois de plus sur lui.  
_-Je suis désolé maman, _dit il en baissant les yeux, ne voulant pas dévoiler son secret.  
-_Grégoire, nous ne bougerons pas d'ici temps que je n'ai pas ma réponse._

Il leva les yeux vers ceux de Sara pour juger de la véracité des dires de sa mère.

-_Je parlais a Pierre de ce que j'ai vu ce matin_, murmura t il, sa mère s'agenouilla face à lui. _Jérôme est venu, et il a entendu. Il a dit qu'après on irait vivre chez lui, et comme il ne voudra pas de moi, tu m'abandonneras,_ dit il en pleure.  
Sara posa une main sur sa bouche, étouffant un petit cri d'horreur. Comment avait il cru une telle monstruosité ? Elle le prit dans ses bras, et Grégoire laissa ses larmes envahir son petit visage.

_-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais... jamais._ Elle s'écarta un petit peu de lui, lui essuyant ses joues. _Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose mon cœur,_ elle prit une profonde respiration, _tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais demandé comme cadeau d'anniversaire cette année ?_

Le petit hocha la tête dans l'affirmatif.

_-Oui, ... un papa rien qu'à moi_, dit il en reniflant.  
_-Et bien, je ne t'ai pas « trouvé » UN papa, mais TON papa,_ dit elle avec un sourire sur le visage.

Il leva les yeux vers elle surpris. Elle acquiesça avec un large sourire, qui vint immédiatement contaminer les lèvres de son fils. Il se retourna et plongea dans le regard de Gil, celui-ci plus nerveux que jamais, comment Grégoire allait réagir ?

Il se laissa encore une fois dévisager par le petit, essayant de faire passer le plus de sentiments possible dans son regard.

Au bout de plusieurs seconde de silence, le petit afficha un sourire et des ses fins doigts trouva le chemin jusqu'à la main de Gil, il glissa sa main dans la grande paume chaude de « son papa ».

Gil referma aussitôt sa main, de peur que le petit la retire et la serra légèrement, fermant les yeux, afin de ne pas laisser passer les larmes qui menacer de franchir la barrière de ses paupières.

Son fils l'acceptait. Certes, il y avait encore du chemin, mais il n'avait pas refusé l'idée que ce soit lui son père. Et ça, ça valait tout l'or du monde.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à toutes et tous, je sais que je vous ai laissé longtemps sans nouvelle, et je m'en excuse.**

**Voici la suite temps attendue, mais je tiens a vous signaler une petite chose, si vous trouvez que Sara à l'air un peu "soumise", je le sais, ceci est volontaire, ayant caché sa paternité à Gil, et bien, elle l'a ramène pas.**

**Voilà, c'est chose faites, sur ceux, je vous laisse a votre lecture^^**

**Au faites, prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine je pense.**

**PLein de bisou a mes revieweuses de choc que j'adore.**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

Le petit décida qu'il était temps d'avancer, il poussa Gil à le suivre, et en passant près de sa mère, lui accrocha la main de sa main libre, puis se dirigea vers les toboggans.

Il courait presque, si bien qu'il finit par lâcher ses parents pour aller plus vite. Puis n'ayant pas fait trois pas, il se retourna et regarda les deux adultes, un doux sourire venant se loger sur son visage angélique.

Il se rapprocha d'eux, pris la main de sa mère et la glissa dans celle de Gil, en levant des yeux implorant aux adultes. Gil le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire, tandis que Sara s'abaissa à sa hauteur, sans pour autant lâcher le contact de peau avec Gil.  
-_Grégoire, on va devoir parler de certaines choses,_ dit elle en caressant sa joue avec sa main libre.

-_Je sais maman, mais aujourd'hui, on va être une famille, s'il te plait, rien qu'aujourd'hui_, dit-il les yeux suppliant.

Sara soupira légèrement, cela n'allait pas arranger leurs affaires. Gil se baissa à son niveau.

_-Si tu nous promets de ne plus te battre, je suis d'accord_.

Le petit le regarda, une étincelle de joie dans les yeux.

_-Promis, je le ferais plus,_ dit il en se jetant dans ces bras, sous « l'attaque », Gil lâcha la main de Sara et serra le petit tout contre lui, profitant de la première étreinte avec son fils.

Quand le petit se releva, Gil en fit autant. Grégoire partit en courant vers le toboggan, quand Sara aperçu dans son champ de vision une main tendu. Elle releva les yeux vers son ancien amant, elle le lui prit et se releva.

_-Tu commences déjà à céder tous ses caprices, _dit elle en secouant la tête.

Il lui serra légèrement la main, il aurait voulu lui dire que des compromis comme cela, ça ne le déranger nullement, mais il ne le pouvait pas. C'était trop dur, trop rapide, mais il le faisait pour son fils, car il ne lui dirait pas non s'il ne voulait qu'une famille pour aujourd'hui, il le ferait, et ferait même de son mieux pour que ce soit comme une véritable famille. Il pouvait bien faire ça.  
Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à la rambarde devant les jeux. Sara lâcha sa douce main, et prit appuie de ses bras sur la rambarde. Gil s'installa à côté d'elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Surprise, Sara se retourna sur lui, mais lui avait le regard fixé sur son fils, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant près de cinq minutes, regardant le petit avec des copains sur la balançoire. Gil se racla la gorge, il devait parler de chose qui ne serait pas facile, mais cela faisait cinq minutes qui réfléchissait, et ne voyait pas d'autre manière de lui dire.

_-Sara,_ commença t-il ne changeant pas son regard qui fixait son fils,_ je veux que Grégoire vienne à Vegas pour les vacances. _

Il ne l'a regardait pas, mais il savait qu'elle avait pâlit, de toute manière son bras autour de sa taille avait sentit que son corps si frêle c'était raidit au fur et à mesure que la phrase avait été prononcé, elle baissa la tête et soupira.

-_Attend, tu ne peux pas me dire que j'ai un fils, et espérer que je m'en aille dans deux jours comme ci de rien était, _dit il en se tournant vers elle.

_-Je sais, mais, j'avais espérer ..._  
_  
__-Tu avais espéré quoi Sara?_ Dit il en montant le légèrement le ton.

Quand Sara leva les yeux vers lui, il comprit.

-_ Oh, c'est donc ça, tu pensais que j'aurais fuit, mais je ne te ressemble pas Sara, toi, du jour au lendemain tu as tourné une page sur nous, sur moi, en « oubliant » même de me dire que tu portais MON enfant_, dit il en se mettant en colère, « comment pouvait il penser ça ? » _Même si avant je prenais toujours la facilité, je l'admets, jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné comme tu l'as fait. Et aujourd'hui que j'apprends que je suis père, tu veux que je fasse comme tu veux, que je parte continuer ma vie, et l'année prochaine revenir pour son anniversaire, et peut être que j'aurais le droit de l'appeler pour Noël. _Dit-il sarcastiquement.

-_Gil, _murmura Sara, _non, je n'ai jamais voulu ça,_ dit elle en posant sa main sur le bras de Gil, qui maintenant tenait fermement la barrière, _à vrai dire... je n'y avais pas pensé._

-_Et bien tu aurais peut être du, _dit il amèrement. Il reporta son regard sur Grégoire,_ tu crois que je peux partir et tout oublier, je le ferais pas Sara. _  
Elle hocha la tête affirmativement et la baissa.

Le téléphone de Gil sonna quand celui ci avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Elle porta son regard sur lui tandis qu'il sortait son portable de sa poche, elle aperçut le nom d'écrit: _"Mary"_. Elle vit Gil froncer les sourcils, puis ses lèvres firent une grimace, signe qu'il aurait préféré ne pas prendre cet appel.

_-Excuse moi, _dit il en s'éloignant légèrement. _Salut toi, _dit il en décrochant.

Il s'était éloigné, mais pas assez pour que Sara ne l'entende pas. Mais elle était perturbé par la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Gil voulait prendre Grégoire avec lui à Vegas, jamais ils n'avaient été séparé plus d'une nuit, et là, partir à Vegas signifiait partir plusieurs jours.

Elle savait que Grégoire en serait heureux, elle n'en doutait pas, en plus il y aurait Greg et Cath pas loin. Mais elle, elle serait seule. Sans son fils. Elle agissait égoïstement, elle en était consciente, mais c'était trop dur de savoir qu'ils seraient ensemble, et elle ne serait pas la pour le voir, ... les voir.

-_Non, en faite, je ne suis pas à Vegas....Oui, je sais, je t'avais envoyé un mail pour te prévenir.... Non désolé, tu n'as pas du le recevoir, mais je me rappelle encore de le faire.... écoute, je suis désolé, mais pas cette fois,... je rentre dans deux jours si tu veux... tu seras déjà reparti... pas de souci, on se revoit la prochaine fois.... oui, désolé.... allez bye._  
Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers Sara. Grégoire se dirigea vers eux, il était temps de rentrer.

**

**les filles, si vous voulez me tuer au sujet de Mary, et bien, tué plutot ma beta, parce que moi j'ai voulu vous épargner, elle non XD**

Plein de bisous mon coeur, et aussi plein de bisous à tom et brian mrgreen


	12. Chapter 12

Oulà, je m'enflamme en ce moment XD

Je me devais de poster aujourd'hui, mais pour le dernier jour de congé de mon ange,je fais l'effort. Et oui, je sais, c'est très dur de lire une phrase comme ça lol, mais je sais que toi, ça te fait plaisir de retrouver ton train train habituel, mais moi je suis triste de savoir qu'on pourra plus trop parler la semaine *snif*.

Bon, fini le blabla de ma vie privée, merci a Nath pour son aide sur ce chapitre, même si tu m'as prise pour une folle a parler toute seule, cela m'a aidé beaucoup... merci a toi mon demon demoniac, pour ton aide, ton soutient, et tes comms, j'adore, et tu verras, je t'ai suivit cette fois *nah*.

Je voulais juste vous prevenir, parce que tout le monde me dit qu'avec un titre comme ça, cette fictions ne peux etre que GSR et oui, mais comme vous me connaissais avec mes titres a deux francs, j'ai été inspiré par une fille qui m'est tres chère, je sais qu'on avait mal commencé toutes les deux, mais maintenant, je sais pas passer une journée sans nouvelle d'elle. Qui dit qu'internet ne crée pas des liens tres fort, moi j'ai la preuve que si, et par cinq fois. Donc voilà, ce titre n'est pas de moi^^

Merci a toutes pour vos reviews, et contente de te retrouver ma tite Sidle, tu m'avais manqué *lol*

Au faite, petit passage qui rappelle un peu le passage smut, enfin je me demande pourquoi j'ecrit ça, etant donné que la seule petite mineure qui me lit (la seule ???) a lu le chapitre en question XD

Bonne lecture, plein de Bisou.

***

Sara se demandait vraiment qui était cette « Mary ». Elle regardait Grissom, comme s'il allait sentir son regard sur elle, ses interrogations, et peut être y répondrait il.

Mais celui ci ne voulait pas relever la tête, il était en pleine discutions avec son fils. Grégoire lui avait appris que demain c'était son anniversaire, et de ce faite, Grissom lui avait demandé ce qu'il désirait.

Personne ne lui avait dit que ce serait l'anniversaire de quelqu'un, ni même du petit... encore moins du petit, personne ne lui avait dit que Sara avait un fils. Peut être était ce pour éviter de le blesser, ou peut être savaient ils qu'il ne viendrait pas en sachant cela, mais bon, il n'en voulait pas à ses amis, c'était Sara la fautive.

De toute manière, il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagit si c'était Cath qui lui aurait annoncé qu'il avait un fils. Peut être lui aurait-il rit au nez, il n'en savait rien. Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, son fils était bel et bien là, vivant, sous ses yeux, lui posant des tonnes de questions sur les insectes.

-_Oui, les fourmis ont une reine, et elle ne travaille pas. Un jour je te montrerais, j'ai une colonie de fourmis à la maison, dans un terrarium._ Le regard du petit se porta sur son père, rempli d'une lueur d'émerveillement.

-_Tu veux dire qu'un jour je pourrais aller chez toi ?_ Gil se baissa à son niveau, et glissa sa main dans la chevelure de Grégoire.

-_Bien sur mon grand, quand tu veux, _dit-il avec un large sourire, le petit se retourna vers sa mère.

-_Dit maman je peux, dit je peux?_ Dit-il tout excité.

_-Bien sur mon grand, un jour tu iras,_ dit-elle vaguement.

-_Super merci maman, _dit il en plongeant dans ses bras pour l'en remercier.

Le trajet se fit entre rigolade pour Gil et Grégoire. Sara suivait, regardant Griss agir avec son fils. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait été si «père», il avait changé. Beaucoup changé.

Ils rentrèrent, puis se préparèrent tous passer à table, les garçons avaient allumé un barbecue, et Cath et Cel avaient mis la table dehors, profitant du soleil.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde rigolait. Le petit avait décidé de manger a coté de Gil, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Certes, ils n'étaient pas encore les plus grands amis du monde, mais Grégoire avait bien décidé d'avancer tout de suite dans la relation avec son père. Il souhaitait le découvrir le plus possible avant qu'il ne reparte. Il avait aussi peur qu'une fois reparti, il l'oublierait, donc il avait choisi de rester un maximum avec lui, essayant de lui donner le maximum de souvenir étant ensemble.

A la fin du repas, Sara vit Gil partir vers la piscine, s'asseyant sur une chaise, prenant son portable dans la main. Elle avait vu que depuis le coup de fil de cette « Mary » il était perturbé. Il garda son portable plusieurs secondes dans les mains, le fixant avec insistance, puis il décrocha, mais fut dérangé par Warrick.  
_  
__-Un café Griss avant de partir ? _Il releva la tête surpris, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, il soupira légèrement et remit son portable dans sa poche.

-_Avec plaisir_, ajouta ce dernier un sourire forcé sur le visage. _Que fait on cette après midi _?Demanda t il en arrivant à table.

_-Warrick, greg et les femmes vont à Aqualand avec Grégoire, ils lui ont promis, moi j'ai deux heures de cours, et des courses à faire, et toi tu choisis, soit la piscine, les toboggans aquatique, ou deux heures de cours et une visite d'un grand magasin._ Il l'a regarda amusé.

-_Je crois que le choix est vite fait, en plus j'allais te demander de me conduire dans un magasin_, lui dit il un sourire sur le visage, il voulait acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à son fils.  
Ils se séparèrent tous après plusieurs dizaines de minutes.  
Se retrouvant seuls tous les deux dans la voiture, une douce musique sortait du poste. Tous deux écoutaient la chanson, profitant du calme qui s'était propagé entre eux.

Sara regarda son visage de profil, elle repensa à cette « Mary ». Ce n'était pas possible qu'il est une ... non. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire ce nom. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était même inimaginable. Pas après leurs récents ébats. Elle se rappelait encore des lèvres affamés de Gil sur les siennes, de ses caresses sur son corps, de ses puissants va et vient en elle, de son nom murmuré quand il avait atteint le septième ciel. Non, c'était impossible qu'il ait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. IMPOSSIBLE. Il aurait refusé de la toucher, Gil avait peut être changé, mais il était fidèle, oui, ça elle en était sur.

-_Je suis désolée Gil, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais le dire assez, mais crois moi, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça entre nous. _Gil tourna vers elle un regard surpris.

-_Je me suis toujours demandé quand ça avait commencé a ..._

_  
__-Je ne sais pas.... peut être que c'était écrit..... ça devait finir peut être comme ça,... peut être dès le début,_ dit elle.

-_Je te promets que j'ai essayé, je l'ai désiré de toutes mes forces,_ dit il en baissant la tête.

-_Je le sais, mais quand je dis dès le début, je dis pas le début de nous, mais le début à Vegas._ Il se sentit encore plus honteux, oui, c'était de sa faute, il l'avait tellement repoussé, tellement ignoré. Il l'avait trop blessé, et cela avait causé leurs pertes à tout les deux, quand ils avaient commencé leurs relations, ils avaient mit tout ça de coté, se disant qu'un jour ils en parleraient, mais temps que Sara ne disait rien, ça lui allait.

_-Je suis désolé Sara, vraiment, _elle le regarda et lui sourit.

-_Décidément, nous avons les mêmes envies tous les deux_, en voyant ces yeux s'agrandirent, elle comprit le double sens de sa phrase, _nous voulons le pardon de l'autre, _Gil lui fit un sourire, mais tourna son regard vers l'extérieur de l'habitacle, il avait des tords, certes, mais pas autant que Sara.

Quand il reporta son regard sur la conductrice, il était décidé.

_-Je ne crois pas que nous repartirons sur de bonnes bases en se jetant la pierre mutuellement, et je pense que nous avons tous les deux des tords. Mais le jeu n'est pas de savoir qui sont les plus grands, car je pense que tu as perdu, et désolé, mais tu as mis six ans pour me pardonner, moi j'aurais du mal à le faire en douze heures. _Ses paroles était dur, mais son ton était calme, il n'était pas énervé.

Sara porta son regard sur lui, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais le téléphone de Gil sonna.  
Il regarda l'appelant: « Mary », il eu un nouveau un rictus. Sara comprit de suite, et un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage.

_-Je suis désolé, je dois..._

_-Pas de souci, c'est normal de vouloir savoir où se trouve son.... étalon_, dit elle ironiquement, lui faisant comprendre par là qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout qu'il se serve d'elle comme d'une maitresse, il tourna violemment sa tête vers elle.

_-Ce n'est pas ...._

_  
__-Je m'en fout Gil, c'est ta vie_, dit elle en lui prenant le portable des mains et décrochant pour lui, avant de lui mettre à l'oreille.

Gil la regarda pas très content d'avoir était coupé dans sa phrase.  
-_Salut,_ dit il quand même, il savait qu'il devait parler a Mary, même si ça le gêné énormément de le faire dans la voiture seul avec Sara. _Je suis désolé moi aussi, j'aurais du t'appeler,_ dit il en soufflant.

Leur conversation dura que quelques secondes car Sara se gara devant l'université. Il s'excusa auprès de Mary et raccrocha. En descendant de la voiture, il rattrapa Sara qui partait devant. Il la prit par le bras, et la fit se retourner.

_-Sara, laisse moi t'expliquer …__  
__- Je ne veux rien savoir …__  
__-Mais non, mais ce n'est pas..__  
__- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie Griss, et je n'ai aucunement le droit de te demander des comptes,_ elle se retourna, et partit en direction du couloir.

Gil l'a regarda partir, un poignard dans le cœur. Pourquoi ne voulait elle pas de ses explications, il lui aurait volontiers tout dit. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas à lui de s'expliquer sur les six dernières années de sa vie, et comme elle ne voulait rien entendre, et bien il ne lui dirait rien. Il avait son fils maintenant, il comptait bien profiter de lui un maximum.  
A partir d'aujourd'hui, seul son fils comptait pour lui.

**

je fais mon possible pour poster un nouveau chapitre avant vendredi, si vous avez pas de nouvelle de moi d'ici là, il y en aura pas avant mercredi prochain, je sais, c'est très long, mais je pourrais difficilement faire mieux^^

nanou


	13. Chapter 13

_J'ai pu ecrire deux chapitres hier, donc je vous en poste un aujourd'hui, et un samedi, vous avez de la chance vous^^_

_Juste parce que je veux te redonner le sourire pour ce soir, je te fais plein de bisou mon nutella a moi._

_Merci a toutes pour vos reviews, ça me va droit au coeur, et ça m'aide a avancer dans l'histoire.  
_

_Nouveau petit delire, je vais nommer mes chapitres, certes, cela n'aura rien a voir avec les chapitres, mais jutse avec des delires, parce que tout le monde sait que je suis à enfermer, si non, vous allez apprendre a me connaitre XD_

_A samedi_

**chapitre 13: le retour de la peluche Boom chika wah wah **

Les deux heures de cours passèrent très vite, Grissom avait parlé un peu de l'entomologie à la classe de médecine légale de Sara, ils avaient l'air très attentif, il faut dire que c'était une petite classe, une quinzaine d'élève. Ils avaient apprécier avoir un grand entomologiste et un csi pour leurs raconter divers enquêtes.

Griss avait jouait le jeu, avait répondu à toutes leurs questions, et fut même amusé par une question d'une certaines Annie.

_« Vous étiez le superviseur de Sara, comment était elle au travail? »_, il se rappela du regard qui c'était fait mutuellement Sara et lui, un sourire amusé avait illuminé le visage du superviseur en question, et avait répondu qu'elle était très brillante, très minutieuse, et très pro.

Ensuite, ils avaient été au magasin de jouet, c'était un magasin immense, il faisait deux étages de haut, le rez de chaussée était pour les filles, le première étages pour les garçons.

Sara avait encore deux ou trois trucs a acheter comme cadeau, si bien que Gil l'a laissa dans les rayons qui l'interessé elle et partie à la découverte d'autres rayons.

Sara chercha plusieurs minutes après Gil,puis l'aperçu au rayon microscope, elle eut un sourire.

-_Ne me dit pas que va lui acheter un truc comme ça, _dit elle en faisant un geste de la main vers les objets en questions.

-_Bien sur que si, il m'a dit qu'il avait plein d'échantillon a me ramener pour que je l'ai voient, mais j'ai acheté un microscope a un enfant d'un ami, il est géniale, tu le branche sur la prise USB de ton ordinateur,et tu peux faire tes réglages sur l'ordinateur, c'est relativement simple, je vais lui expliquer, et comme il m'a dit qu'il avait internet, on va pouvoir les regarder ensemble, _dit il enthousiaste en brandissant l'article recherché.

Sara regarda le prix, elle en fut estomaqué.

_-Tu as vu le prix de ce microscope?_

_-Oui, je sais, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai déjà acheté le même a Mathys, le gamin de Steven, _Sara se rappela que celui ci était le meilleur ami de Gil, un ami qu'il avait gardé depuis l'université. _On lui a acheté avec Brian, tu te rappelle de lui?_

_-Oui, votre groupe des trois mousquetaires_, un doux sourire vint sur les lèvres de Gil._ Mais je refuse que tu lui achètes ça, c'est beaucoup trop ... cher. _Les traits du csi se durcirent.

_-Merde, je me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé de mettre une partie avec moi, et je me rappelle pas que mon banquier te ressemble. Sara si je le fais, c'est que je peux, crois moi, et je veux lui acheter ça, c'est mon premier cadeau, et je veux que ce soit quelques choses qu'on peux partager a deux._

Il se retourna, il avait finit ses achats, Sara le regarda partir, puis secouant la tête de droite à gauche le suivit.

Tandis qu'il patientait à la caisse, Sara regardait Gil.

_-Tu crois qu'on ne pourra plus jamais avoir une conversation calme et détendu tout les deux, _Gil tourna la tête surpris vers elle.

-_Non je pense pas, tout du moins temps que nous n'avons pas réglé certains points, cela restera tendu, il y a trop de chose en jeu, _dit il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ils passèrent à la caisse, puis retournèrent à la voiture.

_-J'aimerais tellement changer le passé des fois,_ dit Sara, tout en conduisant sa voiture.

-_Moi aussi, j'aimerai tellement être resté avec toi ce soir là, à deux on aurait pu neutraliser Nathalie, et tout aurait continué._

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Sara, Gil passa son pouce en une douce caresse pour les essuyer, et passa sa main sur son cou, la forçant à venir se blottir dans ces bras, où elle se laissa aller à pleurer, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle contenait tout en elle, et de le revoir, de se disputer si souvent avait fait déborder le barrage qu'elle avait battit, et tout s'effondrer dans les bras puissant et réconfortant de Gil.

Ils restèrent enlacé plusieurs minutes, Gil lui déposant des doux baiser sur ces cheveux.

Quand Sara se calma légèrement, il glissa son index sous son menton, il voulait la voir dans les yeux.

Il plongea avec délice dans ces prunelle chocolat, puis doucement, s'avança vers elle, et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, qu'il n'avait pas le droit, mais il en avait terriblement envie.

Quand il vit que Sara fut surprise, un doux sourire vint s'étirer sur ces lèvres, puis recommença, pour qu'elle profite pleinement de celui là.

Sara n'en crut pas ces yeux, ou plutôt ces sensations, elle avait sentie les douces lèvres de Gil sur les siennes, et là il recommençait, elle savait qu'ils ne devaient pas faire ça, mais elle ne pouvait résister plus longtemps, et attrapa son cou avec sa main, le forçant a approfondir leurs baisers.

Gil fit passer sa langue dans la bouche de Sara, rendant se baiser plus passionner, plus vorace. Ces mains se glissa sur sa taille, puis leva légèrement son tee shirt, il lui fallait un contact direct avec sa peau, tandis qu'elle enfouissait une main dans le cou de celui ci.

Ils se séparèrent afin de reprendre leurs souffles, et Gil posa son front sur celui de Sara.

-_Je suis désolé_, dit il en baissant son regard, presque honteux.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard. Pourquoi lui faisait il cela, et de suite se rétracté, en s'excusant, il allait la faire devenir folle, elle voulait de lui, maintenant elle en était sur, elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie, et elle ferait tout pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais un nom lui revint en mémoire: "Mary". Elle secoua la tête, si Gil se laissait aller comme ça, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas avoir une grande importance dans sa vie, car de là où elle était, elle avait une vue imprenable sur sa virilité au combien puissante dans son jeans.

Elle se battrait pour lui, elle le désirait, et lui aussi d'après sa réaction physique, et maintenant, après se baiser, elle savait qu'il luttait contre ces sentiments, elle l'avait déjà fait craquer une fois, le faire une deuxième fois était faisable, même si elle devait attendre de nouveau sept ans.

**

Apres un titre comme ça, t'es pas morte?? a non, c'est vrai, tu es immortel XD

Pense a la banquette arriere de la 306, oups non du 4*4 mdr, voilà que je me trompe maintenant *lol*


	14. Chapter 14

Parce que didou n'est pas gentille avec moi, et qui ne souhaite pas que j'en garde d'avance, je vous en poste un, et j'ecrirais plus jamais quand je posterais le chapitre suivant, car de toute maniere certaines d'entre vous font tout pour pas que je respectent mes paroles et me supplies de poster^^

Voilà, mais c'est bien parce que j'aime vos remarques et me faire supplier que je poste de nouveau.

**chapitre 14: j'ai horreur des sms, sauf quand ils viennent d'un ange, doux reveille ce matin^^**

Ils rentrèrent à la maison, profitant de l'absence des autres pour monter leurs cadeaux dans leurs chambres. Gil profita pour emballer son cadeau, quand il entendit un bruit bizarre. Il sortit sa tête dans le couloir pour apercevoir les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait l'utiliser, il se dirigea donc vers celui-ci et trouva Sara assise au fond de celui ci.

-Sara, dit il étonné, en s'abaissant pour la porter, tu ne pouvais pas me le dire, je t'aurais aidé, dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il ne dit rien de plus, et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, une larme coula sur la joue de Sara, et pour la dissimuler, elle se plongea sur le torse de son ancien amant. Mais Gil l'avait déjà vu. Il l'a déposa doucement sur son lit, s'asseyant à coté d'elle, remettant les mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur son visage derrière son oreille.

-Tu peux appeler Marc s'il te plait, lui dit elle dans un murmure, et me chercher une petite serviette mouillé a l'eau froide, s'il te plait.

Il s'exécuta, en prenant le téléphone sur la table de chevet. Sara lui donna le numéro, puis il partit à la recherche d'une serviette, tout en appelant Marc.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard, et posa la serviette sur le dos de Sara, au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale, et s'assit à coté d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux.

_-Marc arrive dans une dizaine de minutes, il était dans les __parages_. Elle acquiesça de la tête, et posa sa tête sur les jambes de Gil. Alors il s'installa le dos sur la tête de lit, promenant ses doigts dans le cou de la jeune femme, et les descendant jusqu'aux épaules.

_-Je suis désolé, on n'aurait pas du aller au magasin,_ dit il avec une voix coupable.

_-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Gil, si tu n'avais pas était là, j'y aurais été quand même, et en plus, ses crise viennent n'importe quand._ Elle passa un bras derrière Gil, et lui caressa le dos, faisant des petites arabesques sur celui ci.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, profitant de cette étreinte.  
_-Tu te rappelle de la dernière fois?_ Dit-elle en se remémorant le passé.

Il réfléchit un petit peu, non pas à quand, mais pourquoi parler de cette fois là.  
_-Oui, l'affaire avec Heather._

_  
__-Quand tu es rentré, j'étais en larmes, tu ne m'avais jamais regardé comme tu l'avais regardé elle, et en plus tu avais passé la nuit avec elle._

_  
__-Oui, mais je t'ai expliqué,_ dit il tout en continuant ses douces caresses.

_-Gil, tu n'as jamais rien su m'expliquer, ce n'est pas en disant tu as confiance en moi que ça règle tout, parce que chez moi, ça veut pas dire expliquer ça_.

_- C'était mon amie, bébé. Elle avait tenté de se suicider. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je n'ai rien vu, tellement obnubilé par Nathalie. C'est la que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais trop impliqué dans cette affaire. Elle avait faillit me prendre mon amie, et par la suite, elle a pris ma femme_. On sentait que sa voix diminuée, il était partie il y a de cela six ans en arrière, se retrouvant seul dans son appartement, les placards de Sara vide, lui assis sur le lit, les fixant, il était perdu, perdu sans elle, jamais il se relèverait de la perte de son amour, et tout ça était de sa faute, il n'avait pas su la retenir.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir en bas, il allait se détacher de Sara, mais elle raffermit son étreinte. Il parut étonné et baissa vers elle un regard étonné. Elle fixait un point invisible sur le mur d'en face.

_-Tu m'as manqué Gil._

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle aussi lui avait manqué, mais il ne pouvait pas, sa gorge rester nouée, ses lèvres closes. Non. Il avait trop souffert, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait lui dire encore, seul un soupir lui répondit. Sara ferma les yeux, laissant une larme solitaire couler le long de sa joue.

Quand Marc passa la porte, Gil se leva et sans se retourner, les laissa seuls dans la chambre, il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il sortit de la maison, et prit son téléphone. Il était mal. Il avait besoin de parler, et il savait qui l'écouterait. Il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, au bout de deux sonneries, l'autre personne décrocha.

_-Salut Gil,_ dit elle tendrement, seul un long silence lui répondit, elle avait compris, il avait juste besoin d'une présence. Il parlerait dans plusieurs minutes.

Alors elle fit comme d'habitude, elle lui détailla se qu'elle voyait, les couleurs que la rue lui affichait, les scènes que des passants jouaient devant elle, elle savait qu'il fermerait les yeux, qu'il ne l'écouterait plus au bout de dix secondes. Elle savait aussi que dans quelques minutes, si c'était assez personnel, il pleurerait, en silence, certes, mais elle le savait. Elle reconnaissait son souffle, le même que quand il venait dormir chez elle, qui se glissait dans ces drap dans son dos, et qui la prenait dans ses bras, elle ne se retournait jamais, elle le laissait faire, et elle sentait toujours sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être consolé, il avait juste besoin d'une présence, et elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait toujours là, et elle était toujours là.

Il avait mit du temps à venir, en fait. Ils se voyaient souvent depuis plus de six mois, presque toutes les semaines. Il lui avait expliqué un peu ça vie, mais avant cela, elle avait du lui racontait presque toute sa vie à elle. Non pas que ça la dérangeait, elle avait aimé lui raconter sa vie, il se trouvait être un excellent public, et un jour, cela l'avait surpris, ils étaient tout les deux dans son salon, un verre de vin à la main, tout deux assis par terre devant sa cheminée. Ce soir là, il avait le regard triste, et il lui avait expliqué que cela faisait trois ans que Sara l'avait quitté. Et de là, il s'était ouvert un peu plus chaque jour. Elle avait conscience que se devait être la seule personne au monde auquel le grand docteur s'était ouvert, et elle l'écoutait, ne le poussant jamais, le laissant venir quand il le souhaitait.

Et cette nuit là, ils avaient trop bu, et ils avaient fait l'amour. Elle pensait l'avoir perdu à tout jamais, mais il était revenu, et avait continué à se voir régulièrement. Il s'était même surpris à l'appeler quand une affaire était trop dure, ou quand le noir tombait sur ses pensées, elle était toujours là pour lui, et aujourd'hui elle serait encore là.

**

Mon petit chou me manque, et j'aime pas ça, alors revient moi vite demon adoré^^


	15. Chapter 15

_Après une tres longue absence, je reviens crevée, vanée, mais heureuse de mon week end, a part peut etre la sauvegarde de mon pc a planter, et comme je lui ai fait une remise a neuf, j'ai tout perdue, heureusement que j'avais pas de chapitre d'avance^^ mais bon, j'ai quand même perdue deux de mes plus grandes fictions stargate pas encore publié, je vais devoir tout refaire *arf*_

_Voilà, 3617 mylife c'est fini XD, ah non, j'ai oublié, Nath va etre triste, j'ai perdu toutes mes créas aussi GSR ^^_

_Merci de me suivre encore, plein de Bisous a toutes, merci de vos reviews, et de me suivre encore._

_Chapitre 15: Vous m'avez manqué les filles de méméséne, j'vous adore.  
_

**Flash back**

Il resta plusieurs minutes devant cette porte fermée, les mains moites. Il les essuya encore une fois sur son pantalon, cela devait déjà faire au moins dix fois qu'il le faisait. Il se décida quand le voisin passa une deuxième fois à coté de lui tout en le dévisageant bizarrement - en effet, il avait eu le temps de descendre chercher son courrier et de remonter les trois étages et cet homme était toujours immobile devant la porte de sa petite voisine - il le dévisagea de haut en bas, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là ? Après tout, il savait que sa voisine était une belle femme, en plus seule qui plus est, peut être lui voulait il du mal ? Après tout il était bien à Vegas, la ville où le mal rode partout.

Il vit l'homme assez âgé prendre une grande inspiration et avancer doucement sa main sur la porte, la relâchant pour frapper deux petits coups.

Il attendit un instant pour voir si la jeune fille n'aurait pas de souci.

Il les vit se parler un peu, puis l'homme entra quand la brunette lui ouvrit la porte plus grand, il fut soulagé, et décida de rentrer chez lui.

La discussion commença un peu tendue, il savait qu'elle allait lâcher prise, qu'elle serait partit loin du labo, et il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas la laissait faire, il avait trop besoin d'elle.  
Elle l'agressa un peu, mais il ne marcha pas dans sa combine, il ne partirait pas. Il était venu savoir ce qui se passait chez elle, dans son passé, il voulait qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, et il comptait bien le savoir aujourd'hui.

Après une heure à tourner autour du pot, elle s'ouvrit finalement à lui. Elle lui expliqua la mort de son père, les familles d'accueil, la séparation avec son frère, sa vie jusqu'à sa rencontre.

Ils avaient finit sur le canapé, elle s'appuyait sur le torse de Gil, dos à lui, et il avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille, reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils n'avaient pas cherchés à analyser. Elle parlait de chose qui lui faisait mal, et lui la soutenait comme il pouvait. Quand il avait changé de canapé, elle ne parut pas perturbée, au contraire, elle s'était blottie contre lui instinctivement. Ils préféraient être de dos, peut être parce que si Sara regardait Gil dans les yeux, elle ne parlerait plus, elle serait bloquée.  
Ils avaient parlé de nombreuses heures, puis fatiguée de pleurer, de ressasser ses mauvais souvenir, elle sombra dans le sommeil, dans les bras de son supérieur, lui un doux sourire sur le visage.

Quand il l'a sentait se tendre, il laissait ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux. Cela la calmait, elle se blottissait plus près de lui, et retombait dans un sommeil profond, sans cauchemar, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Il s'aperçut à cet instant qu'il était bien, que c'était cette sérénité qu'il recherchait toute sa vie, que ses bras qui étaient posés sur son torse pourraient bien le faire rêver plus d'une fois d'une vie de couple. Enfin, ce rêve là, il l'avait déjà fait souvent, mais là, il y goutait, et le sentiment de bien être qui l'envahis n'allait plus le quitter. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait tout faire pour se faire pardonner, pour que ce rêve devienne réalité.

**

Sara se réveilla, elle entendait du bruit en bas. Après le massage de Marc, elle s'était endormie, la douleur avait été trop forte, elle lui avait prit toute ses forces, et elle était tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle se leva, puis descendit. Elle aperçut qu'ils étaient tous là dans le salon, à parler, à rire, racontant diverses histoires.

Elle resta à leur parler, rigolant avec eux, regardant Gil, qui lui, semblait la fuir du regard.  
Elle réussit à amener Cath dehors, elle voulait lui parler. Elle savait que connaissant la blonde, elle pourrait l'aider, si une personne était bien au courant de la vie de Griss c'était elle.  
Elle était assez gênée, tournant nerveusement son verre dans ces mains, si bien que Cath se mit à rire.

_-Si tu veux me parler de Griss vas-y, ne cherche pas un moyen de tourner autour du pot_. Sara lui lança un regard furibond, pas très contente qu'elle puisse lire en elle de cette façon.

_-Qui te dit que c'est de lui que je veux parler ?_ Dit elle outrée. Cath se mit à rire plus fort.

_-Tu crois vraiment qu'on ne voit pas votre manège ? Et excuse moi, mais cette nuit, vous n'avez pas été très discret_

Les joues de Sara s'empourprèrent. Elles gardèrent le silence quelques minutes, le temps à Sara de mettre toutes ces questions en place dans sa tête.

_-Tu connais une certaine « Mary » ?_

_  
_Cath fixa l'horizon, ne souhaitant pas que Sara voit l'étonnement qu'elle aurait pu laissait paraître. Comment était-elle au courant de l'existence de Mary ?

_-Oui,_ dit elle simplement, Sara soupira.

-_Tu veux vraiment que je te supplie_, dit-elle légèrement sarcastique.

_-C'est une connaissance de l'équipe_, dit-elle vaguement_, enfin, tout le monde la connait, toi aussi d'ailleurs. Elle est venue un temps au labo, afin de nous voir travailler, elle en avait besoin, tu as du déjà tomber sur la série « police scientifique »?_

_  
__-Oui, pourquoi ?_ demanda t-elle ne comprenant pas ou Cath voulait l'emmenait.

_-Mary Kessler, l'actrice principale !_

_-Quoi, tu veux dire que Griss serait l'ami d'une actrice ?_ dit elle presque en rigolant, tellement l'histoire était incongrue.

_-Oui, elle est restée près de deux mois au labo. Au début, Gil l'évitait au maximum, tu le connais, il préférait son bureau. Et après une enquête qui avait pas mal secoué Mary, ils ont passé une soirée ensemble... Personne ne sait quelle relation ils entretiennent, mais tout ce que l'ont sait, c'est que dès qu'elle vient sur Vegas, il fait tout pour changer son tour de garde avec celui de repos, ou pose des congés_. Dit elle en haussant les épaules, désolée de ne pas pouvoir dire à son amie plus de choses, Sara baissa la tête, déçue.

_-Tu sais, il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'aventure depuis que tu es partie. Il a souffert beaucoup de temps, même encore maintenant. Mais elle l'a aidé à avancer, et l'a fait changer, comme tu as pu le voir,_ dit-elle en se levant, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Sara resta quelques secondes dehors, digérant la nouvelle.

Griss avait une femme dans sa vie, mais elle décida qu'elle ne devait pas baisser les bras, elle se battrait. Pour elle. Et pour son fils.

**

que de souvenir a l'écriture de ce chapitre, n'est ce pas demon, un mal de ventre de deux jours, te rappelles tu?? ( te remets des images plein la tete XD)


	16. Chapter 16

_Merci a toutes de vos reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisirs._

_Encore milles excuses pour mon retard, mais je vous promets, j'essaye de ne plus tarder de trop, et le prochain chapitre en vaudra deux en longueur^^_

_Merci de me suivre toujours, les nuages gris partent un petit peu, peut etre que l'ecriture va revenir..._

_Pleins de Bisou à ma beta en or que j'adore, mais ça, tout le monde le sait, merci à mon ange qui sans elle, cette fic n'avancerait pas autant, sache que c'est un enorme plaisir pour moi que de te redonner le sourire en cette periode noir. Merci à mon petit pot de nutella d'etre là, et d'etre toi.  
_

**Chapitre 16: j'aime les greves des fac qui durent depuis janvier XD**

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Brian, qui était le psy et ami de Sara était venu manger avec sa femme Brigitte, ainsi que Marc. Gil comprit mieux le lien qui unissait Sara à Marc. Durant le repas, il apprit que Marc avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Sara pendant sa rééducation. Il avait même vécu un peu de temps ici, en tout bien tout honneur.

En attendant le dessert, Gil sortit prendre un peu l'air. Même si le fait d'avoir du monde à table lui plaisait beaucoup, il avait encore besoin de ses moments d'intimité.

Assis sur la pelouse, le regard porté sur la piscine qui lui offrait un petit clapotis en fond sonore et qui l'apaisait beaucoup.

Il sentit de suite qu'elle était là, à le fixer, se demandant comment l'aborder. Il en sourit d'avance. Il pensait qu'ils avaient passé ce stade là depuis longtemps.

_-Je me demandais quand tu te serais décidé à venir me parler._

_-Les garçons ont peur que tu leurs en veuilles._

_-Et toi non ? _demanda t il en portant son regard vers elle.

Cath haussa les épaules et essaya un petit sourire, auquel Gil lui répondit franchement. Alors elle avança, certaine qui ne lui en voulait pas de trop. Elle vient s'asseoir a coté de lui.

_-Alors ?_

_-Alors quoi ? Les garçons ont peur que je les vire ?_ dit il en rigolant amèrement. _Non, je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir rien dit, quoique je sois un peu déçu. Déçu d'avoir perdu autant de temps avec mon fils, mais je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute. _

Le silence tomba entre eux, prenant chacun le temps de réfléchir a toute cette situation.

_-Sara se pose des questions sur ta relation avec Mary,_ dit Cath en cassant le silence. Gil se tendit. Elle pouvait voir les muscles de ses bras se tendre.

_-Je ne vois pas où se trouve le problème,_ dit il assez froidement.

_-Je m'en fous moi Gil, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, mais elle souffre, et je ne veux pas ça, …c'est mon amie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, et je n'aime pas lui mentir._

_-Je ne te demande pas de mentir._

_-C'est vrai, mais moi-même je ne connais pas la relation que tu as avec Mary. Et Sara a le droit de se demander où votre histoire va finir._

_-Il n'y a pas d'histoire entre Sara et moi_, dit il en tournant un regard froid vers sa collègue.

-_Alors dis lui, parce qu'elle croit qu'il y a quelques choses, tout comme nous._

_-Je n'ai pas voulu en arriver là, mais … Je ne sais pas. Hier soir j'ai …. Je suis qu'un homme merde, _dit il en se levant. Il s'énervait, pas contre Catherine non, ni même contre Sara, mais contre lui-même. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas franchir cette ligne avec Sara, ça compliquerait encore plus les choses après, et il voulait d'abord profiter de son fils, et sa relation, ou non relation avec Sara passait après. Il ne voulait d'abord que le bonheur de son fils.

Il devait parler avec Sara, d'énormément de choses, et il repartait dans deux jours. Donc ce soir, il lui parlerait. Et pas question d'agir de nouveau comme le mâle dominant. Aujourd'hui, il garderait la tête froide, trop de choses étaient en jeu.

_-Tu lui as dit quoi au sujet de Mary et moi ?_

_-Je lui ai dit qu'on ne savait pas qu'elle relation tu avais avec elle, qu'on ne savait rien, excuse moi, j'ai menti, mais je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais lui dire._

_-Tu as bien fait, je n'aurais pas du te laisser lui dire. J'aurais du régler mes histoires moi-même. Je suis désolé._

Cath se leva et alla vers son ami, il l'a sera dans ses bras.

-_Merci Cath._

_-De rien, mais je te demande juste une chose, ne l'a fait pas souffrir Gil. S'il te plait, elle en a bien bavé, tout comme toi, je sais, mais s'il te plait._

Il l'a regarda et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_-Ne tant fait pas Cath, elle n'est pas la seule en faute dans l'histoire, je le sais._

Ils se séparèrent. Cath rentra, Gil se dirigea vers le fond du jardin. Il ne savait pas comment aborder la chose avec Sara. Il voulait son fils pendant les vacances, et il comptait bien se battre pour.

Il repensa à sa nuit avec Sara. Il avait apprécié. Il se mit à rire, il voulait tromper qui avec cette phrase ? Il en avait tellement rêvé de lui faire l'amour. Il s'était sentit revivre, pendant cette nuit là. Il avait tout oublié, il s'était perdu en elle, se retrouvant dans le passé, tout les deux, juste ensemble. Eux et leur amour.

Il se secoua vivement la tête. Comment pouvait-il imaginer une nouvelle vie avec Sara ? Elle avait sa vie ici, et lui la sienne était à Vegas. Elle avait ses amis ici, lui, il avait sa famille là-bas. Oui parce que son équipe était sa famille, ils avaient tous étaient là quand il était au plus mal, et maintenant, avec la promotion qu'il allait avoir, il était hors de question qu'il quitte le labo. Il avait tellement travaillé depuis ces six dernières années pour l'avoir, et elle était au bout de ses doigts. Il devait faire un choix s'il voulait être avec Sara, et il ne ferait pas ce choix là. De toute manière, elle l'avait déjà abandonné une fois, elle pourrait le refaire, et s'il quittait Vegas, il n'aurait plus rien. Alors non. Il resterait là bas, et Sara ici. Ils s'arrangeraient pour leurs fils, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait, profiter de son fils.

**Flash back.**

_-ça ne te dérange vraiment pas, tu es sur ?_

Un doux sourire vient sur ses lèvres.

_-Promis_, dit il en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule dénudée de sa compagne, en passant derrière elle pour chercher la veste de son costume. _Catherine sera super contente de te revoir, elle m'avait dit que je pouvais inviter quelqu'un, donc je ne vois pas où est le souci. _

_-Gil, je ne veux pas te forcer la main_, dit-elle légèrement gênée. Elle connaissait assez l'homme, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas mélanger _« ses mondes »_ comme il le disait si bien.

_-Tu ne me gêne pas, sinon je te l'aurais dit. Je suis ravi d'avoir mes amis avec moi, … tous mes amis_, insista t il en la poussant vers la porte.

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes après devant la porte de la maison de Catherine, la maison était décorée par des guirlandes lumineuses autour des fenêtres, et sur le toit.

_-Warrick à du s'amuser à monter sur le toit pour les accrocher, _dit elle en rigolant.

Il regarda les guirlandes faire le tour de la toiture, un sourcil relevé.

_-Le plus rassurant, c'est que chez moi, je ne ferais jamais ça_. Ils partirent tous deux dans un fou rire quand Cath ouvrit la porte.

_-Cath_, dit Gil la prenant dans ses bras, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. _Je vous ai ramené une invitée de dernières minutes_, dit il en se retournant vers Mary.

_-Mary, quel surprise, je pensais que tu étais à Washington ? _dit Cath tout en lui faisant la bise.

_-Je sais, mais ils ont annulé le tournage pour les fêtes, du coup, je pensais que Gil serait seul, j'ai voulu lui tenir compagnie. _Dit-elle en souriant.

_-Ravie de t'avoir avec nous, _dit Cath franchement, elle aimait bien cette femme, et surtout depuis que Gil la côtoyait, il était beaucoup plus ouvert.

Ils passèrent une soirée détendue, rigolant à chaque histoire. La soirée de noël était passé à une vitesse folle, personne ne disant quoique ce soit sur la présence de l'actrice. De toute manière, tout le monde l'aimait bien. Elle était simple, ne forçant personne, et tout le monde était reconnaissant d'avoir changé leur superviseur.

Ils s'étaient rendus comptent que rien ne se passait entre eux. Juste une grande amitié, qui se transformait parfois en flirt. Mais plus par amusement qu'autre chose.


	17. Chapter 17

_Ce chapitre a était si gentiment demandé, que le voici^^ le prochain n'est pas encore ecrit, il faudra attendre un peu!!_

_Merci a toi mon ange, et à mon demon, je vous adore, sans vous je n'en serais pas là._

_Pleins de Bisous, et merci de me suivre encore dans cette histoire qui nous menera..... je sais pas où XD_

**Chapitre 17: quand on mange toujours, on s'etonne pas de prendre un gros ventre XD ( photo sur demande lol)**

Quand il entra dans la maison, tout le monde était déjà au salon, pour la _soirée « souvenir de Sara »_, elle avait pas l'air trop contente que ces amis lui avaient préparé une surprise.

Il chercha des yeux son fils, mais il devait déjà être couché, il se dirigea alors vers le salon.

D'un regard, il vit qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place, à côté de Sara, ces trois amis d'ici avait pris le grand canapé, Greg et Célé était par terre, emmitouflés tout les deux dans une couettes, et le canapés une place était pris par warrick avec cath sur lui, il ne restait plus que le canapés deux places, avec déjà Sara dessus, mais visiblement, elle souffrait encore de son dos, elle était allongé sur celui-ci, quand elle le vit, elle se redressa, posant son dos sur l'accoudoir, il lui fit un sourire, et s'installa par terre, dos à son canapé, Sara le remercia d'un regard tendre.

Le DVD était déjà dans le lecteur, et la première photo apparut : Sara étant enfant, elle expliqua comment cette photo avait été tiré, pour l'anniversaire de son frère, elle devait avoir six ans.

Plusieurs photos défilées, puis une petite vidéo.

C'était dans un hôpital, on entendait un bébé pleurait, et on vit Sara sur son lit, c'était les premières minutes de vie de Gregoire, on pouvait voir que Céline était dans la pièce avec elle, Gil sourit, tout compte fait, il pouvait revivre cet instant, même s'il aurait aimé le voir en vrai, en vidéo, c'était mieux que rien.

Il sentit le bras de Sara se poser derrière lui, puis les doigts de celle-ci lui effleura la nuque, il pencha sa tête légèrement en arrière, il avait besoin d'un contact. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, quand Sara se trouvait trop près de lui, il ne contrôlait plus rien, il avait besoin de la sentir, et un petit sourire apparut sur ces lèvres, elle aussi avait besoin de ce contact.

Quand la vidéo fut finit, tout le monde se leva, Sara allant raccompagner ces amis à la porte, Gil en profita pour faire du café, et alla dans le salon, posa ces deux cafés sur la table, et s'installa.

Quand Sara réapparu, elle vit Gil assis, deux cafés sur la table, elle jeta un regard dans le reste de la maison, plus personne, ils étaient tous partit se coucher, donc Gil avait décidé que c'était maintenant qu'ils devaient parler, elle prit une longue respiration, ça n'allait pas être facile, ils allaient tout les deux se blesser, mais il le fallait, pour eux, mais surtout pour Grégoire, ils ne pouvaient pas toujours jouer la pluie et le beau temps entre eux, aujourd'hui, ils devaient mettre les choses à plat, pour avancer dans leurs vies, mais ce soir elle serait si leurs vie serait ensemble ou seuls, chacun de leurs côtés.

**Flash back**

Il regarda tout autour de lui, encore un aéroport, celui là lui était inconnu, c'était la première fois qu'il venait à San Francisco, et encore, il ne serait pas venu si son ami, le professeur Stevenson ne lui avait pas dit qu'il serait là, il avait trouvé là un prétexte pour passer plus de temps avec celui-ci, il est vrai qu'il aimait les séminaires, faire connaitre son savoir était très excitant, mais si en plus vous mettez un homme qu'il connaissait de son premier emploi, son ancien mentor, bien que celui ci était jeune, il lui avait apprit beaucoup de chose, en effet, le docteur en médecine légale était devenu plus un ami avec le temps, et ils ne manquaient une occasion de se revoir pour parler du bon vieux temps.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, avec un peu de chance, il trouverait un hôtel pas trop loin, Judy lui avait donné une liste d'hôtel pas loin du lieu de la conférence.

Il fut surpris d'entendre son nom à la sortit des portes du complexe, et fut encore plus surpris de voir son ami lui faire de grand signe, personne ne devait venir le chercher, il ne lui avait même pas communiqué son heure d'arrivée, ni même son numéro de vol.

_-Salut Pat, que fais tu ici ?_ demanda Gil étonné.

_-Je pensé que tu serais plus ravie de me revoir, _dit l'homme en entrainant l'entomologiste dans une étreinte.

_-je le suis, c'est vrai, c'est juste que…._

_-Tu te pose trop de question, je voulais t'accompagner à ton hôtel,_ dit il amusé, alors qu'il montait dans une voiture en stationnement.

Patrice l'amena chez lui, ayant une chambre d'ami, il allait logé chez lui pendant la durée du séminaire, qui s'étaler sur quinze jours.

C'était toujours la même chose avec les séminaires, trois heures le matin, le reste de libre, c'était long quand on était seul, mais là, il avait une ville a découvrir, et un ami avec qui passer le temps, c'est pour cela qu'il avait posé son samedi et dimanche avant, il pourrait profiter encore plus.

Le week end passa assez vite, parlant de tout avec son ami, Le lundi, celui-ci l'amena sur le lieu de la conférence, et le laissa se préparer, il devait rejoindre une jeune enquêtrice, ils travaillaient dans le même labo, et il l'avait pistonner auprès de son chef pour qu'elle participe à ce séminaire, il lui avait dit qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui à la morgue, souhaitant en savoir toujours plus, Gil avait sourit, son ancien mentor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir quelqu'un sous son aile.

Une fois la conférence finit, il rejoignît son ami, et fut étonné de voir une jeune femme à ces coté, lui donnant le bras, un sourire sincère plaquer sur le visage.

_-Je te promet que j'assisterais à toute les autres, j'arriverai a l'heure, et je mets plus les pieds au labo._

_-Je trouve le moyen de te faire assister à la meilleure des conférences et toi tu trouve plus intéressant le cas d'un mort d'un homme retrouvé en six morceaux_, dit il faussement vexé.

_-Pat, je te promet que je le referait plus_, dit elle avec un sourire espiègle, elle imitait très bien la petite fille rusée, se dit Griss avec un sourire sur le visage.

_-Ah Gil, surtout ne prends jamais une belle femme dans ton équipe, elle t'en fera baver, tu ne pourras jamais lui dire non_, dit il en apercevant son ami.

_-Je vois ça, mais je pensais que tu avais plus de caractère que ça, _dit il en avançant sa main vers la jeune fille_, Gil Grissom, l'ami du vieux bougon_, dit il en souriant.

_-Sara Sidle, la plus intenable des élève du doc_, dit elle avec un clin d'œil à celui-ci.

_-Tu n'es pas mon élève, tu es … je sais pas, la nouvelle locataire de la morgue peut être !!_ Ils rigolèrent tout les trois.

Ils se retrouvèrent au restaurant tout les trois, parlant du séminaire, et Sara parla du cas qui l'avait retenu au labo.

Puis elle du partir, elle avait un rendez vous avec des amis, elle profitait de ces quinze jours de séminaire pour sortir un peu, les horaires du labo ne pouvait pas lui laisser autant de liberté.

Le lendemain, elle se retrouva à la conférence entouré de Gil et de Patrick, puis passa la journée chez elle, ayant pas mal de travail en retard.

Quatre jours passa comme ça, tranquillement, passant ces matinée a la conférence, le midi a déjeuner avec son mentor et l'ami de celui-ci, puis les après midi, elle les consacrée a ces occupations. Enfin, les après midi devenait de plus en plus courtes, passant beaucoup plus de temps pendant le repas, parlant à Pat et son ami, qu'elle trouvait vraiment agréable.

Le vendredi, pendant le repas, le docteur prévint Gil qu'il partait pour le week end, il serait donc seul, et Sara avait profité d'être en congés pour l'inviter à passer le week end avec elle s'il le souhaitait. Il avait accepté assez vite.

Le week end se passa tranquillement, entre les promenades, les restaurant, les visites, ils devenaient de plus en plus proches, plus complices ; plus joueurs entre eux.

La semaines suivante se passa très vite, passant le plus clair de leurs temps a deux, appréciant juste la présence de l'autre, ne faisant rien de spéciale, restant assis dans un parc à parler, ou sur la terrasse d'un café, Pat en les voyant devenir si proche avait décidé de les laissaient tranquille, cela l'arrangeait un peu, il avait une nouvelle conquête, il pouvait en profiter un peu plus.

A l'approche d'une week end, Pat les prévenaient encore de son départ de l'appartement. Il fit ces au revoir a son ami, Gil devait repartir le dimanche dans l'après midi, ils ne se reverraient plus du week end.

Sara arriva comme prévu à l'appartement de son ami le samedi vers 11Heures, ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant, puis se promenèrent de nouveau dans la ville, le soir venue, ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant qui surplombait la baie de San Francisco, la soirée était chaude, et les deux amis savaient qu'ils passaient leurs dernière soirée ensemble, ils n'avaient pas envies de se quitter, alors, Gil l'invita à prendre un café à l'appartement de son ami, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Ils passèrent devant un vidéo club, où Sara proposa de regarder un dernier film entre eux, Gil avait acceptée de suite, trop heureux d'avoir une excuse de plus pour passer plus de temps ensemble, il n'était pas pressé de la voir partir.

Ils regardèrent le film, tout deux dans le canapé, Sara avait commencer à bailler, il n'avait rien dit, juste sourit, puis il l'avait sentit partir dans les bras de Morphée, sa tête était venue reposé contre son épaule.

A la fin du film, il éteignit la télé, il alla s'installer pour sa première nuit avec elle, certes, il ne l'avait pas imaginé comme ça, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien, au moins, il aurait la chance de se réveiller avec elle au petit matin. Mais à peine bougea t il légèrement qu'elle se réveilla, plongeant directement dans son regard azur.

Doucement, comme demandant l'accord, Gil avança une main vers sa joue, la caressant tendrement, elle était vraiment adorable avec cette air endormit, ils restèrent plongeaient dans les yeux de l'un l'autre, puis Sara fit le premier pas, elle avança doucement son visage du sien, puis pressant doucement ces lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baiser s'intensifia, les mains de Gil parcourait avec fièvre son corps, le caressant, le parcourant.

Il se leva du canapé, et la porta, lui demanda silencieusement de mettre ces jambes autour de son bassin, ainsi enlacé, il pouvait l'embrassait à sa guise, promenant ces mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme, puis se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

Leurs étreintes fut tendre, ils se découvraient, voulant que leurs seul moment qu'ils auront ensemble soit inoubliable, car ils avaient vu tout les deux dans leurs yeux, il partait demain, c'était un souvenir qu'ils voulaient d'eux deux, mais il n'y en aurait pas d'autre, c'était un _« au revoir »._

Ils s'endormirent enlacé l'un contre l'autre, heureux d'avoir fait l'amour ensemble.

Gil se réveilla, resserrant son étreinte sur le corps pressé contre le sien, il apprécia ce contact, puis avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, se rappelé de sa nuit agité avec Sara.

Il se leva doucement, et s'habilla, il quitta l'appartement.

Quand il rentra peut de temps après, il prépara le petit déjeuner, heureux que la boulangerie se trouvait être juste en bas de l'immeuble.

Il entra dans la chambre avec un plateau a la main, il vit que Sara se réveillait, il l'a regarda en s'asseyant a coté d'elle.

_-Salut_, dit elle d'une voix encore endormit, il sourit, elle était vraiment adorable au réveille.

_-Salut. _

Le silence s'installa entre eux, profitant juste de pouvoir se regarder encore.

_-Je pensais que tu serais parti, _dit Sara.

-_Je ne pouvais pas_, dit il simplement, levant une main vers le visage de la jeune femme, il lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, lui dégageant son visage, il s'abaissa pour l'embrasser.

_-Gil_, dit elle tout contre sa bouche, se demandant elle-même si c'était par plaisir, ou par douleur, douleur de savoir qu'il partait, qu'ils ne devaient pas, que cette nuit était _leurs « au revoir _». Gil, lui, intensifia le baiser, pensant que c'était la première option.

Il s'allongea sur elle, ces mains vagabondant déjà sur son corps.

_-Le petit … déjeuné…. Va être …. Froid, _dit-elle entre deux baisers.

_-C'est vrai…. Que le jus…. D'orange Froid…. C'est pas… génial, _dit il en lui laissant pas le temps de fuir.

Plus d'une heure après, ils étaient tout deux allongé sur le lit, en sueur. Certes, leurs étreintes de cette nuit ce voulait douce, tendre, mais là, c'était comme un cri du désespoir, c'était dur, violent, ils voulaient marquer dans leurs esprits le plaisir de cette étreinte, ressentir les sensations rien quand y repensant, voulant se rappeler des violents coup de reins de Gil, du corps cambré de Sara sous lui, des ongles entrant dans la chair de Gil, cette nuit c'était _un « au revoir »_, ce matin, cela sonnait plus comme un _« adieu »._

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, tout deux plongeait dans le regard de l'autre.

Ils se douchèrent séparément, puis ils allèrent manger a l'extérieur, évitant tout contact de leurs peau, ils étaient bien ensemble, il n'y avait aucune gêne, mais ils savaient qu'ils étaient tout deux désespéré, un seul baiser pouvait les emmener de nouveau dans des étreintes plus violentes.

Arrivée à l'aéroport, Gil passa une main tendre sur le visage de Sara, voulant enregistrer les moindres détailles de son visage, il ferma les yeux en même temps qu'elle, appréciant tout deux ce contact.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, puis descendant sur son épaule en l'embrassant, faisant passer sa langue sur sa peau, il voulait encore la gouter une dernière fois, se rappeler de son odeur.

Un petit gémissement passa les lèvres de Sara, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il était partit, elle regarda son dos si musclé passer les portes pour l'embarcation, son dos avec les marques des ces griffes sourit elle avant de quitter ce lieu, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

En entrant dans sa voiture, elle aperçu une carte, avec les coordonnées de Gil, elle retourna le petit carton.

_A toi de voir si tu veux des nouvelles, je comprendrais que tu ne le souhaites pas, mais ne m'en veux pas d'essayer._

_Gil._

_**_

_Je pense a toi mon demon, mais surtout a la moto, j'espere que tu l'as pas fracassé XD_


	18. Chapter 18

_On repars dans les petits chapitres, desolé, mais les longs, c'est trop pour moi._

_je devais poster plus tôt, mais une certaine fiction stargate m'a retenu, et je vous dit pas comment elle était tres belle, d'ailleur j'ai rien fait de mon apres midi, j'ai juste lu, et en plus j'ai même pas eu le temps de faire ma vaisselle, O'neill etant vachement plus interessant._

_Merci a mon demon d'etre toujours demoniac avec moi^^_

_Merci a mon ange, tes mails me font toujours un bien fou._

_Merci a toutes de me lire, et excusez moi, mais je trouve les reviews un peu en baisse, ai je encore du monde qui me suit?????? laissez juste un ti mot pour voir si je vous captive encore ;)_

**Chapitre 18: Comment peut on s'appeler amie si on se soucie pas de l'autre ;)  
**

Elle reprit sa position de toute à l'heure sur le canapé, dos à l'accoudoir, mais ne regardant pas Gil pour autant, ses yeux parcouraient la pièce, elle était stressée.

Il soupira légèrement et lui tendit sa tasse de café. Elle lui prit, lui adressant un maigre sourire.

Après en avoir bu la moitié, elle se leva pour la remettre, puis se réinstalla, prête pour « l'affrontement ». Elle inspira fortement.

_-Quand j'étais dans le désert_, commença t-elle, en fixant ses pieds_, Nathalie m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait me réveiller_. Elle sentie une main venir prendre les siennes. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il la touche, sinon, elle ne pourrait pas continuer.

_-J'aurais voulu qu'on commence du début, _dit il en resserrant son étreinte avec ses doigts. Elle releva la tête vers lui, et hocha la tête affirmativement.

_-Quand tu as quittés Frisco, j'étais perdue. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé des …. Sentiments aussi profonds, _dit-elle en rabaissant la tête_. A chaque fois que j'allais dans un lieu, je voyais ton sourire, je t'entendais m'expliquer quelques choses. Je devenais folle, et ça Pat l'avait bien vu, il n'a jamais rien dit. Il était juste là pour moi. _Elle fit une légère pause, le temps de se rappelait cette période difficile.

_J'ai mit plus de trois mois pour t'envoyer ce mail, me demandant si ça aurait pu m'apporter un quelconque réconfort, ou juste un immense désespoir si tu ne m'avais pas répondu. J'étais heureuse que tu me répondes une heure plus tard._

Gil baissa la tête, se souvenant de ce mail. Il avait attendu si longtemps un geste de sa part, il appelait souvent Patrice pour avoir des nouvelles, mais son ami n'était pas très bavard. Il voulait prendre l'avion, la retrouver. Mais il n'avait pas le droit, si elle ne le contactait pas, c'est qu'elle avait tiré un trait, alors, ce soir là, quand il avait reçu le mail, il était heureux. Certes, ce mail n'était pas très explicite, elle voulait savoir comment il allait, s'il était toujours à Vegas, bref, un mail d'ami. Il lui avait répondu de la même manière, un léger pincement au cœur.

_-Je savais comment mon mail serait interprété, mais je ne pouvais pas te dire que tu me manquais, que j'étais perdue sans toi, donc j'ai pris sur moi. Je te voulais près de moi, comme je ne savais pas si tu voulais de moi pour toujours, j'ai préféré l'être en ami._

Elle s'arrêta un moment, posant son regard sur celui de son amant, enfin, son ex amant. C'était à son tour de s'ouvrir, et il le comprit.

_-Quand j'ai reçu ton mail, je crois que c'est le moment où j'ai pris conscience que je t'avais perdu. Pas perdu pour toujours, juste que je ne t'aurais jamais dans ma vie, que tu resterais une amie et j'étais vraiment triste. Et encore le mot et faible, _dit il sur un ton ironique_. J'ai compris que tu voulais de la distance, donc je ne t'ai pas forcé la main. Je comprends aujourd'hui que j'ai agit stupidement._

Ils restèrent en silence un moment, puis Sara décida de continuer. Il y avait encore pleins de choses à dire sur eux, des bonnes et des moins bonnes.

_-Puis il y a eu cet appel de toi, celui où….._

_-Je te demande de venir à Vegas !!_

_-Tu savais que tu brisais une règle entre nous._ En le voyant hocher la tête elle continua, _on en avait jamais parlé, mais le fait d'entendre ta voix au téléphone depuis toutes ces années, j'en ai eu les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, je n'arrivais plus a m'arrêter._

_-Je sais, je t'ai entendu, si tu avais vu ma main trembler ; j'ai cassé trois crayons entre mes doigts. Je suis pathétique,_ dit il en enfouissant sa tête dans sa main, tout en rigolant.

-_Nous sommes pathétique, tout ça parce qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais voulu dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement._

_-Oui, on avait peur. Peur de souffrir comme on avait déjà souffert la première fois, nous savions tout les deux que nous avions eu une relation très forte, même si celle ci n'avait pas durée longtemps._

_-On s'est fait souffrir mutuellement dès les premiers moments et on a toujours continué, voulant se protéger, mais cela nous a fait souffrir encore plus. J'ai adoré les deux ans que nous avions passés ensemble, avant que Nathalie apparaisse. Et là, même avant de savoir que c'était elle, elle avait réussit à trouver notre point faible et elle en a joué._

_-Je suis désolé d'avoir mit tant de temps à te laisser entrer dans ma vie._

_-Je sais que tu étais terrifié, moi aussi je l'étais. Mais j'essayais de prendre sur moi, j'essayer de nous faire avancer._

_-Oui, je l'ai compris, bien qu'il fût déjà tard, presque trop tard._

_-Quand tu es venue chez moi, tu te rappelle, le soir où je t'ai raconté ma vie._

_-Oui, j'étais très ému par ton passé, tu le cachais si bien. Jamais je n'aurais pus imaginer tout ça._

_-J'ai eu ce matin là, le plus beau de tout les réveils, même en rêve ce n'était pas aussi bien._

En effet, il avait était acheter des croissants et comme leur premier petit déjeuner, il lui avait rejoué la même scène, prenant conscience qu'ils avaient perdu trop de temps, qu'il fallait avancer.

_-J'ai étais heureuse Gil_. Dit-elle en lui tenant la main. Elle avait vu un voile de tristesse passer dans son regard océan, il releva la tête vers elle.

_-Merci, merci de me le dire, j'en ai besoin … Enfin, je crois. J'ai été heureux et je voulais tellement que ça marche entre nous. J'aie fermais les yeux sur tout ce qui pouvait nous nuire. Mais des fois, taire les choses les envenimes plutôt qu'elles tarissent__. __Je l'ai découvert trop tard, et je t'ai fait souffrir._

_-On s'est fait souffrir mutuellement, j'aurais du te parler de mon mal être, mais j'ai laissé couler._

_-On a était nul sur toute la ligne._

_-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'aurais peut être du te prévenir pour Grégoire_

Elle le vit se raidir, ils allaient entamer la partie la plus difficile maintenant.


	19. Chapter 19

_hé oui, c'est encore moi, apres on viendra encore se plaindre que je poste pas assez vite^^_

_Dernier de la semaine je pense, on verra pour la suite lundi ou mardi._

_Juste un petit mot pour quelqu'un qui joue un grand role dans ma vie:_

**_Bien sûr y'a les rimes en fleur.._**

**_...Les "je n'aime que toi",  
les "mon amour", les "pour toujours"...  
_**

**_...Miauler "Je t'aime" tout le monde peut l' faire,  
c'est comme Amen c'est pas très dur..._**

**_...Les mots d'amour c'est pas ça  
C'est bien plus compliqué crois-moi  
Les déclarations les plus belles  
Ne figurent pas dans les manuels..._**

_Voilà, petit aparté fini, Merci de me suivre encore._

_P.S hanane: et oui, totally l'a en priorité parce que c'est ma beta, sinon, je vous mets au defi de me relire^^ et quelqu'un d'autre là un peu avant aussi, mais disons que c'est ... ma deuxieme Beta, mais là c'est plus basé sur l'histoire que sur l'orthographe ;). Et sinon, le bébé, euh.... c'est pas trop prevu au programme, mais bon, je sais pas la suite de cette fic, donc je peux pas dire, j'ai pas encore la fin en tête., j'en suis qu'a deux chapitres plus loin  
_

_Bonne lecture._

**_Chapitre 19: _Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme. **

_-Sara, avant il n'y avait que nous dans l'histoire, on se faisait mal mutuellement, on en a souffert. Mais avec tes choix, tu as fait souffrir notre fils._

_-Gil, je suis désolée, mais…._

_-Evite de commencer par : « je suis désolée », parce qu'on est désolé d'avoir cassé un verre, désolé de ne pas avoir appelé. Mais pas désolé d'avoir caché un enfant à son père_, dit il plus froidement.

_-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, _dit elle énerver.

_-Le choix, parce qu'il y avait un choix à faire ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant. Une fois nous avions eu cette discussion, une seule fois, et je t'ai dit que même si je ne souhaitais pas être père, c'est vrai, mais tu savais que jamais je n'aurais laissé mon enfant vivre sans l'un de ces parents. Tu sais comme ça compte pour moi, j'ai grandi sans mon père, je sais la douleur que cela fait._

_-Il n'a pas souffert,_ dit elle en se redressant.

Un rire amer sortit des lèvres de Gil

_-Mais non, bien sur il n'a pas souffert. Parce que pour lui je n'existais pas. Que lui as-tu dis sur moi quand il te réclamait son père ? J'étais mort, ou simplement qu'il n'avait pas de père. Mais enfin Sara ouvre les yeux. Regarde comment il se comporte avec moi, il attendait que ça, un père, et toi tu lui as pris._

_-Tu me juge sans savoir, je pensais que tu ne jugeais jamais._

_- Donne-moi le pouvoir de te comprendre !_

_-Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, tu étais obnubilé par cette affaire, si bien qu'on ne se voyait plus. Ca te ronger de l'intérieur, et en plus tu étais partit, partit loin de Vegas, loin de moi. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais besoin d'espace, et d'après tes rares appels, c'était autant avec moi qu'avec le boulot._

_-Arrête, ce n'est pas vrai, je t'appelais dès que je le pouvais._

_-Oui, deux fois par semaines, tu devais être bien occupé là bas, _dit-elle sur un ton amer.

_-Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais voir quelqu'un d'autre ? _demanda t il choqué. Sara releva la tête.

_-Est-ce que tu m'as fait comprendre autre chose ?_ dit elle les yeux pleins de larmes, lui avouant le secret que jamais elle croyait divulguait un jour_, tu ne m'appelais pas, tu me touchais plus comme avant. Désolée de te le dire, mais nos étreintes servaient seulement à nos besoins primitifs et n'exprimaient même plus d'amour. Tu rentrais du boulot, on faisait l'amour, et tu me tournais le dos pour dormir. Excuse moi, mais avant la nuit dernière, je ne savais plus ce que c'était d'avoir un homme passionné dans son lit._

_-Ne rejette pas ça sur moi Sara, c'est trop facile. Tu flirtais avec cet agent de police sous mon nez. Tu sortais même trois fois par semaines avec les garçons, et je ne disais rien._

_-Justement, tu crois que ça m'amusait de faire ça ? _dit elle en haussant la voix_, j'essayais de te réveiller, mais toi tu étais de pire en pire. Même quand ce jeune policier à voulu m'embrasser, la seule chose que tu as faite, fut de planter ta tête dans ce maudit appareil photo, sans rien dire. Comme ci tu en avais fichtrement rien à foutre de moi, et ça je ne pouvais plus le supporter._

_-Tu as toujours dit que tu ne voulais pas que le labo soit au courant, _dit il en se calmant un peu, baissant le regard.

_-Je ne le voulais pas, parce que tu ne le voulais pas. C'était la seule condition pour t'avoir avec moi._

_-Tu me l'aurais dit, on aurait arrangé les choses._

_-On ne le pouvait pas, c'était déjà perdu, et on le savait tout les deux._

Le silence tomba pendant plusieurs minutes, réfléchissant tout les deux au passé.

_-Quand je suis rentré, je pensais que les choses iraient mieux._

_-On a bien fait semblant au début,_ dit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient sur ces joues.

Les yeux de Griss s'élargirent

.

_-Tu as donc fait semblant pendant tout ce temps, rien n'était sincère ? _dit il d'un ton plus que déçu.

_-J'ai appris ma grossesse au milieu de ton séminaire,_ dit elle en un souffle, il avait blanchit d'un coup.

-_Tu es resté avec moi tout ce temps, dormant à coté de moi, vivant tous les jours comme ci de rien était, sans rien me dire ?_

_-Je suis …._ Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase_. Excuse moi Gil_, dit elle en laissant échapper un sanglot.

Elle se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait vraiment, et elle avait joué la comédie. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas lui qui avait jeté l'éponge sur eux, mais c'était bien elle. Elle se rappelait maintenant le comportement de Gil, le séminaire l'avait changé. Il était revenu plus serein, plus attentionné, plus tendre, mais elle avait tout rejeté, ne voulant plus faire le premier pas. Elle se rendit compte que les premiers pas, c'était lui qui les avaient fait et même le deuxième, même les suivants. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas bougé, elle était resté sur ces positions, c'était de sa faute à elle.

_-Tu aurais du me le dire, je t'aurais évité de faire semblant, je serais partit, _dit il alors qui voyait ce que Sara avait vécu, le doute, la peur, et l'abandon de leur amour. C'était le plus dur, elle avait cessé de l'aimer.

-_Je t'aimais Gil, crois moi, je t'aimais vraiment. J'aurais tout fait avec toi, mais ce mensonge aux autres me rongeait de l'intérieur. Rester enfermée avec toi dans une maison, ne sortant jamais, ne pas répondre a mon propre téléphone chez moi de peur que ce soit le boulot, ne pas pouvoir acheter le pain ensemble dans notre boulangerie. Toutes les choses banales qu'un couple fait et que nous, nous ne pouvions pas. Je crois que ça à eu raison de moi et les doutes se sont imposés naturellement… Puis il ya eu l'affaire avec Heather, et là, ça à conformer le tout…… Nathalie est arrivée par la suite… Dans le coffre de la voiture, je priais. Je priais tellement fort. Je serrais ma main sur mon ventre, n'ayant qu'une peur, qu'elle me prenne mon enfant, notre enfant, la seule chose que j'avais encore de toi, que personne ne pourra me le prendre. Je ne voulais pas le partager, comme je te partageais avec Heather, ou dieu sait qui encore._

_-Tu ne m'as jamais partagé Sara_, dit il en fixant une tache invisible sur le sol.

-_Je ne le savais pas, tu ne me le prouvais pas, et j'en avais besoin._

_-Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit Sara, combien de fois m'as tu dis alors que tu faisais des cauchemars au début de notre relation que tu devais faire seule ce parcours, que je n'avais rien à faire dans cette partie de ta vie. Ca me tuais de te voir te détruire, mais j'ai rien dit, j'ai laissé faire, même si au fond de moi j'en souffrais. Et tu voulais que je revienne de mon séminaire la bouche en cœur et agir comme tu as toujours détesté ?? Excuse moi Sara mais là, il m'aurait fallut une carte pour me guider dans tes envies. Aujourd'hui je peux te parler et demain non !! Je suis qu'un homme bordel, il faut m'expliquer certaines choses, je ne peux pas deviner tout seul_

_-J'aurais voulu que tu le fasses_

Un nouveau silence s'installa, se calmant tout les deux.

_-J'aurais tellement voulu être là pour Grégoire, le voir grandir, le voir marcher… Et toi tu me dis que c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas le partager. Pourtant je croyais que tu voyais pour tes futurs enfants une famille parfaite, un mari, des enfants, un chien, une grande maison…. Tes projets ont bien changés avec le temps._

_-C'est facile de reporter la faute sur moi Gil. Toi tu es un saint, tu n'as jamais rien fait peut être ?_

_-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais blanc dans l'histoire, mais je suis désolé, parce qu'entre toi et moi, c'est quand même moi qui est le plus perdu !!_

_-Arrête de parler comme ça, à croire que Grégoire est une chose, un objet, c'est à celui qui le possédera_

Un rire sortit des lèvres de Gil, un rire plutôt méchant.

_-A oui, excuse-moi. Maintenant c'est moi qui endosse le rôle du possessif, qui monopolise tout. Excuse-moi de te voler le « seul » tord que tu avais,_ il insista bien sur le mot seul.

_-Tu ne voulais pas d'enfant, la seule chose que tu souhaitais, c'était avancer dans ton boulot, avoir une jolie carrière, et nous, on passait au second plan._

_-Ce n'est pas vrai Sara, et tu le sais. Tu t'en rends compte maintenant, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas le voir, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, tu viens de te rendre compte quand rentrant de mon séminaire j'avais changé. Je voulais une vraie vie avec toi, je m'investissais plus pour nous, et tu m'aurais laissé le temps, tu aurais même appris que je voulais changer de travail. Une université de Vegas m'avait proposé un poste, je devais donner ma réponse deux mois après ton départ_. Sara baissa la tête, des larmes traversant la barrière de ces yeux

_-Je sais que c'est ce silence qui à tué notre couple Sara, et je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ça, mais tu le savais dès le début, on était d'accord tout les deux._

_-Oui, je sais, mais je me suis lassé je pense._

_-Oui, et le silence pour les autres et entré dans notre vie, et à finit par nous atteindre_.

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

Il se leva et prit les deux tasses de cafés maintenant vide, il alla les remplir, il savait que Sara avait besoin de souffler un peu, lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Il l'a rejoignit peu de temps après, les deux tasses fumantes dans les mains, les déposant sur la table.

_-Comment on va faire pour Grégoire ? _demanda timidement Sara.

Gil soupira légèrement, voilà, la deuxième partie commençait, et celle là serait plus dure que la première.

**

_si vous avez des doutes, excusez moi, mais mon demon et moi, on a une vie webienne tres interessante XD._

_Promis, j'arrete avec les chansons XD_


	20. Chapter 20

Allez, un petit tour en musique….

_« Mais vous savez changer d'prénom  
C'plus compliqué que changer d'sexe  
Qu'y soit trop court qu'y soit trop long  
Faut s'résigner à vivre avec »_

Donc voilà, vivez avec mes petits chapitres XD

Ok, j'arrête mes conneries en musiques, quoique….

Gros bisous à une vraie amie qui partage la même passion que moi (Gil bien sûre XD^^) qui une fois m'a appelé ma chouette, ce qui m'a perturbé, et que ce midi, en écoutant encore cette chanson, j'en ai rit toute seule^^

Merci a démon de me bourré ma boite mails, mais je pense que tu sais que je préfère d'autre mails de toi *lol*

Sinon, merci pour les reviews, prochain chapitre quand j'aurais une reviews de mon cœur, car elle se fait rare en ce moment^^

**Chapitre 20 : même en changeant de pseudo, une personne reste ce qu'elle est au fond, et on le découvre toujours un jour….**

Il se réveilla avec le bruit de sa porte qui s'ouvrait, il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir un œil pour voir arriver une petite tête brune sur lui, sautant sur le lit.

IL attrapa le garçon avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, ravie d'avoir un réveille comme celui là.

Apres quelques chatouilles, et quelques câlins, il se frotta les yeux et regarda l'heure, 7H25, ok, son fils était un lève tôt, d'habitude c'est a peine l'heure qui finissait son service. Il passa une main fatigué sur son visage, la nuit avait été courte, et reprendre un vie normale était assez perturbant pour son organisme.

Ils restèrent tout deux allongé dans le lit de Gil, parlant de chose est d'autre.

Gil se leva, et le donna son cadeau, celui-ci étant dans sa chambre, il voulait garder ce moment rien qu'à eux deux, le premier cadeau qu'il offrait a son fils.

Le petit déballa soigneusement le paquet, Gil le regarda ému dans ces gestes, il ressemblait tellement à Sara, son regard était pétillant, le même que sa mère.

Grégoire poussa un cri de joie en voyant son nouveau microscope, il était fou de joie, il sauta au cou de son père et l'embrassa, enroulant ces petit bras autour de sa nuque.

Il porta son fils, et pris la boite que le petit avait laissé sur le lit, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Grégoire, prés a installer le nouvel objet dans sa chambre.

Apres plus d'une heure et demie, ils étaient plongés dans une étude d'un poil de bras que Gil avait sacrifié pour les recherches de son fils.

Sara les retrouva tout deux plongé dans l'ordinateur, ils avaient prit des photos avec le microscope, et les avaient envoyé sur le pc, la manœuvre était assez simple, le logiciel étant adapté pour les enfants.

Le petit avait les yeux pétillant, il était assis sur les genoux de son père, regardant par intermittence l'ordinateur et le microscope, les yeux émerveiller par ce qu'il voyait, et Gil le regardait plein de fierté qu'il s'intéresse à la même chose que lui.

_-Regarde, je me suis créé un compte msn, comme ça on pourra se parler, et on pourra même se voir._

_-je parlais déjà avec tonton Greg, tonton Warrick, tonton Nick, mais le plus souvent, c'est a marraine que je parle, même que des fois, ils sont sur leurs travail, donc on peut pas trop non plus._

Gil le regarda amusé, il était heureux, maintenant il pourrait le voir souvent, c'est vrai que le téléphone c'est bien, mais là, avec la camera, ils pourraient se voir en vrai, c'était vraiment mieux.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre ils levèrent tout les deux la tête simultanément, et le petit bondit des jambes de son père pour se retrouver dans les bras de sa maman.

_-Maman_

_-Bonjour monsieur le prince, prêt pour votre journée ?_ demanda t elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_-Oui, je suis en pleine forme._

_-Bonne anniversaire mon grand,_ dit elle en déposant un baiser claquant sur sa joue, le petit passa une main sur celle-ci, avec une moue écœuré.

_-Beurk, j'aime pas les bisous bruyants_, dit-il en repartant sur son père._ Regarde maman, Gil m'a offert un super microscope, je vais même pouvoir lui montrait ce que je fais, c'cool hein !_

_-Oui, très,_ dit elle en s'avançant vers le pc, elle s'approcha de Gil, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. _Bonjour Gil._

_-Bonjour Sara,_ dit il en reprenant Grégoire sur ces genoux.

_-Il t'a réveillé a quel heure ?_demanda t elle en souriant.

_-7H30, mais c'était un réveil agréable_, dit il en regardant son fils jouer sur le microscope.

Le silence s'installa, Sara regardait Gil évoluer avec son fils, comment avait elle doutait un jour de Gil, il était très gentil avec Grégoire, tout compte fait, elle n'avait pas trop de souci à se faire pou les vacances.

Elle se racla la gorge au bout de dix minutes.

_-Grégoire, papa et moi, on a un autre cadeau pour toi._ Le petit se retourna sur sa mère, puis sur son père, attendant la suite de la discussion. _En faite, vendredi prochain, Gil voudrait que tu ailles chez lui pour le week end._

Le sourire du petit s'agrandit de nouveau, c'est yeux s'illuminèrent encore plus.

_-Mais pour ça tu devras prendre l'avion,_ lui dit Gil, pas trop sur de la réaction de son fils.

-_Cool, comme la fois ou nous sommes allez voir Allan_, dit il tout enchanter. Voyant que Gil fronçait les sourcils au noms d'un homme, elle s'agenouilla devant eux, voulant a la fois rassurer Gil et expliquer au petit.

_-Oui, comme la fois ou on a était voir ton meilleur ami, mais cette fois, tu seras tout seul_, le sourire du petit disparaissait petit a petit_. Enfin, pas tout seul mon grand, une dame sera là pour t'aider, pour rester avec toi,_ rajouta t elle assez vite, pour ne pas le paniqué.

-_Pourquoi… pourquoi maman tu ne viens pas,_ dit il les larmes aux yeux.

Sara regarda son petit, lui caressant doucement la joue.

_-Parce qu'avec ton papa, on trouve que ça serait mieux que vous restiez a deux, sinon, si je suis là, je vais vous embêtez, tu me connais, j'ai peur de tout, tu ne pourras rien faire,_ lui dit elle avec un clin d'œil, le sourire du petit revenait peu a peu.

_-Et la madame, elle restera avec moi jusqu'à que tu viennes me rechercher_, dit il en se tournant vers son père.

-_Oui mon grand, maman te montreras quel dame tu auras, puis elle te suivras et t'amèneras jusqu'à moi ,tu ne seras jamais seul, ça te va ?_ demanda t il inquiet de la réponse de son fils. Celui-ci plongea son regard dans le vide, comme réfléchissant à la question, c'est vrai que un week end avec son père ça serait bien, mais il aurait voulu avoir sa mère avec lui aussi, ces copains, ils voyaient leurs parents ensemble, pourquoi lui ne pouvait pas ?

Enfin, il y a de cela deux jours il n'avait pas de papa, aujourd'hui il en avait un, donc il devait en profiter.

_-D'accord_, dit il en retrouvant son large sourire.

Gil souffla rassurer, son fils n'avait pas rejeté sa demande, tandis que Sara souffla aussi, mais plus de stresse, comment allez se passer ce week end loin de son fils, et comment celui-ci réagirait seul dans une grande ville sans elle, avec une personne qui ne connaissait pas, certes, il était son père, mais il lui était encore inconnue il y a de cela deux jours, tout ça aller peut être trop vite pour elle, pour lui, pour eux trois…

**

_j'ai 99 reviews, meme si la moitié, c'est des conneries, ça me fait hyper plaisirs, merci à toutes celles qui en postes^^_


	21. Chapter 21

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, avec du retard, voilà le chapitre 21^^

Merci a mes deux beta, et oui, j'ai de la chance moi, certaines filles m'aime un peu ;)

**Chapitre 21: les roses sont rose, les violettes sont violette, et moi j'm'emmerde **

La journée se passa très bien, Grégoire était aux anges, il mangeait entre son papa et sa maman, il avait même réussi à prendre une photo avec eux, devant son gâteau, c'était sa première photo de famille, il en était heureux.

Au moment d'ouvrir ces cadeaux, il avait été surpris par tout ce qu'il y avait.

Il avait reçu un panier de basket par Brian et la famille de Marc, il était heureux, il en voulait un depuis longtemps, ils l'avaient monté, et avait même jouait avec les hommes, Gil avait tenu a inauguré le panier avec son fils, il avait fini par jouer à deux, profitant des derniers instants, et tout les deux le savaient.

Ensuite, il avait eu la dernière console de jeux, par Greg et Céline, puis beaucoup de jeu par Sara, Catherine et Warrick lui avait acheté un vélo.

Il avait eu tout ce qu'il souhaitait, il était vraiment content.

Le reste de l'après midi, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la piscine, tous étaient heureux avec cette chaleur de se rafraichir.

Sara passa doucement à coté de Gil, celui-ci la vit arriver, il avait un sourire sur les lèvres, il profita qu'elle ne faisait pas attention, il lui attrapa la jambe, la ramena prés de lui et la coula.

Elle sortit la tête de l'eau, se retournant sur son assaillant, les yeux rieur, puis décida de s'attaquer aussi à lui.

Ils jouèrent à deux un moment, Gil ayant le dessus, se lançant des regards doux, le petit Grégoire décida de venir aider sa mère, il arriva en voulant prendre la défense de sa mère, Gil l'attrapa et le jeta plus loin, en souriant, puis se dirigea vers son fils, voulant encore jouer avec.

Sara remonta sur un transat, profitant de regarder Gil jouer avec son fils, mais celui-ci se retourna sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait peu de temps avant, il ne vit plus personne, il se retourna et elle le vit la chercher, un doux sourire vint sur ses lèvres en voyant son regard se poser sur le sien.

Sara le regarda tendrement, lui, lui fit un sourire, et un clin d'œil, puis repartit avec son fils.

Toute la journée se passa tranquillement, entre regard, geste doux, comme quand ils c'étaient retrouver tout les deux dans la salle de bain, Gil c'était changer en sortant de la piscine, il entra dans la salle de bain pour se recoiffer, Sara était déjà présente, il c'était excusé, heureusement elle était habillé, elle lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de souci, il était rentré, et ils se coiffés tout les deux, cote à cote, leurs regards s'accrochaient dans la glace. Gil le détourna, puis se racla la gorge.

-_Merci pour la journée._

_-De rien, merci à toi._

Gil c'était retourné doucement, puis leva son bras pour lui caresser le haut du bras doucement, au début, son cœur lui avait dit de lever plus le bras afin de lui caresser le visage, son cerveau avait réussi à le retenir un peu, leurs regard s'accrochèrent, et Gil écouta son cœur, et se pencha pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Le baiser dura plus longtemps, mais ne s'intensifia pas, gardant leurs lèvres se caresser doucement. Puis il se recula, il aurait voulu s'excuser, il aurait voulu regretter, mais il ne le pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas envie.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le calme de la salle de bain, tout deux, aucunement gêné par leurs actions, juste profitant de la présence de l'autre, reprenant tout deux leurs activités avant cela.

Cath cria après Sara peu de temps après, elle fixa Gil, comme pour mettre un fin a leurs moments a deux, alors Gil se retourna, ne pouvant pas la laisser partir, il la serra dans ces bras, plongeant son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Ce geste étonna Sara, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, un moment il était doux et attentionné, mais dès qu'elle le faisait elle, il l'a repoussé, elle décida juste de profiter de ce moments, car, de toute manière, cette étreinte son corps la réclamé, alors elle se laissa aller, profitant aussi pour laisser ces lèvres lécher la peau de son cou, comme il lui avait fait la première fois qu'ils se séparaient. Elle le sentit sourire, puis il déposa un baiser sur sa peau et se sépara d'elle.

Elle sortit de la pièce, et lui posa un doigt où il y avait encore la salive de Sara.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, il savait juste qu'il en avait besoin, que son corps lui hurler de le faire, alors il l'avait fait. Il se fustigea mentalement, _« ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses s'arrangeront »,_ grogna t il avant de quitter la pièce.

Ils avaient passé la soirée dehors, en mangeant un barbecue, profitant de leur dernier jour de vacance, demain matin, ils devraient reprendre l'avion, et quitter Sara, Grégoire et Céline.

Gil partit coucher son fils, le portant, en effet, celui-ci c'était endormit sur son père. Sara le suivi peu de temps après, voulant embrasser une dernière fois son fils, mais resta un moment derrière voulant laisser un moment d'intimité entre Gil et son fils.

Le petit se réveilla quand son père le déposa sur son lit.

_-Papa,_ dit il en se frottant les yeux, Gil plongea son regard sur la petite forme dans le lit, et oui, il l'avait appelé « papa », c'était la première fois, et maintenant il prenait conscience que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, que maintenant un petit être avait besoin de lui, que lui avait besoin aussi de son fils, il le serra dans ces bras.

_-Oui mon grand ?_

_-Tu voudras toujours de moi ? tu ne m'oublieras jamais ?_

Gil fixa un point sur le mur, il savait que le petit somnolait, donc c'était vraiment ces peurs qui lui disait, il le serra plus fortement.

_-Je vais à Vegas, chez moi, mais sache que jamais, au grand jamais je ne t'oublierais, je t'aime plus que tout_.

Sara était à la porte, et blanchit d'un coup, elle se posait une question, et si le rapprochement de Gil n'était que pour voir son fils, si jamais un jour il se remettrait avec elle rien que pour Grégoire, et non pour l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Gil allongea son fils, et le borda, il se baissa pour l'embrasser.

_-Je t'aime papa_, dit le petit en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller, Gil lui caressa les cheveux.

_-Moi aussi Grégoire, je t'aime_. Dit-il de l'émotion plein la voix.

Il aperçut Sara sur le bord de la chambre, il se redressa, et la laissa avec son fils.

Il alla se coucher de bonne heure, avec Catherine et Warrick, laissant Sara avec Céline et Greg.

Ils parlèrent un moment, de chose et d'autre, Céline devait retrouver Grégoire dans la semaine, elle emménager a Vegas pour de bon, et Sara avait un peu de mal a se séparer de sa meilleure amie.

Elle monta doucement l'escalier, pénétra dans sa chambre, et mit un tee shirt avec un caleçon, puis au moment de se mettre dans son lit, elle s'arrêta. Demain il serait partit, elle se décida, elle sortit de sa chambre et frappa deux petits coup a la porte en face de la chambre de cath. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, craignant qu'il ne c'était pas réveillait.

Il était sur le dos, le regard fixant le plafond, il porta son attention sur elle, elle avait refermé la porte derrière son dos, et elle était devant lui, se triturant les doigts, gêné.

_-euh… excuse moi… je… désolé… je …._ Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Gil, il ouvrit ces couvertures.

_-Viens, j'arrivais pas a dormir non plus._

Elle alla directement sous les couvertures, se nichant assez loin de lui, il le regarda en s'amusant.

_-Si tu comptais rester a trois mètres de moi, ton lit aurait été mieux,_ elle sourit, puis se retournant, elle nicha son dos contre le torse de Gil, prenant place pour dormir.

Tout d'un coup elle se raidit, avait il bien compris ces intentions ?

_-Gil…._

Il attendit, amusé par la gêne évident de la jeune femme.

_-Oui, moi aussi je veux dormir,_ dit il en passant un bras autour de sa taille, nichant sa tête dans son cou, ravit de retrouver sa place comme avant juste pour une nuit.


	22. Chapter 22

**que puis je dire à part que je suis vraiment, mais vraiment desolé, et c'est vrai.**

**Excusez encore du retard, je vais essayer de reprendre un bon rythme maintenant, enfin, si quelqu'un me suit encore...**

**Encore mille excuses.**

**Et plein de bisous a mes deux beta qui me soutiennent toujours autant, vous êtes des anges avec moi, et je croise les doigts pour toi, j'espere que tout ira pour le mieux demain.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, et encore desolé pour cette absence, aussi bien sur msn que ici.  
**

Flash back

L'enquête terminée, ils étaient tous dans la salle de repos prenant une pose bien méritée. Le silence était de plomb, pas une seule parole n'était prononcée. Le tueur d' Holly venait d'être arrêté, le silence était venu avec la fin de l'enquête.

Griss était appuyé sur le mur, tandis que les autres étaient attablés avec une tasse de café, quand le téléphone de Sara sonna.

_-Sidle_, dit elle en décrochant.

_-…._

_-uh, uh….._ Elle se leva et alla dans un coin de la pièce, un peu à l'écart. _Uh uh…. Ok,…pas de souci…. D'accord… oui….d'accord, merci, non, c'est bon, je l'appelle,_ dit elle en vérifiant l'heure à sa montre_, il doit encore être au labo, je l'appelle plus tard, Ok, et merci, bye._

Elle raccrocha puis attrapa sa veste sur la chaise. Apres tout personne ne lui parlerais, autant rentré à l'hôtel.

Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche Gil prit la parole.

_-Bon, tout le monde rentre, vous avez besoin de faire un break, ce soir je vous êtes tous dispo, Sara je pourrais te voir s'il te plait_, dit il en quittant la pièce.

Tout le monde regarda Sara suivre Gil dans son bureau, celui-ci ferma la porte dès que la jeune femme franchit le seuil, l'équipe soupira, puis partit sans un mot.

_-ça va ?_ demanda t il pour entamer la conversation, on n'a pas eu trop le temps de se parler depuis ton arrivée.

_-Oui, c'est sur, mais nous savons tous les deux ce qu'est une enquête, le boulot avant tout, _dit elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil devant le bureau de Gil.

_-Oui,_ dit il en se raclant la gorge, il avait l'air un peu perdu. Sara sourit.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ton tueur est derrière les barreaux !_

_-Oui, ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est…. Mon équipe…. il me manque une personne maintenant. _Dit il un peu stressé, Sara rigola franchement.

_-Franchement Griss, tu bosses à Vegas, le premier labo du pays, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas une liste d'attente de vingt kilomètres de long-Certainement,_ dit il en souriant légèrement, _mais tu sais passer les entretien_s, il fit une légère moue_, ce n'est pas trop mon truc._

_-Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je les fasse pour toi ?_ demanda t elle intrigué par sa requête.

-_Non, … Non non_, se dépêcha t il de répondre_, je pensais juste…. Que …._

_-Gil s'il te plait, je vais devoir attendre combien de temps avant d'avoir la fin_, elle rigolait déjà moins, ne sachant pas où cette discussion allez les amener.

_-Je pensais qu'étant donné que tu connaissais déjà l'équipe…._

_-Quoi, tu n'es pas sérieux_, fit elle avec un rire ironique pour cacher son trouble. Elle le regarda et vit à son expression qu'il l'était même beaucoup, elle prit une profonde respiration_, Gil, ton …. Ton équipe_, dit elle peut sure qu'il allait apprécier ces paroles_, ton équipe me prends pour la méchante, la bête noir, et je ne leur donne pas tord, j'ai enquêté sur l'un de vous, tu te rappelles ?_ dit elle en balayant l'air de ces mains, clairement mal à l'aise de cette proposition.

_-Sara_, souffla t il_, je le sais, mais crois moi, ils oublieront vite, je les connais, ils sauront t'apprécier._

_-Gil, ce n'est pas parce que tu le souhaite qu'ils le fassent_

_-Non, mais parce que tu es formidable, et qu'ils seraient stupide de ne pas le voir,_ dit il vraiment sincère, elle lui répondit d'une grimace.

_-Merci Gil, mais je doute que ce soit leurs critères de sélection, et en plus je n'ai pas la formation pour._ Gil sourit, tout compte fait, si elle réfléchissait à ça, c'est que ce n'était pas un non définitif.

_-Tu apprendras sur le terrain, au début, je te suivrais,_ répondit il en haussant les épaules, sur que maintenant elle aurait dit oui.

_-Je vois que tu as réponse à tou_t, dit elle en souriant franchement_. Et que fait-on nous _? dit elle en insistant sur le dernier mot, regardant ailleurs. Il est vrai que ce point la n'avait pas encore était abordé, et il semblait important qu'ils en parlent.

_-Je ne sais pas_, dit il en fixant un dossier sur son bureau_, je serais ton superviseur pour le moment, en attendant qu'il trouve un remplaçant pour Brass. Après, on pourra peut être, je ne sais pas, reprendre où on en est resté,_ essaya t il, tout en levant un regard vers Sara.

_-à l'aéroport ?_ dit elle un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il répondit franchement à se sourire.

_-Oui, si tu veux_, dit il avec un clin d'œil amusé.

_-Et si ça ne marche pas ?_ dit-elle le regard devenu plus grave.

_-Tu sera deux mois à l'essai, après on verra, si le travail ne te plait pas je ne t'en voudrais pas,_ passant volontairement sur le boulot, sachant qu'elle parlait de leur relation privée, elle en grimaça, et se leva.

_-Je crois que j'ai des coups de fils à passer. _

--

Il sentit un corps chaud tout contre le sien, il resserra son étreinte sur la fine taille de sa voisine, enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans son cou. Il sentit que la jeune femme se réveillait, elle entrelaça doucement ses doigts aux siens, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était heureuse. Simplement heureuse d'avoir passé une nuit dans les bras de son amant.

Gil retira son corps chaud de celui de sa compagne, d'un seul bond.

Sara se retourna légèrement, il l'a regarda avec une grimace d'excuse.

_-Désolé, tu sais… problème matinal, _dit il en lançant un regard dans le sud de son anatomie. Sara se mit doucement à rire, voyant la gêne de Gil.

_-Dites donc jeune fille_, dit il en souriant à son tour, posant une main sur sa taille, commençant à la chatouiller_, je vais te montrais que ma vengeance peut être… Diabolique_.

Et il continuait de la chatouiller. Elle se roula sur le dos, une fois à droite, une fois à gauche.

Elle stoppa net quand sa dernière tentative de fuite l'avait amené à quelques centimètres des lèvres de son amant.

Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent en même temps, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre fixant tout deux les yeux de l'autre.

_-Sara_ murmura Gil_, je …_

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, trop absorbé par les yeux suppliants de Sara.

-_Dis moi d'arrêter_, supplia t il la jeune femme_, mais celle-ci avança toujours plus prés de ces lèvres. _

_-Tu sais que c'est ce que je désir le plus au monde, je ne te dirais jamais d'arrêter_, lui dit elle franchement, elle le voulait, et elle allait lui faire comprendre.

_-Ce n'est pas la solution,_ dit-il tout en plongeant sa main dans les cheveux bruns de Sara.

-_C'est peut être une partie de cette solution, _dit elle avant de ce lancer « à l'attaque » des lèvres de son ancien superviseur.

Mais juste avant le contact tant recherché, la porte s'ouvrit avec un _« papa, maman »,_ et le petit se lança sur le lit.

Gil souffla, il attrapa son petit dans les bras, heureux qu'il soit arrivé à temps, car il ne savait pas où tout cela les amèneraient.

-

Ils arrivèrent tous à l'aéroport, le silence régnait. Cath et Warrick étaient devant, suivis de Greg, Céline et Sara, et derrière trainait Gil et Grégoire. Celui-ci ne voulant pas avancer, pour ne pas que son père ne parte.

Ils firent le tour de l'aéroport, Gil lui montrant où sa mère le laisserait vendredi, avec l'une des dames présente, et ils continuèrent d'avancer, suivant le groupe. Quand le petit s'arrêta.

Gil porta son attention sur lui, puis vit son visage baigné de larmes, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, et le petit se jeta dans ses bras.

_-On se revoit vendredi mon grand, promis, je ne t'oublierais pas_, dit il en essuyant les larmes du petit avec ses pouces. Sara arriva derrière lui, et s'accroupit aussi.

_-Tu sais, papa a son travail, il est obligé de repartir, mais maintenant, tu le verras souvent._

_-On se verra dès que j'aurais des jours de repos, je te le promets, _dit il en le serrant dans ses bras à nouveau_. Je t'aime mon grand._ Dit-il en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de son fils.

_-Moi aussi, _sanglota le petit.

Et ils repartirent tous les trois, le petit donnant la main à ses deux parents.

Apres les _« au revoir »_ avec tout le monde, ils passèrent la porte d'embarquement. Mais au dernier moment, Sara attrapa Gil par la main, voulant lui dire une dernière chose, il se retourna étonné.

_-Tiens, c'est pour toi,_ dit elle en lui donnant un sachet, un grand sachet, avec plusieurs livres dedans. Il l'a regarda étonné, et elle se glissa sur les pointes de pied et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. _Tu l'ouvriras chez toi. _

Il lui fit un sourire, et après un dernier clin d'œil pour son fils, il disparu derrière les portes vitrées.

****  
**

**et oui, il est parti, si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas de suite XD**

**Nanou  
**


	23. Chapter 23

_RE tout le monde, bon, donc je pense que je posterais au maximum qu'un chapitre par semaine, parce que là, ça commence à etre chaud de suivre le rythme..._

_Je vous previens, j'ai pas trop d'avance, enfin si, deux chapitres, mais faudrait que je relise le 24, car j'ai deja finit le 25, il est corrigé ( enfin par moi XD) mais j'ai sauté le 24, donc si vous me mettez des gentilles reviews, je me depecherais peut etre^^._

_Merci à vous toutes de me suivre toujours_

_ Merci à Nath pour les conversations, surtout celle de ce matin qui me fait encore rever LOL._

_Merci à Mathilde d'etre là pour moi, et d'ecouter tout mes delires parfois un peu trop bizarre^^_

**Chapitre 23: je suis pas d'accord avec griss, "chacun devrait garder pour soit l'objet de ces fantasmes" et bien moi je partage avec mes amies, qui est contre??? XD pas toi mon ange, hein??**

Il posa ses bagages dans le salon puis, en soupirant, fit le tour de sa demeure du regard. Il se retourna, regardant son entrée et sa cuisine, puis son regard passa sur la porte entre ouverte de la chambre d'amis, donnant sur le salon- salle à manger. Regardant les murs blancs, un sourire amer parcouru son visage. Tout était si triste, encore heureux que Mary avait encadré certaines photos et les avaient accroché sur les murs. Cela lui faisait comme un semblant de famille, mais à bien y réfléchir, il y avait une photo de toute l'équipe du labo réunit, prise peu de temps après le départ de Sara, plusieurs photos juste avec lui et un autre membre, comme celle avec Nick, le jour de la course annuelle entre policiers, ou le jour d'une soirée barbecue entre eux où il posait avec Catherine, puis plusieurs avec lui et Mary, celles là, c'était lui qui les avait choisi, plusieurs étant prises dans diverses villes. Etant tout les deux, ils souhaitaient s'envoler loin de Vegas. Enfin, surtout quand mary avait vu que Griss était beaucoup plus à l'aise loin de sa ville, du coup, c'était comme un rituel. Denver, los Angeles, Salt Lake city, Reno, dès qu'ils avaient deux jours devant eux, ils s'envolaient vers une destination différente.

Il soupira un bon coup et jeta un œil sur la mezzanine, deux portes. La première, celle de sa chambre, la deuxième son bureau. C'est là qui allait avoir le plus de travail et s'il voulait avoir fini à temps, il devait s'y mettre de suite.

Il passa par la cuisine, mit en route un café et en l'attendant se dirigea vers le garage, il devait lui rester des cartons vide derrière la porte.

Chargé de son précieux fardeau, il récupéra sa tasse de café pleine et monta dans son bureau et commença à remplir les cartons.

Deux heures plus tard, il descendit. Il avait fini de tout ranger, il fallait aller au magasin de meuble maintenant, il en connaissait un de bien, il avait eu une enquête là bas. Il avait trouvé ce magasin vraiment bien, d'ailleurs il en avait donné l'adresse à Nick pour aménager la chambre de sa fille.

Il rentra plus tard, puis voyant encore ses sacs de voyage dans le salon, il décida de les ranger. Il prit le sac que Sara lui avait donné et le posa sur la table, il l'ouvrirait plus tard.

Les sacs rangés, il regarda l'heure. Son travail commençait dans une demi-heure, il devait se mettre en route s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

En arrivant au labo, il demanda aux garçons s'il leur était possible de venir chez lui dans la matinée, il avait quelques petits trucs à faire. Ils acceptèrent volontiers, puis leurs bippers sonnèrent, il était temps de travailler.

Vers 20h30, Gil alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, il avait un petit coup de fil à passer.

D'ailleurs il devait être attendu, car dès la première sonnerie, la personne décrocha.

_-Bonjour_, dit une petite voix.

_-Salut mon grand, _dit il avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Ils parlèrent plus de dix minutes, ne se lassant pas d'écouter son fils raconter sa journée. Quand Sara l'appela, il était l'heure de se coucher, le petit râla un peu mais Gil lui avait répondu que sa mère avait raison, qu'il fallait qu'il dorme et qu'il l'appellerait le lendemain, et tous les soirs, pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Après des au revoir tristes, ils se séparèrent. Grissom ressortit de son bureau, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait pu se libérer pour pouvoir lui souhaiter bonne nuit, et ça, il comptait bien le faire tous les soirs.

Le service finit, ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Griss et furent surpris de voir des meubles neuf en paquet dans le salon, ainsi que des pots de peinture.

Un doux sourire parcouru les lèvres de Cath, ainsi que sur les garçons quand ils le virent sortir de son ancien bureau, des tournevis dans la main.

_-C'est en haut que ça se passe, _dit il avec un sourire, répondant à ceux de ces amis.

Ils travaillèrent une bonne partie de la matinée, Cath elle, c'était chargé de faire les courses pour un barbecue à midi, pendant que les hommes finissaient de monter les meubles.

Vers 14heures, tout fut finit. Gil était fier de la nouvelle chambre de son fils, il avait du se dépêcher, il serait la dans 3 jours et il avait encore un peu de décoration à mettre, bien qu'il voulait choisir la plus grande partie avec lui.

Catherine était contente de voir que Gil était heureux d'avoir découvert qu'il avait un fils, et il avait l'air de prendre à cœur son nouveau rôle de père, il voulait rattraper le temps perdu.

Erica, la copine de Nick était venue les voir, accompagnée de la petite. Elle faisait les bras de tout le monde, même Gil la portait, ce qui étonna Greg, mais Catherine le connaissait avec les enfants. Des fois, quand Lindsey était petite, il l'a soigné, d'ailleurs elle aimait beaucoup aller chez lui, et Nick était maintenant habitué, lors de sa première visite, alors même qu'Erica était encore a l'hôpital, il l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras. Il adorait le contact avec les enfants, il avait confié une fois à Cath qu'il semblait qu'eux le comprenait.

L'après midi, tout le monde était parti, il restait seul dans sa maison. Il prit alors le cadeau de Sara et se rendit dans la future chambre de son fils, s'installant sur le lit, il l'ouvra.

Un doux sourire parcourra ses lèvres, c'était deux albums photos.

Le premier, marqué « mes premières années ». Il passa un doigt sur la phrase, marquée de l'écriture fine de Sara. Autrefois, en voyant les rapports arriver, il s'amusait à reconnaitre l'écriture de ses subordonnés. Celle de Sara était assez caractéristique, elle écrivait vraiment bien, les boucles de ces lettres étaient gracieuses.

Il ouvrit la première page, il y avait un petit texte, marqué de la date du 05 juillet, soit un mois après la naissance de Grégoire.

_Gil, _

_Céline me dit que je devrais le faire, si tu le lis, c'est que je me suis décidé à te dire mon secret, je ne sais pas comment cette annonce c'est passée. Pour tout te dire, je ne me vois pas encore prête à te le dire, mais le jour où tu rentreras dans la vie de Grégoire je souhaite que tu connaisses les moments de sa vie. J'espère que ceci comblera un manque certain que tu ressens, bien qu'il n'effacera pas tout._

_Sara._

Il tourna doucement la page et découvrit Grégoire, emmitouflé dans un petit drap d'hôpital, sa peau encore toute froissé. En dessous, les commentaires de Sara :

Grégoire, 3 kilo 120, 49 centimètres, né le 5 juin à 15h25.

Il sourit, il était si petit et si mignon. Il aurait adoré pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

Il ressortit de la chambre deux heures plus tard, une petite pile de photo dans la main, il devait passer chez le photographe avant de repartir travailler, décidément, les journées étaient trop courtes pour lui.

--

à la semaine prochaine^^


	24. Chapter 24

_Petit chapitre, tres petit, oui je sais, sale demon XD, mais bon, j'avais dit un par semaine, donc la c'est juste un petit complement en attendant lundi ou mardi prochain._

_Merci à totally et didou d'etre là pour moi, je vous adore vraiment^^_

**_Chapitre 24: un derniere effort ma chouette XD_**

Le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse folle, il se retrouva Jeudi s'en même s'en rendre compte. Il avait pas mal travaillé, mais essayer de se reposer le plus possible. Il voulait être en forme pour l'arrivée de son fils. Mais là, sur le moment, il était vraiment énervé, il n'en pouvait plus, une migraine commençait a torturé ses tempes. Il referma la porte du bureau d'Ecklie, cette réunion avait été longue, ennuyeuse à souhait, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'éviter, c'était son travail après tout.

Il regarda sa montre, 21Heures 05, mince, il était tard. Il décrocha son portable et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur.

_- Il est tard_, dit une voix féminine_, il se demandait si tu allais encore appeler._

_- Je sais Sara je suis désolé, j'ai eu …_

_- … Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses mais à lui, il est couché, demain il a école._

_- Je suis vraiment désolé, _dit il en passant une main lasse sur son front_, une réunion…_

_- Il a pleuré en se couchant, il m'a dit que tu l'avais déjà oublié_, son ton était froid, elle était en colère. Il pouvait la comprendre, lui aussi était en colère, mais il n'avait pas pu faire plus vite. Déjà là, le procureur lui avait dit de ralentir, cette réunion devait durer encore plus d'une demi-heure.

Il entendit une petite voix derrière, Sara se recula un peu du téléphone, mais pas assez pour que Gil n'entende pas la conversation.

_- C'est papa ?_ demanda la voix endormit de Grégoire, un doux sourire vint sur les lèvres de Gil, il était là, il l'avait attendu.

_- Oui, mais tu devais dormir_, dit elle la voix le grondant légèrement.

_- Je sais maman, mais…_

_-C'est bon, mais dépêche toi_, dit elle en lui tendant le téléphone.

_- Bonjour papa_, entendit-il, heureux de l'entendre ce soir.

_- Salut mon grand alors tu ne dors pas encore ?_

_- Je t'attendais, je croyais que tu m'avais oublié._

_- Jamais je ne t'oublierais mon cœur, mais le patron de papa m'a retenu_, dit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau.

_- Le monsieur chauve, le méchant monsieur ?_ Gil rit

_- Oui mon grand, le monsieur chauve._ Il vit Catherine passer la tête par la porte, et lui montra un dossier, il lui fit signe de la tête pour lui dire qu'il arrivait.

_- J'ai eu mon bulletin de note aujourd'hui_, dit le petit en baillant.

- _C'est bien, tu le ramèneras demain ?_

_- Oui, j'ai déjà fait mon sac._

_- J'espère, demain nous serons ensemble._

_- Oui, mais j'ai un peu peur de l'avion,_ avoua le petit.

_- C'est rien mon grand, je te le promets, et c'est juste une heure, après on sera ensemble pour le week-end, ça sera génial, en plus j'ai une surprise pour toi._

_- C'est quoi ?_ _S'il te plait_, dit le petit assez pressé.

- _C'est une surprise, tu la verras demain soir mon grand_, il entendit Grégoire bailler, _va dormir, on se voit demain._

_- Encore un peu papa_, dit le petit d'une petite voix.

_- Grégoire, demain, on aura tout le temps de parler, on se verra, ça sera beaucoup mieux._

_-D'accord, _dit il en soupirant, _au revoir, je te fais plein de bisous._

_-Au revoir mon grand, on se retrouve au pays des rêves !_

_- D'accord, à tout de suite._

Ils raccrochèrent ensemble. Heureux d'avoir pu parler à son fils quelques minutes, maintenant Gil était sur de son choix, il devait le voir plus souvent.

Le vendredi, il choisit de se reposer. Après tout, il avait eu une semaine super chargée, il devait être en forme pour son fils. Alors, il traina chez lui, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, que la pendule affiche 18H30 le plus vite possible. Il partirait pour l'aéroport, chercher Grégoire, son fils, pendant un week-end, ils seraient à deux, rien qu'à deux.


	25. Chapter 25

_Désolé, je sais que j'avais dit hier au plus tard, mais j'avais oublié de l'envoyé a ma deuxieme beta, je l'ai fait hier soir, et ayant eu sa reponse assez vite, je peux vous le poster tout de suite, c'est l'avantage d'avoir des courts chapitres XD. Encore merci ma chouette ;)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, et surtout merci de me suivre encore, même si mon postage reste du grand n'importe quoi, j'essaye de faire des efforts promis._

_Merci a ma totallydemon que j'adore, tu sais que sans toi, je ferais pas tout ça. Tu es un ange avec moi._

**Chapitre 25: I'm the best sur le jeu debile de facebook ^^ XD**

Il faisait les cent pas, ne tenant pas en place, allant s'asseoir puis se relevant de suite. Il continuait les allers-retours, passant devant la porte de débarquement toute les deux minutes, jetant un regard par-dessus les barrières, c'était une vraie torture.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer les passagers les plus pressés, les hommes d'affaires, les jeunes couple venus certainement ici pour se marier, ou peut être pour leur lune de miel, son regard se perdit dans la grande pièce, voyant un attroupement attendre leurs bagages.

Il aperçut son fils tenant la main d'une jeune femme, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, puis son visage s'illumina quand il l'aperçut. Grégoire lâcha la main de l'hôtesse et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Gil s'accroupit et le reçu se relevant et le faisant tourner dans les airs, il était tellement heureux de le voir.

Un raclement de gorge les fit se calmer, puis Gil regarda la jeune femme et avec un sourire d'excuse, il lui tendit sa carte d'identité.

Elle vérifia le nom, même si un sourire parcouru ses lèvres.

_- Bonjour monsieur Grissom._

_- Bonjour,_ dit il en reposant son fils par terre, lui prenant son sac à dos.

_- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un fils_, dit-elle étonnée, mais le regard que Gil posa sur elle se fit plus qu'étonné.

_- Excusez moi_, dit il perdu_, on se … connait_.

- _Oui, bien sur, je suis Helena STUW, une enquête, il y a trois ans, vous êtes venu me voir à l'hôpital plusieurs fois._

Le regard de Gil se fit plus brillant.

_- Helena, la jeune fille qui avait retrouvé un couple dans le désert mort._

_- Oui c'est cela._

_- Ravi de vous revoir, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, vous étiez hôtesse de l'air_.

_- Oui, effectivement, j'avais dû aller à l'hôpital pour un petit problème_, dit-elle avec une grimace.

_- C'est même moi qui vous ai accompagné. _

_-Tout à fait, nous avons parlé plus de deux heures ensemble_. [

Le petit commençait à danser un pied sur l'autre.

_- Je suis … désolé, … mais…_ dit il en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

- _Pas de souci, nous aurons peut être l'occasion de se revoir,_ lui dit elle avec un petit clin d'œil, auquel il répondit par un petit sourire.

- _Peut être, qui sait, mon fils repart chez sa mère Dimanche soir, ça sera vous ?_

_- Dimanche soir, non, je suis en repos ce week-end, je reprends que lundi. _

_- Ah,_ dit-il paraissant légèrement déçu. Il aurait bien aimé que son fils l'ai, au moins il la connaissait déjà_, nous aurons certainement l'occasion de se revoir un jour, _lui dit-il toujours en souriant.

Elle glissa une main dans sa poche et en ressortit une carte.

_- Appelez moi si jamais vous voulez parler un de ces soirs,_ lui dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il glissa la carte dans sa poche, puis décida qu'il était temps d'y aller, il lui fit un sourire.

_- A une prochaine fois alors_, dit il en prenant la main de son fils, lui faisant un sourire.

_- A la prochaine, et amuse toi bien Grégoire_, dit elle en s'abaissant pour embrasser le garçon, en faisant se mouvement, elle montra sa poitrine généreuse à l'entomologiste, qui se retourna légèrement gêner.

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport, s'éloignant du monde les soulageant tout les deux, puis il monta le petit dans sa voiture, posant son sac dans le coffre.

Sur la route, Grégoire était calme, regardant partout. Mais Gil voyait que quelque chose le tourmentait.

_- Il y a un problème_, dit-il en ajustant le rétroviseur pour mieux voir son fils.

_- Non,_ répondit il simplement, en retournant la tête vers l'extérieur.

Gil soupira.

- _Grégoire, tu sais que tu peux me parler, nous sommes ensemble pour deux jours, tu ne vas pas bouder tout le temps _? demanda t il légèrement inquiet.

_- J'n'aime pas la dame qui m'a gardé dans l'avion_, dit-il doucement.

_- Pourquoi ?_ demanda t il étonné, _elle avait l'air gentille ! _

Grégoire lui lança un regard noir, comment pouvait il dire ça d'une femme. Il n'avait pas le droit de regarder une femme, après tout il l'avait surpris deux fois avec sa maman. Il ne pouvait avoir une autre femme dans sa vie. Gil comprit la jalousie de son fils dans son regard, il se gara sur le coté de la route et se retourna sur lui.

- _Grégoire, mon grand_, dit il en posant sa main sur sa jambe_, papa est connu dans son travail, il connait beaucoup de monde, et beaucoup de personne m'apprécie. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai plein de femmes, personne ne vit avec moi, la seule personne qui est dans mon cœur c'est toi mon grand, _dit il en lui faisant un sourire.

Grégoire le regarda, soulagé, mais d'un coup une question vint lui chiffonner ses pensées.

_-maman aussi a une place dans ton cœur ? _

Gil grimaça légèrement, son fils n'avait pas perdu l'idée d'un futur avec lui et sa mère ensemble.

_-Grégoire, tu sais, ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes. Et ta mère et moi avons encore des tas de choses à mettre au clair avant d'avancer ensemble dans la même direction, et je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir. _Il vit la tristesse dans les yeux de son fils, et son cœur se serra, _mais promis, on essai tout les deux d'y arriver_, rajouta t il ne supportant pas de voir la douleur dans les yeux de son fils. [

Le petit leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire, il était rassuré, ce n'était pas un non définitif.

-_On rentre, j'ai une surprise pour toi_, dit il avec un sourire sur les lèvres voyant l'empressement de Grégoire.

Quand Gil s'arrêta devant chez lui, le petit était stupéfait.

-_Tu as une grande maison pour toi tout seul,_ dit il en regardant l'imposante stature

_-Elle est aussi grande que ta maison_, dit il en haussant les épaules.

-_Oui mais nous on est trios à vivre dedans_, dit il en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée, suivant son père.

Il ouvrit la porte, et laissa le petit entrer à sa vitesse, le laissant s'imprégner des lieux. Il était stressé, est ce que son _« chez lui »_ allait plaire a son fils.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, un immense sourire se plaqua sur le visage du petit.

_-Tu as accroché des photos de moi _? demanda t il étonné.

_-Oui, ta maman m'en a donné, pourquoi ça t'étonne que j'en accroche ?_ demanda t il surprit.

_-Maman dit qu'on accroche que ce qui nous tient vraiment a cœur,_ dit il en regardant le nombre de photo accrochées, rien que de lui, il devait en avoir une dizaine rien que dans le salon. Et dans l'entrée, il en avait vu au moins cinq. Gil s'accroupit à ses cotés.

_-Mais tu es la chose que j'ai de plus chère au monde mon grand_, dit il alors que le petit se nicha dans son cou.

_-Je t'aime papa_, murmura t il.

-_Moi aussi mon grand, moi aussi_, dit il en faisant de même, humant l'odeur de son fils pour s'en imprégner, cette semaine avait été très longue, trop longue, _tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie._


	26. Chapter 26

Oulà, quel plaisir de voir à quel point le chapitre precedant vous à fait reagir, c'est cool d'avoir autant de reviews LOL

Merci à toutes, ça me va droit au coeur, et ça m'insite à ecrire plus vite ( *siffle*, j'suis trop feignasse en ce moment)

Merci à ma totallydemon et à ma chouette, vous êtes mes anges rien qu'à moi, et je suis heureuse de vous avoir dans ma vie^^

Merci à alea, ça me touche ta reponse, et oui je continue, doucement mais surement, qui va doucement va loin XD ( trouove l'excuse la plus debile au monde pour se faire pardonner de ces retards XD)

Prochain chapitre lundi prochain ;)

**Chapitre 26: et oui, j'aime michel sardou, et j'ai 25 ans, parait que je suis folle, mais vous en doutiez encore ???? **

Ils restèrent enlacés tous les deux pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant ce contact. Puis Gil se racla la gorge.

_-Je mets en route la pizza et après je te montre ta chambre_, dit il en se levant.

Ils montèrent les marches, le petit étant impatient de voir sa chambre. Quand Gil ouvrit la porte, il aperçut des étoiles dans ses yeux.

_-J'ai une chambre rien qu'a moi_, dit il en entrant, _et une vrai chambre,_ dit il en voyant que ce n'était pas son bureau qu'il lui avait donné, avec un lit dans un coin.

_-Non, c'est ta chambre, rien qu'a toi, maintenant tu as ton chez toi_, dit il fier en voyant le sourire de son fils.

_-J'adore_, dit il en regardant les quelques posters que son père avait accroché, et la couette avec des dessins du dessin animé mille et une pattes.

_-J'adore mon lit_, dit il en plongeant dedans en rigolant. Il rejoignit son fils et commença à le chatouiller, profitant de leur premier moment complice.

Apres quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux essoufflé.

-_Je vais vérifier la pizza, tu devrais appeler __maman_, dit il en sortant de la chambre. _Le téléphone est sur la table d'ordinateur dans le salon, tu tape le 1 et tu appuies sur le téléphone vert, je l'ai mit en mémoire pour toi. _

Le petit couru vers le téléphone et appuya comme son père lui avait indiqué, au bout de deux sonneries, Sara décrocha.

_-Salut mon ange_, dit elle un sourire doux sur le visage

_-Comment tu sais que c'est moi_, dit-il heureux que sa mère le reconnaisse.

-Le _numéro c'est affiché, et je l'ai reconnu, alors comment ça se passe ?_

_-Bien, je suis content, j'ai une chambre rien qu'à moi, et elle est grande en plus. J'ai des couvertures avec mille et une patte dessus, j'adore il y a pleins d'insectes, et en plus papa a une maison aussi grande que la notre et lui il est tout seul dedans,_ débita t-il tout d'un trait, ce qui fit sourire à la fois sa mère et son père qui tendait l'oreille.

_-Pas si vite mon grand, tu as le temps de tout me raconter._

_-C'est génial, et en plus de ma chambre quand je regarde par la fenêtre il y a plein de lumières. Papa dit que Vegas est très grand et que demain, il va m'amener visiter la ville._

_-Je suis contente pour toi, et le vol, ça c'est bien passé ?_

_-Oui, mais j'aime pas la madame, la prochaine fois je veux plus elle,_ dit il presque en colère, Sara fronça les sourcils.

-_Qu'est ce qu'elle ta fait ? _demanda t elle inquiète.

-_Rien, mais elle connait papa, et elle lui a donné son numéro de téléphone…_

_-Grégoire, _appela son père pour couper court à la conversation,_ on va bientôt passer à table. _

_-D'accord papa, _dit il en souriant_, papa m'a fait une pizza_, dit-il tout content.

-_C'est chouette, je suis heureuse pour toi,_ dit elle essayant d'avoir un ton enjoué. Mais de savoir que Gil arrivait toujours à séduire une femme en si peu de temps, et le savoir si indécis à propos d'eux, lui faisait peur. Elle avait peur qu'il entame une relation sérieuse, même passagère se corrigea t'elle elle-même. Mais elle s'attendait à quoi ? Qu'il lui reste fidèle après la manière qu'elle l'avait abandonné ? Au fond de son cœur, elle espérait toujours.

Ils parlèrent encore deux minutes et le petit raccrocha. Il alla de suite s'asseoir à table.

_-Tu n'oublie pas quelques choses Grégoire_ ? fit Griss, en lui désignant du menton l'évier. Le petit se leva et se lava les mains, puis repassa à table.

Ils regardèrent tout les deux un dessin animé dans le lit de Gil. Il avait fait prendre le bain à son fils, l'avait mit en pyjama, et l'avait amené dans son lit, le faisant choisir un dessin animé pour la soirée.

Il s'allongea avec son fils pour regarder Arthur et les Minimoys, tout compte fait, il était content d'être passé acheter quelques DVD au vidéo club du coin.

Le petit s'endormit à la moitié du film. Doucement, Grissom le porta jusque dans sa chambre, et le coucha en l'embrassant.

Griss repartit dans sa chambre et regarda le téléphone, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il le décrocha et après l'avoir fixé pendant plus de dix minutes, en se demandant s'il appellerait Sara ou Mary, il soupira et appuya sur un numéro en mémoire.

_-Oui,_ lui répondit une voix presque endormit.

_-Je te réveille_, dit-il avec une grimace d'excuse, tout de suite il sentit le sourire dans la voix de sa correspondante.

_-Non, j'avais du mal à fermer l'œil, je suis contente que tu m'appelle._

_-Je suis content de t'appeler aussi_, dit il en souriant, il ne savait pas que ce serait aussi facile.

_-Il dort ?_

_-Oui, on a regardé un dessin animé, et il s'est endormit._ Il entendit le rire dans le téléphone, et celui-ci lui donna du baume au cœur.

-_Le grand docteur Grissom se mettrait il au dessin animé ?_ demanda t elle amusée.

_-Oui, et je dois dire que j'aime ça._

_-On aime toujours les films qu'on regarde, enfin quand on le regarde avec une personne qu'on aim_e, rajouta t elle presque rêveuse.

_-Oui, c'est vrai_, pensa t il.

-_J'ai adoré 'un automne a New York_', dit elle timidement.

Gil ferma les yeux, lui aussi avait adoré, surtout avec qui il l'avait regardé. Cette soirée avait été parfaite. Il se souvient qu'elle était blottie dans ses bras, dans le canapé, recouvert d'une couverture. Ils avaient passé leur soirée tous les deux, tendrement enlacés, et avaient fini la nuit tous les deux dans la chambre. C'était leur première soirée quand elle était venue emménager chez lui. Il soupira fortement, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Non, le grand Gilbert Grissom ne pleurait pas, il en était hors de question, surtout pour un film absurde.

_-Je suis désolé Sara, je vais devoir raccrocher_, dit il en se dépêchant.

Elle soupira, elle ne voulait pas le brusqué, et c'était la phrase de trop. Elle ferma les yeux fortement pour chasser l'image de Gil malheureux, loin de son imagination.

_-Bonne nuit Gil,_ murmura t elle

_-Bonne nuit Sara_. Dit-il en raccrochant. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, d'entendre sa voix lui avait fait du bien, mais cela lui avait fait autant de mal. Non il n'était pas encore près à lui pardonner, son cœur souffrait encore trop de ça.

Il laissa sa tête reposer sur le lit et s'endormit dans un sommeil plein de souvenir de lui et de Sara.

**

**Pour que les choses soient clair entre vous et moi, et oui, ma beta me demande à chaque fois de la remercier, sinon elle me fait la gueule XD ( on y croit toutes comme ça LOL)**

**allez je t'adore ma beta d'amour :$:$ ( je veux une tof mdr)**


	27. Chapter 27

_Je sais, je suis impardonnable, mais promis au pire mardi vous avez le suivant, vous ne devrez pas attendre longtemps comme ça^^._

_Encore merci de me suivre et de laisser des reviews, vous êtes des anges avec moi._

_Remercié totallydemon sans qui vous n'aurez rien eu aujourd'hui._

**Chapitre 27: vive le soleil et la chaise longue**

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, ses idées étaient confuses. Il n'avait pas arrêté de se revoir avec Sara, en rêve, mais c'était assez troublant. Il se voyait comme avant, dans leur ancien appartement, tout semblait normal. Mais il avait vu son fils jouer dans leur ancienne chambre, il secoua la tête pour effacer les images de sa tête et se leva. Il alla dans l'embrasure de la porte de son fils et s'appuya sur le chambranle, regardant le petit dormir comme un ange.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, son fils bougea légèrement. Il se réveilla et quand il ouvrit les yeux, un doux sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Son père était devant lui, il n'avait pas rêvé, il était bien chez lui.

Il alla le rejoindre pour un petit câlin dans son lit. Gil profitait vraiment de ses jours de repos avec son fils, leurs premiers vrais moments ensemble. Il se surprit à aimer ça, lui qui pensait ne plus pouvoir aimer de cette façon, seule une femme lui avait fait battre son cœur presque comme ça, et cette femme était Sara. Mais là, c'était encore plus merveilleux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, un jour, un homme d'une enquête lui avait demandé s'il était père, à ce moment là, il n'avait pas compris en quoi son jugement serait différent, mais là, aujourd'hui, avec dans ses bras son amour, il pouvait le dire, le grand Gilbert Grissom avait changé.

La matinée se passa doucement, faisant quelques petites boutiques pour trouver des affaires. Gil voulait lui acheter quelques vêtements bien que Grégoire avait ramené ses affaires. Il voulait qu'il se sente comme chez lui et ils en profitèrent pour acheter quelques livres ainsi que divers posters et figurines pour décorer la chambre.

Le repas se passa bien, ils avaient été au restaurant, et ensuite il l'emmena visiter la ville, pour finir l'après midi à la fête foraine.

Ils rentrèrent vers 19 Heures les bras chargés de peluches en tout genre gagnées dans divers stands. Grégoire avait été étonné de voir son père tiré si bien, mais Gil n'avait pas pu se retenir de lui faire la leçon, comme quoi une arme à feu était très dangereuse et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il en touche une. Le petit avait juré, mais gardait tout de même une lueur de fierté dans les yeux pour son père.

Grégoire appela sa mère, lui racontant sa journée, pendant que Gil préparait le repas.

Il délaissa la cuisine avec le poulet dans le four pour couler le bain de son fils.

Il se coucha bien plus tard en soupirant, la journée avait été longue et très éprouvante, il ne voulait pas que son fils s'ennui. Ils n'arrêtaient pas une seconde, mais c'était du bonheur à l'état pur. Il s'en voulu un peu d'être aussi heureux rien qu'avec son fils, il aurait bien dit a Sara de venir, mais il avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec Grégoire, entre hommes, entre un père et un fils qui avait perdu six ans. Il soupira et tourna la tête en soufflant un léger « Sara », oui, elle lui manquait. Il voulait voir son sourire qu'elle avait quand elle les regardait jouer ensemble, il voulait lui prouvait aussi qu'il se débrouillait très bien seul.

Sara, oui, sa Sara. Il fixa le réveil, 22H45, que faisait-elle ? Dormait-elle ? Peut être en avait elle profité pour sortir avec un homme ? Il se secoua la tête, après tout elle avait le droit faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne lui devait aucun compte, elle était libre, oui libre souffla t il de nouveau.

Le téléphone sonna, il se dépêcha de décrocher afin de ne pas réveiller le petit.

_-Grissom !_

_-Bonsoir_, dit une petite voix douce, mais pourtant hésitante.

-_Bonsoir,_ répondit il doucement.

-_Je ne te réveille pas ?_ demanda t elle timidement.

_-Non pas de souci, j'attendais mon bonne nuit,_ dit il en rigolant. Sara ria aussi, l'atmosphère se détendit un petit peu.

Elle ne savait pourquoi elle l'avait appelé. Il fallait dire que l'appel de Gil d'hier l'avait d'abord surprise, elle en était heureuse, bien que celui-ci s'était écourté, elle était heureuse qu'il l'appelle. Alors elle c'était dit que c'était à elle de le faire aujourd'hui.

_-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

_-Oui, très bonne, il est infatigable ce petit, _dit il en rigolant. _Il ressemble à sa mère._

Sara rigola

_-Mais cette fougue, il la tient de son père, il s'intéresse à tout. _

_-Merci, _dit il doucement

_-Il est heureux de passer du temps avec toi._

_-Tu ne t'ennuie pas de trop ?_

_-Si tu me le rends demain, ça devrait aller, il manque de phéromones mâles ici_, dit-elle toujours en rigolant, Gil répondit à son rire. _Des phéromones d'un Grissom._

_-Il sera bientôt là_, murmura t il pour la réconforter.

-_Mais j'en voudrais peut être plus,_ souffla t elle à son tour.

La respiration de Grissom s'arrêta nette. Sara avait le don de le déstabiliser en ce moment, s'en était troublant.

-_Tu me manque aussi Sara_, souffla t il. Se rendant compte de sa phrase une fois celle-ci passé ses lèvres. Il entendit la respiration de Sara s'accélérer légèrement, il l'imaginait bien fermant les yeux, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il faisait pareil à ce moment précis, ça en était troublant la manière qu'il pouvait encore ressentir le moindre de ces mouvements, comme avant.

-_Je vais te laisser je crois,_ dit il en murmurant.

_-D'accord, bonne nuit,_ dit elle d'une voix douce.

_-Bonne nuit bébé._

Ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps, puis raccrochèrent un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Ce soir, ils seraient à deux dans leurs rêves, pour une nuit de plus encore, l'un contre l'autre.

Il se réveilla doucement, en sentant un petit corps chaud blottit contre lui, il ouvrit doucement les yeux puis vit son fils, c'était peut être le meilleur des réveils.

Ils se levèrent peu de temps après, et ensemble prirent leurs petits déjeuner avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquée.

_-Salut Gil_, entendirent t ils d'une voix féminine, un doux sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Gil

-_Dans la cuisine Mary_, dit il en se levant et alla à sa rencontre.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, et se retourna.

_-Mary, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter_, dit-il en se dirigeant vers Grégoire. _Grégoire, je te présente Mary, une amie de papa. _

Le petit la dévisagea un temps, puis un petit sourire apparu sur ces lèvres.

Il lui tendit la main comme une grande personne.

-_Enchanté madame_, dit il encore d'une voix un peu endormie, Mary lui fit un sourire, et lui prit sa main dans la sienne.

_-Enchantée moi aussi Grégoire, ton père m'a tellement parlé de toi_, dit elle tout en s'asseyant a coté de lui.

Ils restèrent un moment à parler, Mary avait un rendez vous. Elle avait pu se libérer pendant une heure afin de venir les saluer, elle avait entendu Gil lui parlait de son fils pendant des heures, elle était pressée de le voir.

Gil les laissa un moment à deux, afin de prendre sa douche.

_-Tu es la femme de mon papa_, demanda timidement le petit, Mary le regarda et sourit.

_-Non mon grand, je suis juste une amie, je suis sure que toi tu as un copain à ton école ?_

_-Oui, j'en ai même plusieurs,_ dit il fièrement.

-_Et bien moi c'est pareil avec ton papa, c'est mon copain._ Le petit semblait réfléchir un moment, puis reprit.

_-Mais Brian dit que les garçons et les filles ne peuvent pas être amis, il y a toujours plus,_ dit il sans pour autant savoir ce que voulait dire ce plus.

Mary fit une petite grimace, décidément, c'était bien un Grissom le petit.

_-Tu sais, ton papa et moi, on s'entend bien, c'est mon meilleur ami. __Je lui raconte toute ma vie, et lui aussi. Il m'est très cher, je serais très malheureuse de le perdre, donc jamais je voudrais plus de lui qu'une simple amitié, j'aurais peur de le perdre__._

_-Ah oui,_ dit il un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, _comme maman et Marc_. Il avait tout compris, Mary ne serait pas certainement pas contre que son papa et sa maman se remette ensemble alors.


	28. Chapter 28

_Oulà, le chapitre precedent vous a fait réagir, mais pourquoi je sens autant de haine, et de doutes???_

_Merci pour vos comms, mais si j'écris des chapitres comme ça et que j'ai pleins de comms, je vais finir par mettre des femmes dans le lit de Gil, ma boite mails va deborder XD_

_Merci à mes deux beta que j'adore, sans vous, cette histoire resterait au fond de mon lit^^._

_Tu me manque mon ogre, j'aimerais vraiement passer plus de temps avec toi._

_Excusez moi de ne pas poster plus vite, je sais que certaine pense que comme je dois rester au lit, je peux ecrire, mais je suis trop naze, et je pense à ma crevette, c'est d'abord elle avant tout._

_**Chapitre 28: IL y a...... une fille qui me manque..... et loin de tout... loin de moi, ... c'est là que tu pars, mais que tu reviens chaque fois...Merci ( bon, je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce ::d)**_

La matinée se passa plutôt calmement. Ils devaient se préparer car ils allaient manger avec Catherine, Warrick et Lindsey. Puis après ils allaient au parc et l'avion repartait vers 16 heures.

Mary était partie peu de temps après, les laissant au maximum seuls. Ils leur restaient peu de temps ensemble.

Ils profitèrent de leurs repas, Grégoire parlait à Catherine de son week-end trop vite passé, il était heureux d'être là, il parlait de son prochain week-end ici, c'était dans trois semaines. Il s'était déjà plains plusieurs fois mais Gil n'avait pas de repos le week-end avant et puis après c'était les vacances il aurait pu venir plus longtemps.

Ils restèrent ensemble un long moment, puis Gil et Grégoire repartirent vers la maison. Il était temps de faire son sac, l'avion décollait dans une heure et demie.

Le petit sortit de la maison en laissant couler une larme. Gil le prit dans ses bras, cherchant à le consoler autant qu'il pouvait, tout en cherchant à se consoler lui-même par la même occasion. Il avait passé des moments formidable avec son fils, il vint même a penser qu'il détestait son travail de l'éloigner autant de Grégoire.

_-On se voit bientôt, et je t'appellerai tous les jours._

_-Je sais_, sanglota le petit,_ mais ça sera pas pareil._

_-Je le sais _dit il tout en promenant sa main dans le dos de son fils, dans un geste tendre.

Les au revoir à l'aéroport furent difficiles. Gil avait les larmes qui étaient au bord des yeux, il ne voulait pas craquer devant son fils, mais le voir en pleurs lui était insupportable.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement et le laissa avec l'hôtesse de l'air.

Quand il rentra chez lui, sa maison lui paraissait vide, fade. Il prit place sur le canapé et se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi avait t'il toujours travaillé ? Pourquoi avoir mit temps de dévouement pour ce travail ? Il comprenait les autres maintenant, ceux qu'il lui demandait s'il avait un enfant, il les comprenait très bien. Quand on a un fils, on a un but dans la vie : le rendre heureux, tout faire pour lui. Aujourd'hui, de voir son fils pleurer dans ses bras, il avait compris, il devait trouver un compromis pour eux trois.

_**_

Son équipe se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Gil passait de plus en plus de temps dans son bureau. Il ne faisait plus partie des enquêtes, il laissait Catherine gérer, et passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Ecklie et le shérif. Tout le monde pensait que Gil était pris dans une enquête interne, si bien que personne n'osait lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Ils le voyaient tous les jours arriver au labo et s'enfermer directement dans son bureau.

Le mardi soir, Gil appela pour réserver son avion. Le lendemain il était en repos, il allait faire une surprise à Grégoire, en plus il avait son mercredi soir et le jeudi soir, il pourrait reprendre l'avion le vendredi.

_**_

La sonnerie de la porte retentit dans la grande maison. Sara soupira et regarda la pendule au dessus de la cuisinière, 8H07. Elle lança un regard furibond à la porte et alla ouvrir.

_-Depuis quand tu t'amuse à sonner, tu ne sais plus ouvrir_, dit-elle encore dans le gaz du sommeil, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. En effet Gil se tenait derrière la porte, un sourire sur le visage, enfin un sourire crispé quand son regard descendit sur le corps de Sara encore en courte chemise de nuit qui laissait ses longues jambes à l'air, il s'attarda sur celles-ci avant de remonter ses yeux sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Il déglutit fortement_._

_-Bonjour_, dit-il en articulant difficilement. La silhouette de Sara en petite tenue ne le laissait vraiment pas indifférent. Le sourire de Sara devint plus naturel.

_-Salut Gil, tu aurais du prévenir, je serais venue te chercher, _dit elle en se reculant pour le laisser entrer. Il passa à coté d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, passant doucement sa main sur sa hanche, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du, mais en la voyant dans cette tenue, il ne pouvait sans empêcher.

_-Excuse moi de débarquer comme ça, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer, il faut dire que je n'ai pas trop réfléchi, il était tellement triste dimanche._

_-Pas de souci_, dit elle en rigolant_, il sera heureux de te voir_, il regarda Sara, elle avait l'air détendue, heureuse. Etait-ce dû à sa présence ? Non. Il se fustigea mentalement, tout ne tournait pas autour de lui, Sara avait sa vie maintenant.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la cuisine, en le voyant le chercher des yeux, elle le poussa vers les escaliers.

_-Va le réveiller, il sera heureux de te voir à son réveil._

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, Sara passa à sa suite.

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre de son fils, elle le vit assis sur le bord du lit, caressant doucement les cheveux de Grégoire, celui-ci avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres, comme ci dans son rêve, il rêvait de la présence de son père.

Sara fixa cette image dans sa tête, et une vague de culpabilité monta en elle. Comment avait elle pu douter de Grissom il y a six ans ? Il aurait été formidable avec Grégoire. Elle avait été vraiment égoïste, elle le regrettait tous les jours depuis qu'elle lui avait dit. Il était un père formidable, heureux, merveilleux. Oui elle avait privé son fils de la plus belle chose au monde : un père.

Grégoire cligna légèrement des yeux en sentant les caresses devenir plus appuyées. Il frotta ceux-ci avec sa petite main encore endormie et il écarta doucement les doigts pour voir son père avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Il ne réfléchit pas deux seconde de plus et alla se nicher dans ses bras.

Il se détacha de son père au bout de plusieurs minutes, puis se re-frotta les yeux, pour être sur de ne pas rêver. Un doux sourire vint se plaquer sur son visage quand Gil lui caressa document la joue.

_-Tu es vraiment là, _demanda t il sa voix encore tout endormie.

_-Oui, c'est moi, j'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé ton nouveau réveil, _dit-il en le reprenant dans ces bras.

_-Je l'adore, _murmura t il heureux d'avoir son père avec lui.

Sara s'avança et se glissa sur le lit de l'autre coté, lui caressant les cheveux.

_-Bonjour mon grand._

Il se dégagea des bras de son père et alla dans ceux de sa mère.

_-'jour maman, je suis trop content._

_-Je le sais mon grand, c'est une bonne surprise, hein ?_

_-Je l'adore_, dit il en se reculant. Les voyants à trois dans son lit, il ferma les yeux pendant un long moment, si bien que les adultes se demandèrent ce qu'il faisait_.  
_

_-Grégoire, _dit Gil en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils,_ qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_-Rien_, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux_, j'aime vous avoir tous les deux dans mon lit le matin, comme une vraie famille, alors j'essaye de le fixer dans ma tête._

Sara sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

_-Nous sommes une famille spéciale, mais c'est ce qui fait notre force._

_-Oui mais des fois j'aimerais être comme une famille normale._

_-J'ai jamais aimé être _normal, lui dit Gil en le prenant dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre, _et en plus on serait une famille normale, tu n'aurais pas de réveil comme ça, on serait déjà au travail, ta nourrice serait en train de t'habiller. Là tu nous a tous les deux rien que pour toi. _

Sara les regardait partir tous deux le sourire aux lèvres. Le week-end entre eux deux les avait rapproché, elle en était très contente. Grégoire avait un père maintenant et pas n'importe qui, Gil, son amour, son amant, l'homme qui occupait ses rêves pendant plusieurs dizaines d'année, et encore aujourd'hui. Oui, Gil occuperait toujours ses rêves.

**

_O faite, vous n'auriez pas une idée pour le résumé, c'est vrai qu'il craint un peu XD je suis une épave pour les résumé et les titres, d'ailleurs à chaque fois que je poste, je me demande comment elle s'appelle ma fic, je suis un boulet XD_


	29. Chapter 29

_Salut ..._

_Bien merci à toutes qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, ainsi que celles qui me suivent sans rien laisser, je vous jette pas la pierre XD, vous me connaissaient LOL_

_Merci à mes trois coeurs qui sont toujours là pour moi._

**Chapitre 29: j'aime aller cueillir des fraises, j'en ai manger au moins 1 kilo, j'en peux plus XD**

La matinée se passa entre promenade et fou rire, Gil ne regrettais pas d'être venu. Il passait un agréable moment avec Sara et Grégoire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place, entouré d'une famille, de sa famille.

L'heure du repas arriva, Grégoire alla dans le salon regarder sa série diffusée à cette heure, laissant Gil et Sara seuls, préparé le repas.

Gil s'occupait de couper les légumes pour cuire avec le poisson tandis que Sara le regardait faire, savourant de l'avoir prés d'elle.

_-Tes yeux ne sont pas fatigués,_ se moqua Gil.

Sara le regarda est rire.

_-Non, je ne me lasserais pas de cette vue_, dit elle en s'appuyant prés de lui sur le comptoir, lui pinçant les fesses en riant.

_-Mademoiselle Sara, vous me perturbait dans mon travail,_ dit il en posant son couteau, puis attrapa Sara et la positionna entre lui et la planche à découper. _Venez m'aider mademoiselle,_ dit il en posant le couteau dans la main de Sara et lui prenant la main dans la sienne, coupant ainsi à deux les légumes.

_-Je savais que vous aimiez le travail en groupe, mais pas à ce point là,_ dit elle en riant.

_-Moi j'aime tout travail avec toi_, dit il en parcourant son cou, de son épaule à son oreille, de doux baiser.

Sara pencha la tête, voulant profiter au maximum de cette étreinte, elles étaient si rare, et de sentir les baiser de Gil lui procurer un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale qui était loin d'être déplaisant, pensa t elle dans un doux soupir.

Gil posa son autre main sur sa hanche, passant en dessous du tee-shirt, caressant sa peau si douce.

-_J'aime cuisiner avec toi,_ murmura t il dans le creux de son cou

_-J'aime ta présence dans ma cuisine_

_-J'aime ton odeur,_ dit il tout en plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux. Sara émit un petit gémissement, tendant de nouveau le cou, pour lui montrer qu'elle désapprouvait de se sentir abandonnée. Il sourit et repartit à la charge de sa peau, la mordillant.

_-J'aime te gouter,_ dit il en souriant.

_-Papa, maman, j'ai faim, _dit une petite voix derrière eux. Gil se mit à rire franchement dans le cou de Sara, qui elle soupira de frustration **(comme beaucoup de monde je crois XD). **

_-ça arrive mon grand, quand maman aura fini de couper les légumes_, dit Gil tenant toujours Sara contre lui.

_-Tu peux changer de chaine en attendant le repas_, fut la seule réponse que Sara pu lui donner.

La fin de la préparation du repas se fit calmement, chacun de leurs cotés, s'échangeant des regards complices. Le repas se déroula dans la même ambiance que le matin, dans la bonne humeur, dans la joie d'être ensemble et de profiter du moment présent.

Ils passèrent l'après midi en ville. Gil ayant trouvé un vieux cinéma, il entraina Sara et son fils. Il expliqua à Grégoire qu'ils allaient regarder un dessin animé, le premier qu'il avait vu avec son père. Sara compris le sourire qu'il avait fait en découvrant dans une petite ruelle un vieux cinéma diffusant les dessins animés avec les bandes de leur première sortie. Un voile était venu se poser sur ses yeux en voyant l'affiche avec les petits chiens : les 101 dalmatiens. Il les avait convaincus de le regarder, et voyant l'étincelle d'un enfant dans les yeux de Gil, Sara avait un peu poussé Grégoire. Les voilà donc assis tous les trois dans une petite salle, regardant un vieux dessin animé. Sara regardait Gil, il expliquait à son fils comment son père l'avait emmené au cinéma alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans. Il se rappelait encore le plaisir qu'il avait eu à le voir, Grégoire lui était très content de voir la joie sur le visage de son père.

Ils rentrèrent au soir, fatigués de leur journée en ville.

Ils étaient passés chez le traiteur pour prendre le repas, en rentrant, Sara monta prendre le bain à Grégoire.

Gil, en attendant, prépara le repas.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Céline, elle avança dans la maison, mais en apercevant la silhouette de Gil, elle resta stupéfaite.

_-Euh… Salut_, dit elle encore perturbée de le voir dans sa cuisine.

_-Salut, _dit il en se retournant, lui faisant un grand sourire_. Je vous croyez plus dans le nord du pays, _dit-il étonné de la voir là.

Elle sourie.

_-Pour dire la vérité moi aussi, mais j'ai eu un petit contre temps, le boulot, vous savez ce que c'est,_ dit elle en un haussement d'épaule.

_-Et oui, tous des accros au travail, _dit il en riant.

Elle regarda ce qu'ils avaient acheté.

_-Vous pouvez manger avec nous si vous voulez, je ne sais pas si Sara a prévu, mais on s'arrangera._

_-Normalement, je ne devais pas rentrer très tôt, mais il y a eu un changement de programme, mais demain matin, j'y vais de bonne heure._

_-Ok, donc on met un couvert de plus ?_

_-D'accord, vous me raconterez comment va Greg._ Dit-elle en souriant.

_-Pas de souci. _

Ils commencèrent à mettre la table tous les deux en silence, puis Céline cassa le silence.

_-Ils ont du être content de vous voir arriver !_

_-Oui, Grégoire était heureux._

_-Je ne parlais pas que de Grégoire,_ dit elle en souriant.

_-Oh,_ dit-il en fixant un instant l'extérieur de la maison, ne voulant pas que Céline voit son trouble. _Je ne sais pas_, dit il doucement.

_- Je suis sure que oui, _dit elle en posant une main sur son bras.

-_Vous savez, c'est…. C'est assez compliqué_, rajouta t il

-_Mais des fois, ça devient compliqué que seulement parce qu'on le souhaite. _

_-Vous croyez vraiment que je souhaite cette situation_, dit il en levant un sourcil lourd de sens.

_-Peut être pas, ou peut être que oui, _resta t elle évasive, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

_-Et selon vous, c'est quoi la bonne solution ?_

_-Il y a une bonne solution ? Enfin… je ne sais pas, … tout ce que je sais c'est que vous souffrez tous les deux de cette situation, même Grégoire souffre, il ne dit rien, mais il souffre._

_-Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir… _murmura t il.

_-Personne ne veut faire souffrir personne_, _mais dites moi seulement que vous n'avez jamais fait de mauvais choix dans votre vie ?_

Il ne répondit pas, reportant son regard vers l'extérieur.

_-Ce n'est pas si facile,_ murmura t il après quelques minutes de silence.

_-Rien n'est facile dans la vie, sinon, ça serait d'un monotone,_ dit elle en souriant.

_-Oui vous avez raison_, répondit-il en même temps que le sourire de la jeune fille.

_-Vous lui parlerez ?_ demanda t elle.

-Je _pense … oui… mais vous savez, vous n'avez pas toutes les données, _dit il en repensant à sa vie d'avant, celle avec Sara, et le moment où il s'était retrouvé seul.

-_Tout le monde fait des erreurs, je ne vous demande pas de tout pardonner de suite. Le pardon est très long à trouver, mais vous pouvez déjà essayer d'avancer dans cette voie. _

_-Vous êtes si jeune, mais je sens en vous une force incroyable,_ dit-il en laissant sa main s'aventurer en une caresse sur la joue de la jeune femme, dans un geste purement amicale.

_-Je vous dérange ?_ dit Sara en haut des escaliers.

_-Non,_ se reprit de suite la jeune femme, _Gil me parlait de Greg au labo, je suis pressée de le revoir, _dit elle en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur.

***

_on clique sur le petit bouton reviews,???_


	30. Chapter 30

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, et merci a Sidle14 d'etre de retour XD_

_Un gros poutou a mon demon, passe de bonne vacance mon coeur, tu me manque dejà *snifsnif*_

_et oui, c'est les vacances de ma beta, donc malheureusement une petite quinzaine de jours sans rien, je suis desolé^^_

_**Chapitre 30: j'ai mal a ma sciatique, gil est present pour me faire un massage???**_

Peu après, Céline alla se coucher car le lendemain elle devait se lever de bonne heure. La petite famille réunit débarrassa la table, puis ils allèrent coucher le petit.

Apres une histoire lue par Gil, Sara fit un petit câlin avec son fils, mais celui-ci tendit le bras. Gil vint alors se coucher avec eux deux, chacun d'un coté de l'oreiller du petit. Gil posa son bras sur celui de Sara, lui parcourant avec des petites caresses de son pouce.

_-On restera toujours comme ça_, murmura le petit alors qu'il s'endormit.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le regard de Gil.

_-Je t'aime Grégoire,_ murmura t il en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe en se levant de son lit. Sara le suivit.

-_Bonne nuit mon ange,_ dit elle alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

Elle resta le front appuyé sur la porte, pourquoi Gil ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il attendait d'eux deux, elle n'en pouvait plus d'être toujours dans l'indécision.

_-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de continuer comme ça_, se sentit elle dire avant même qu'elle enregistre ce que ces paroles allaient avoir comme impact. Gil ferma douloureusement les yeux.

_-Je le sais_, dit-il doucement.

_-ce n'est pas bon pour tout le monde ici, _continua t elle alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

_-Je repars vendredi matin, à la première heure, et après quand je reviendrais, j'irai à l'hôtel._

Elle acquiesça, toujours dos à lui, ne voulant pas qu'il voit ses larmes. _Je suis désolé Sara, mais c'est encore trop dur,_ dit il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Un sanglot parcourra le corps de Sara, puis d'un geste brusque elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait plus le savoir si prés d'elle sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser… Elle devenait folle, et ça la consumait peu à peu, elle se perdait de nouveau. Elle avait déjà subit ça avant, pendant sept ans, elle attendait qu'il se décide, et elle s'était juré de ne plus recommencer, elle devait mettre un terme à tout ça.

Il l'entendit sanglotait dans sa chambre, il ferma les yeux si fort qu'il s'en fit mal, puis doucement, caressa la porte de Sara.

_-Je t'aime Sara, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, c'est effrayant de voir à quel point je suis attaché à toi, j'ai tellement peur de te perdre que je n'ose pas t'approcher_. Il savait qu'elle était juste derrière la porte, il savait qu'elle entendait tout, mais il devait lui dire, il devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Il attendit quelques minutes, les sanglots de Sara c'étaient quelques peu calmé, il entra dans sa chambre et s'écroula dans son lit, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, la maison était calme, il regarda l'heure : 8h30. Grégoire était déjà à l'école. Il s'étira, il avait eu du mal à s'endormir et ce n'était qu'au petit matin qu'il était tombé de fatigue. Il savait que Sara était en cours, c'était la période d'examens en ce moment, il était donc seul jusque 16 heures, il devait retrouver Sara devant l'école de Grégoire à cette heure là.

Il décida de passer la journée en ville, parcourant certains musées et se promenant dans le centre ville.

A 15 heures 30, il se dirigea vers l'école. Arrivé sur place, il remarqua que Sara était déjà là, il s'avança vers elle et se figea en l'apercevant rire avec un homme. Elle avait posé sa main sur l'avant bras du jeune homme et riait assez franchement. C'était si rare de la voir comme ça, il se surprit à être en manque de son rire, comme de tout chez elle. Oui il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer si fort qu'elle en étoufferait presque. Il voulait tellement laisser sa langue se perdre dans sa bouche, il ferma les yeux. La douleur était encore là, bien présente au fond de lui, la solitude, le mal d'être ENCORE abandonné. Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il respira un bon coup et avança.

-_Bonjour Sara_, dit il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme, tout en posant une main sur sa taille.

_-Oh,_ fit Sara surprise, _bonjour Gil, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver_, dit elle confuse.

_-J'avais remarqué. __  
_

_-Je te présente Henry, le papa de Timothée, un copain de Grégoire. Je te présente Gil, Henry._

_-Enchanté monsieur,_ fit le jeune homme en lui avançant sa main, Gil nota rapidement l'absence d'alliance à son doigt, cela ne lui plu pas beaucoup.

-_Moi de même_, s'efforça t il a dire en souriant.

_-Grégoire n'arrête pas de nous parler de vous, c'est un gamin formidable._

_-Merci, il tient de sa mère, _dit-il en plongeant dans le regard de Sara.

Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il faisait ça juste parce qu'il était jaloux, mais elle ne le supportait plus. Comment pouvait-il agir en mari jaloux alors qu'il ne voulait même plus être un amant pour elle ? Il croyait quoi, parce que MONSIEUR ne voulait pas d'elle, personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher ? Il pouvait être un vrai macho parfois, mais aujourd'hui, Sara n'était pas d'humeur à jouer. Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. PLUS maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus jouer au yoyo avec sa vie, il fallait y mettre un terme.

Elle se recula légèrement afin que la main de Gil se trouvant sur sa hanche tombe dans le vide, elle reçu un regard d'incompréhension de la part de celui-ci, mais elle l'ignora totalement.

_- Dis-moi Henry, on doit arriver pour quelle heure alors Samedi pour la fête ?_

_-On avait dit 14Heure 30, ça te va ?_

_-Oui, c'est bon, j'avais rien prévu, je déposerais Grégoire alors._

_-Tu ne reste pas ? _demanda surpris l'homme.

_-Non, je ne veux pas te déranger,_ dit elle en lui souriant à pleine dent.

_-Tu vas me laisser seul avec une armée de petit monstre_, dit il en rigolant.

_-Ok, si tu veux, je resterais, je ne voudrais pas avoir ta crise de nerfs sur la conscience_, dit elle en rigolant, tout en avançant, les portes de l'école venait de s'ouvrir.

Gil ne bougea pas, trop étonné de se voir si simplement oublié, si volontairement éloigné d'elle.

Grégoire sauta dans les bras de son père en le voyant à la sortie de l'école, puis embrassa sa mère. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tout les trois vers le parc.

Il faisait chaud en ce mois de juin, Gil offrit une glace à tout le monde et, assis sur un banc, Gil et Sara regardaient leurs fils jouer sur la balançoire leur faisant des signes de la main.

Gil fit tomber un morceau de sa glace au chocolat sur sa veste, il pesta et avec un mouchoir que Sara lui avait donné essaya de faire disparaitre la tache, autant dire que c'était mission impossible.

Pas une parole ne fut prononcée entre les adultes, le calme régnait.

En rentrant dans la maison, ils mangèrent, et ensuite Gil alla prendre le bain de Grégoire, il le coucha et appela Sara pour qu'elle l'embrasse une dernière fois.

Il les laissa un moment à deux et descendit dans la cuisine. Il fut étonné de voir ces papier et ces clé sur le bord du plan de travail, il jeta un regard circulaire, plus de veste, Sara avait peut être du la laver.

Il s'approcha pour regarder ces affaires, une petite carte blanche y était déposé au dessus, il l'a saisit et l'a lu.

_Héléna STUW_

_555-9685_

_15 street prud. Vegas_

_Appelle-moi en cas de besoin._

_Bisou_

Il se mit à réfléchir, comment cette carte pouvait elle avoir atterrit dans sa veste ? Il porta sa main a son front, comment avait il pu l'oublier ? Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas jeter en rentrant ? Simplement parce qu'il l'avait oublié, il ne s'en rappelait plus. Il comprenait le regard noir de Sara quand il l'avait croisé en haut des escaliers, elle était tombée dessus.

Il soupira en laissant la carte retomber sur ces papiers en dessous, il allait devoir lui expliquer certaines choses.

Sara redescendit quelques minutes après, et alla directement se faire un café.

-_Je pense qu'on devrait parler Sara,_ dit-il dans un murmure.

_-Je pense au contraire qu'on à plus rien à se dire moi_, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

-_Tu devrais peut être me laisser m'expliquer pour une fois_, dit il en montant légèrement le ton.

Un petit rire froid s'échappa des lèvres de la brunette.

-_Tu as raison, pour UNE fois_, dit elle en insistant bien sur le mot « une », _jamais tu ne parles Gil, tu ne dis jamais rien. Tu te fous des autres, la seule chose qui te préoccupe c'est ta petite vie et rien d'autre, _dit elle en posant assez lourdement sa tasse vide sur le comptoir.

-_Mais je ne veux pas expliquer mes choix à tout le monde, juste à ceux qui me tienne à cœur._

_-Donc je ne dois pas être dans ton cœur, _dit elle contre toute attente.

_-Comment peux tu dire ça Sara _? dit il en s'avançant vers elle, le bras tendu pour chercher un contact avec elle.

-Non _Gil, arrête, ne commence pas, s'il te plait, j'en peux plus de toi, j'en peux plus de tes attentions envers moi, j'en peux plus de te voir t'éloigner après, j'ai trop souffert, je ne veux plus de cette vie là, _dit elle alors que ces joues étaient baigné de larme.

-_Je suis désolé bébé_, dit il en la prenant dans ces bras, après avoir essayé de se débattre, elle s'effondra sur son épaule en pleure.

_-Je te déteste tellement Gil…, mais je t'aime…, je t'aime à en crever,_ dit elle entre ces sanglots.

-_Je sais_, dit il en lui caressant doucement ces cheveux.

_-Pourquoi tu es comme ça Gil…. J'ai besoin que tu m'explique_, dit-elle en reniflant.

Il l'amena sur le canapé et s'installa, puis elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Nichés ainsi, s'était la meilleure position qu'ils pouvaient trouver, ils ne se regardaient pas, mais sentaient pleinement la présence de l'autre, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin.

Il respira pleinement, ce n'était pas évident pour lui de s'ouvrir à Sara. Cette histoire remontait très loin, il pensait même avant avoir fait le deuil de cette histoire, mais le départ de Sara avait tout fait remonter à la surface, et il c'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas complément guérit.

Il posa son regard dans le noir de la télé, puisant sa force dans l'écran en veille.

_-Quand j'avais 24 ans, j'étais encore en faculté,… j'avais une amie, Jenny, on était en cours ensemble, et on c'est … rapproché de plus en plus, on a étudié 7 ans ensemble. Au bout de 3 ans, on a commencé à se rapprocher, pour finir qu'en janvier, à notre dernière année d'étude on avait fixé notre date de mariage._ Sara était étonné, il n'avait jamais parlé de cette fille, il n'avait même jamais dit qu'il avait été marié_. Les jours s'écouler doucement, on avait tout prévu pour juillet, avec nos diplôme en main. Fin juin, la remise avait lieu, on avait tout les deux nos examens, la vie s'offrait a nous. Je suis rentré un peu plus tard cette nuit là, tu connais les soirées de remise de diplôme, tu bois, tu fais la fête, et puis… quand tu rentre dans la chambre de ta future femme, tu l'as voit couché dans son lit avec ton meilleur copain_. Sara senti un goutte d'eau tomber sur sa joue, elle ferma les yeux, il pleurait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, cette jenny l'avait trahi, et elle lui avait fait pareil quand il c'était ouvert une nouvelle fois, pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il lui cache cette histoire, elle n'aurait peut être pas fuit comme ça. _On c'est disputer ce soir là, et là… elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas gâcher sa vie si jeune, qu'elle se voyait pas marier… qu'elle voulait profiter… et elle m'a appris qu'elle avait avorté un mois plus tôt, _Lâcha t il dans un soupir. IL renifla doucement. _Je pensais qu'elle était stressée pour ces examens, mais non,…. elle avait tué notre bébé. __  
_

Sara ferma les yeux a sans faire mal, comment avait elle pu faire ça ? Finalement, elle se haïssait elle-même, comment pouvait il vivre avec ça comme passé sans avoir rien dit ? Il s'était ouvert deux fois aux femmes, il avait tout donné deux fois dans sa vie et toutes les deux l'avaient fait souffrir. Jenny l'avait trompé et lui avait volé son enfant. Et elle, elle l'avait simplement abandonné, elle l'avait fuit, sans nouvelle, sans signe de vie, et elle lui avait volé son enfant aussi, elle n'était guère mieux que cette Jenny.

Elle resserra son étreinte sur un Gil pleurant en silence, des larmes coulèrent de ces propres yeux, comment pourrait il lui pardonner alors qu'elle se ne le pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir fait ça.

Ils s'endormirent ensemble quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, enlacé l'un contre l'autre.

**

_Voilà, a bientot, j'espère vous retrouvez dans quinze jours._


	31. Chapter 31

Salut,

encore une fois desolé du retard, je suis impardonnable^^, enfin si peut etre avec un autre chapitre pour la fin de la semaine??? dites moi ce que vous en pensez...

Sinon, merci a toutes pour vos reviews, et c'est quinze jours de repos que je me suis autorisés n'ont pas été si reposant que ça, mais bon, tant pis^^

Merci a ma beta d'être toujours pres de moi, et à toi didou, merci de me faire avancer... Coucou à Nath que je n'ai pas de nouvelles, tu me manque^^

_**Chapitre 31: marre de tout, sauf de vous ^^**_

Il se réveilla en sentant une douce chaleur contre lui. Il était bien là. Sara était dans le fond du canapé, tout contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule et son bras à lui se mit à caresser doucement sa chevelure brune. Instinctivement son autre main vint se poser sur le ventre de Sara, tout en lui affligeant de douces caresses d'un mouvement circulaire sur celui-ci, il laissa ces pensées vagabondés dans un tout autre monde qu'ici, un monde à eux, rien qu'à eux, en famille, ensemble pour toujours.

Il sentit son ventre se contracter légèrement, signe qu'elle se réveillait doucement. La respiration de cette dernière s'accéléra légèrement, elle devait essayer de reconnaitre l'endroit où elle était, puis elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Gil, parcourant sa peau de son doigt.

-Bien dormit ? demanda t il.

-Oui, répondit elle d'une voix encore pâteuse.

Ils restèrent en silence enlacés l'un contre l'autre, Gil toujours perdu dans ces pensées.

Puis d'un coup cette phrase sortie, d'une voix douce, sans même que son auditeur ne s'en aperçoit.

-Comment c'était ?

Elle emprisonna l'air dans ces poumons pendant un bref instant. Il c'était ouvert à elle hier soir, et elle savait que cette épreuve n'avait pas était facile pour lui, mais pour avancer, ils devaient le faire tous les deux, et maintenant, c'était son tour.

_-Quand j'étais sous cette voiture, dans le désert… je me suis sentie perdue, je me sentais vidée, j'ai faillit abandonner… Puis, j'avais cette petite voix qui me disait de me battre, pour le bébé, pour moi, pour la vie… C'était très dur pour moi, je me sentais si seule, et pas seulement dans ce désert, mais depuis bien des mois avant… Je sais que tu étais là pour moi, mais ma douleur remontait bien des années avant cela, et toi tu n'y pouvais rien, tu ne connaissais rien de ça, et je ne voulais pas t'ennuyais avec ça_.

Gil aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais il savait qu'il devait la laisser finir, ça lui faisait mal de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour s'ouvrir. Il souffrait vraiment, alors il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la maintenait fermement près de lui, il ne voulait plus la laisser partir maintenant.

-_Quand je me suis réveillé dans cet hôpital, le docteur m'a annoncé que j'avais perdu toute faculté pour marcher… Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, pourquoi devrais-je encore vivre comme ça ? On m'avait laissé mon bébé, mais pas ma liberté, pas mon corps, et ça je ne pouvais pas l'accepter… Je voyais la détresse dans les yeux de Greg, elle me faisait souffrir plus que cette perte de mon corps, et … je ne voulais pas voir la même détresse dans tes yeux, je ne l'aurais pas supporté, voir ce regard toute ma vie… toute mon existence dans un fauteuil roulant… t'avoir à mes cotés, te sentir rester avec moi que pour me soutenir dans mon handicap, … c'était trop pour moi, je ne pouvais pas, je devais partir loin de tout, loin de Vegas, loin de ma vie d'avant… et… et … loin de… toi,_ finit elle dans un murmure, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues.

Il avait mal, très mal, mais elle aussi, il sentait les larmes tomber sur son tee-shirt, son cœur se serra, mais il la laissa continuer.

-_J'ai appelé ma mère il y a de cela deux ans, j'ai était la voir. Tout d'abord seule, puis il y a un an je lui ai présenté Grégoire. Nous avons parlé de beaucoup de chose, elle m'a fait voir sa vie sous un autre point de vue, j'ai compris certains de ces gestes. Certes, je ne lui pardonne pas, mais j'ai compris pourquoi… Ensuite, elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Je lui ai parlé de toi, de Grégoire, de ta paternité dont tu ne savais rien, alors elle m'a raconté pourquoi mon père était comme ça, aussi… violent… aussi méchant, et j'ai compris… même si cela me faisait mal, j'aimais mon père, c'était la chose la plus chère à mes yeux, ainsi que ma mère. Elle m'a expliqué qu'un enfant avait besoin de ça, que même si ce n'était pas toujours rose, la vie pouvait être belle, on pouvait avoir des bons moments, des moments qui s'incrustent en toi toute la vie, et elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de te priver de ça, ni même de priver Grégoire de ça. Alors tu es arrivé, et j'ai ressentit dès les premières secondes que j'avais besoin de toi, que sans toi ma vie ne ressemblait à rien._

Elle resta silencieuse à partir de là, elle savait que Gil était en pleine réflexion, et de tout ça leurs vie futur en sortirait, elle devait être patiente.

Il resta pendant cinq minutes sans bouger, sans rien dire, ces caresses avaient cessé. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond, mais il n'y voyait que du vide. Sara lui laissait toutes les décisions à prendre, elle ne pouvait pas, c'était trop tôt, c'était trop pour lui, certes il avait changé, mais si l'ancien Gil revenait, ou l'ancienne Sara, et pourrait-il vivre avec elle et son fils ?

Il se redressa, la faisant s'asseoir face à lui, il lui prit doucement les mains et plongea dans son regard.

_-Je t'aime Sara, je crois que tu en as jamais douté depuis qu'on c'est revu, mais c'est nouveau pour moi. Tu me connais, certes j'ai changé, mais je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu souhaites. J'essaye de me reconstruire, mes amis m'aident, et j'espère y arriver. Mais, c'est encore trop tôt, j'ai peur de me perdre, j'ai peur de t'emmener avec moi dans cette vie._

Elle acquiesça, essuyant une larme qui roulait le long de sa joue, il amena sa main sur la sienne.

_-Je tiens trop à vous pour vous perdre tous les deux, laisse moi du temps s'il te plait, je t'en supplie,_ dit il les yeux brillant de sincérité.

_-Je t'aime Gil, et tout ce que je veux, c'est de savoir que toi aussi, et je comprends ce que tu veux, je ne souhaite pas non plus aller trop vite, nous avons tout notre temps. _

Il l'a regarda surpris, et heureux qu'elle pense comme lui. Ils avaient tout leur temps, ils allaient avoir une vie heureuse, ensemble, à trois. Mais pour cela, ils devaient commencer doucement, prendre leurs temps.

Il plongea dans son regard, et se pencha doucement, il l'embrassa doucement, provoquant des caresses de ces lèvres à celles de Sara, comme pour conclure leur nouveau départ.

Ils s'aimaient, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

**

Il allongea ces longues jambes sous son bureau, il était fatigué en ce moment. Il faut dire que ces nuits au labo était bien chargées en ce moment, puis la journée il se reposait peu, trop de chose à faire, et dormir voulait dire rester dans son lit, laisser ces pensées vagabonder, se promener vers Sara et son fils, et ça il avait du mal, il ne voulait pas trop y penser. Cela lui faisait mal de les savoir si loin de lui, et il se sentait tellement seul. Il évitait donc de rester la tête sur l'oreiller, essayant d'attraper le sommeil qui venait toujours trop tard. Alors il travaillait, il tournait, il restait tard au travail, repoussait ces propres limites de fatigue. En plus ces voyages chez Sara, le séjour de son fils chez lui, sa vie prenait un tournant. Il devait prendre un nouveau rythme, bien qu'il savait que ces séjours devraient un jour arrêter, une décision allait devoir être prit, et assez rapidement d'ailleurs.

Il repensa à ce dernier jour, leurs derniers réveils entre Sara et lui. Il se rappela de la joie dans le regard de Grégoire quand il était descendu à son réveil et les avaient trouvé tous les deux dans la cuisine, il était d'heureux d'avoir sa famille réunit et il devait se l'admettre, il aimait ça aussi lui, Grégoire, Sara et lui. Oui une famille, tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé mais qu'il pensait avoir perdu il y a de cela bien des années.

Il décrocha son téléphone, il fallait qu'il demande un service à Sara. Il aimerait tellement qu'elle accepte, de toute manière, en ce moment ils étaient en bon terme, et c'était très important pour lui cette nouvelle, elle ne pourrait pas lui dire non, enfin il l'espérait…

La sonnerie sonna deux fois, puis la voix angélique de son fils lui parvint dans le combiné.

-Bonjour papa, lui dit cette petite voix

-Bonjour mon cœur, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

-Bien, j'ai eu mon classement à l'école, j'ai eu que des A, maman dit qu'elle te l'enverra demain par mail.

-Je suis heureux, dit Gil un sourire sur les lèvres, il était très fier de son fils, tu es un enfant en or mon grand.

-Merci papa, dit le petit en rigolant.

-Tu peux me passer ta mère Grégoire, j'ai un petit service à lui demander s'il te plait.

Le petit accepta puis la voix de Sara s'éleva dans le combiné.

-Salut, il y a un problème demanda soucieuse, il était rare qu'il demandait à lui parler, en moyenne il ne parlait qu'a son fils.

-Non pas de souci, juste une petite question, mardi soir je fais un repas entre amis, et j'aurais aimé que tu viennes avec Grégoire si possible, dit il avec une petite grimace, il savait que ça leur faisait de la route pour un repas.

-Gil, on arrive dimanche soir pour quinze jours, tu ne peux pas décaler ?

-En faite pas trop, j'ai réussi à avoir la soirée de libre à toute l'équipe, c'est l'équipe de relève qui nous remplace, et tu sais comme c'est difficile de les avoir.

-Je suis désolée Gil, nous avons prévu un repas mardi, dit elle gênée.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, on le fêtera ensemble une autre fois alors, dit-il vraiment déçu.

-Tu aurais du me prévenir avant.

-Oui je sais, mais j'ai eu confirmation cette après-midi et Ecklie a bien voulu nous donner notre soirée.

-On le fera une autre fois Gil.

-Oui, mais ça sera dur de vous avoir tous en une fois.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas annuler.

Il soupira légèrement déçue de ne pas avoir son fils et Sara avec lui lors de cette soirée.

-Gil, il ne suffit pas de claquer des doigts pour que j'accoure, je suis désolée mais j'ai une vie aussi, je ne peux pas toujours répondre présente, dit elle sur la défensive.

-Je ne te reproche rien Sara, dit il en montant le ton, et en plus ça te vas bien de dire tu accoures, je vois bien que non, car c'est la première fois que je te demande un service et tu refuses.

-Gil, c'est bon, excuse moi de vivre quand tu n'es pas là, dit elle durement.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas vivre, et après tout tu as raison, on a chacun notre vie. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je t'en ai parlé, après tout, j'ai bien fait sans toi pendant six ans, je peux continuer comme avant.

Sara senti son cœur se serrer. Comment cette conversation avait pu dévier aussi rapidement en dispute ? Elle prit sa lèvre en ces dents et la mordilla, elle ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec lui en ce moment. Il n'aurait pas du appeler aujourd'hui, juste le jour où son patron l'avait engueulé plus d'une demi heure dans son bureau pour une expérience faite par un de ces élèves qui avait ratée. Elle en avait plein le dos des reproches, il n'aurait pas du appeler aujourd'hui pensa t elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolée Gil, murmura t elle.

-Pas autant que moi dit il encore plus doucement, et il raccrocha.

Il appuya son front sur ces mains jointes. Il avait pensé qu'elle lui aurait au moins dit « peut être », mais là il ne comprenait plus rien. Elle voulait entrer dans sa vie, et quand il lui donnait l'occasion elle refusait, et pas simplement un non, elle l'avait envoyé promener. Il souffla un grand coup pour laisser échapper la tension dans son corps.

Deux petits coups se firent entendre, il leva la tête et tomba sur le visage de Catherine, elle arborait un énorme sourire, peut être allait elle lui changer les idées.


	32. Chapter 32

Dans ce chapitre, vous n'allez pas reconnaitre le comportement de Gil, mais soyez patiente, le prochain chapitre, j'explique pourquoi il se retrouve si ouvert, et n'oubliez pas, il a décider de changer depuis que Sara est partit, il s'ouvre plus au autre, et Mary le pousse dans cette voie ;)

**

La webcam montrait un petit garçon arborant sourire sur les lèvres, montrant à l'autre personne de l'autre coté de l'écran une petite boite en verre contenant un papillon, un magnifique spécimen comme l'avait indiqué celui-ci.

En effet, Gil aimait voir son fils le plus souvent possible, et la camera n'avait plus de secret pour lui. A chaque connexion quand il était chez lui, la camera était en route pour des heures, profitant tous les deux l'un de l'autre. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, profitant au maximum de se voir virtuellement faute de mieux, mais Gil n'en avait pas assez. Enfin plus assez. Il avait besoin de voir son fils, de lui parler de vive voix, un vrai contact.

-_Ce soir mon copain Timothée vient manger avec son papa, c'est cool, on va passer une bonne soirée,_ dit il tout content.

Gil se remémora l'instant de la rencontre entre le papa de Timothée, Henry, s'il s'en rappelait bien, et une pointe de jalousie lui noua l'estomac, ainsi c'était pour lui que Sara avait refusé son invitation il y a deux jours.

Pourtant elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait que leur relation évolue, mais le dire et le faire était deux choses différentes. Peut être regrettait elle, elle ne voulait rien de plus qu'un père pour Grégoire, et lui qui s'imaginer déjà une famille. Enfin dans ses rêves bien sûr, car en réalité il savait que ce ne serait pas si simple. Il y pensait beaucoup, trop peut être. Il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur son travail, d'ailleurs c'était la remarque que Catherine lui avait faite quand elle l'avait surpris dans son bureau, les yeux perdus sur un cadre. C'était une photo prise pendant l'anniversaire de Grégoire, son fils était au centre, entouré de Sara et lui, un sourire sur chaque lèvres.

Comment pourraient-ils avoir une vie de famille normale ? Sara avait sa vie à Phoenix, lui à Vegas, et maintenant il n'avait pas envie de partir. Non, plus maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus. Alors peut être que Sara l'avait compris avant lui, et elle s'éloignait, elle devait avoir raison.

_-C'est bien mon grand, je suis content pour toi_, dit il sans vraiment y croire.

_-Tu es tout beau papa, tu fais quoi ce soir ?_ En effet Gil avait revêtu son costume noir avec sa chemise blanche.

-_Je vais à une soirée entre amis_, dit-il en se retournant, on entendait une voix derrière lui.

_-Gil je ne retrouve plus mes chaussures,_ dit une voix féminine. De l'autre coté de l'écran, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte de son fils, Sara blanchit, il y avait une femme chez Gil.

Elle le regardait à travers l'ordinateur, elle le trouvait vraiment beau avec son costume, elle aurait voulu dire à Grégoire de se taire, ne voulant pas qu'il sache qui venait diner ce soir, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Elle regrettait d'avoir refusé son invitation, surtout qu'ils auraient pu y aller, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait refusé, elle s'en mordait les doigts maintenant.

_-Regarde dans le placard de l'entrée Mary_, dit il en en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Elle se retourna et vit la camera en route.

-_Je suis désolée,_ murmura t elle. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était avec son fils, et n'aimait pas qu'il la voit. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Sara sache qu'elle était ici, leur relation était encore trop instable, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Gil et elle. _Salut,_ dit elle en lui faisant un petit signe de la main à la camera.

_-Salut Mary, tu es venue aussi ce soir, tu as mis une belle robe, papa adore le bleu,_ dit il en regardant la robe de soirée à Mary.

_-Je sais, c'est pour cela que je l'ai mise, il l'adore,_ dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même, _tu aimes ?_

_-Oui, tu es très belle,_ dit le petit avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit agrandir celui de Gil.

_-Tu vois, il a déjà bon gout malgré son jeune âge_ dit Gil.

_-s'il a les mêmes gouts que toi, ça devrait être facile de lui faire plaisir,_ dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, Gil éclata de rire.

_-Fais moi déjà plaisir à moi, après tu verras pour mon fils._

Ils se taquinaient ouvertement. Gil adorait la complicité qu'il avait avec mary, c'était tellement naturelle, tellement amicale, il adorait ces moments là.

_-Je pensais déjà te faire plaisir_, dit-elle en s'éloignant à la recherche de ces chaussures. Gil la regarda partir, puis se tourna vers la camera.

_-Tu ne mets pas de cravate _? demanda le petit.

_-Non, un nœud papillon, mais c'est Mary qui me le mets, je n'y arrive pas_. Dit-il avec une grimace. _Et toi tu es prêt pour ta soirée ?_

_-Oui, j'ai pas changé de tenue, maman a mis une belle robe_. Le regard de Gil se voila au nom de Sara, mais essaya de passer au dessus de la douleur qu'il éprouvait, de cette lame qui s'enfonçait dans son cœur.

-_Je vais devoir te laisser mon grand,_ dit Gil en voyant Mary s'approcher avec son nœud papillon, _on va finir par être en retard, et tu sais comme ta marraine déteste qu'on soit en retard._

_-Oui, après elle râle tout le temps._

_-Je vais te dire un secret mon grand, les femmes râlent tout le temps, vaut mieux rester seul,_ dit il avec un clin d'œil tandis qu'un _« oh »_ s'entendit a coté de Gil, Mary le gratifia d'une tape sur son bras, Gil et Grégoire se mirent a rire tous les deux.

_-Au revoir papa, a demain._

_-A demain mon grand, bonne soirée._

_-Toi aussi, bisous._

_-Bisous bonne nuit, _dit il en éteignant la camera.

Alors que d'un coté les préparations pour la soirée se terminaient, de l'autre Sara entra dans la chambre de son fils, feignant n'avoir rien entendu.

_-Tu es prêt mon grand, ils ne vont pas tarder ?_

_-C'est dommage, tu viens trop tard, papa et parti, tu l'aurais vu dans son beau costume, et Mary aussi était sublime, _dit-il enjoué, ne voyant pas la douleur dans le regard de sa mère.

_-Dommage, je le verrais une autre fois… mais dis moi, tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec cette Mary _? demanda t elle jalouse.

-_Oh oui, elle est géniale_, dit-il avec un énorme sourire, _elle passe à la télé…_

**

Arrivé devant le restaurant, il fut surpris de voir des paparazzis, mais l'étonnement laissa place à un sourire. Décidément, sortir avec Mary Kessler n'était pas privé du tout, à chaque sortie c'était pareil. Mary lui fit un sourire et descendit de la voiture. Gil donna les clés au voiturier et la rejoignit, tout de suite, elle lui tendit la main, dans un doux sourire, il lui répondit de même. Elle avait l'air de vouloir jouer ce soir, et lui avait besoin de se libérer, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et s'avança dans les crépitements des flashs des appareils photos.

_-Mary, est-ce pour votre ami que vous venez de plaqué le tournage de la série ?_

Elle se retourna et adressa un sourire au journaliste.

-_Oui, mais juste pour ce soir, demain je reprends les tournages, je voulais juste être là pour fêter sa promotion, il voulait sa famille autour de lui, et je suis ravie d'être présente,_ dit elle en le regardant et le fit un clin d'œil.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, dans un baiser passionné. Gil se prêta au jeu, il savait qu'elle adorait jouer avec les medias. La publicité faisait partie à 50 pour cent de sa paye, c'était son style de vie. Il n'était pas forcement pour, mais il se prêtait au jeu aujourd'hui, il avait envie de se lâcher un peu, après tout, rien ne le retenait.

Il glissa ces bras derrière le dos de Mary et l'embrassa encore plus passionnément, puis ils se séparèrent et prirent la pose pour une petites séance photo, enfin après, ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant en riant tous les deux, l'équipe était déjà là à les attendre.

Gil annonça au milieu du repas qu'il passait superviseur du labo, et que Catherine prenait la place de superviseur de l'équipe de nuit, son ancienne place. Elle ne souhaitait plus l'équipe de jour, Lindsey était devenu grande et n'habitait déjà presque plus à la maison.

Ils fêtèrent cet événement tard dans la soirée, chacun abusant un peu de la boisson alcoolisée. Des rires s'élevaient de la table, des éclats de voix dans une histoire racontée, enfin bref, c'était une soirée vraiment réussie et Gil était heureux. Il passait son regard sur ces amis de toujours, Catherine qui avait toujours était là pour lui, elle lui disait souvent que sans lui elle ne serait pas là, toujours dans son bars, avec Eddy qui la violentait, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il lui devait sa vie à lui, sans elle, il n'aurait jamais avancer dans la vie, elle était toujours là dans les moments difficiles, toujours là pour lui tendre la main, pour ne pas qu'il sombre, il ne l'a remercierait jamais assez.

Nick souriait, écoutant une histoire de Greg. Son regard parcourait les visages des deux hommes, c'était comme ces enfants, ces garçons. Il l'est avait fait avancé, fait devenir plus grand dans le monde scientifique, il avait été là pour leurs premier pas dans la police, il l'est avait soutenu. Il avait toujours cru en eux et il aimait le regard que les garçons lui portait, il savait qu'ils le respectaient, pas en temps que maitre, mais en temps qu'homme, en tant que père un peu, et il en était fier, il était fier d'eux.

Catherine embrassa Warrick sur la joue, celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui sourit à pleine dent, il était heureux. Certes, il en avait bavé dans sa vie, mais il était là maintenant, il était un homme, et quel homme ? Un homme respecté, craint même dans son métier. Il ne laissait plus rien passer depuis l'affaire avec Holly Gibbs, il avait fait des erreurs, mais maintenant ces enquêtes était toujours claires, nettes, il se battait pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il était réglo, plus réglo que lui on ne faisait pas, il avait tourné la page sur son ancienne vie. Certes Gil avait eu peur quand il avait divorcé de Tina, il avait peur qu'il se laisse envahir par ces démons, mais Catherine était là, elle l'avait soutenue, elle l'avait épaulé, et ensemble ils avaient avancés, et ils étaient merveilleux ensemble. C'était une équipe vraiment soudée.

Il croisa le regard du jeune noir, il lui fit un sourire, celui-ci lui répondit de manière naturelle. Il avait été percé, il savait que Warrick comprendrait ce qu'il éprouvait, son équipe était là, sa famille de cœur, mais il savait tout aussi bien qu'il manquait la pièce la plus importante du puzzle, enfin LES pièces. Il savait que Gil les avaient appelé, mais Gil n'avait rien dit de ce que la conversation avait prit comme direction, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle n'était pas là, et que Gil aurait aimé fêter cette promotion avec elle.

Il sentit une main sur sa cuisse, naturellement il baissa la sienne et enferma la douce main dans la sienne, puis tourna le regard vers Mary. Oui, Mary. Sa Mary. Son amie, sa confidente, celle qui était là pour lui, qui l'avait sortit du gouffre, qui lui avait botté les fesses pour qu'il se réveille, et celle qui était toujours là pour l'écouter.

Il n'avait jamais était du genre à parler, à s'ouvrir aux autres, mais avec elle c'était différent. C'était naturel. Ils parlaient pendant des heures, elle savait le mettre en confiance, jamais il n'oublierait ce qu'elle avait été pour lui, sa sœur, celle à qui on confie nos secret les plus profonds, son amie, son amante, oui une fois, c'était peut être une erreur, mais cette nuit là les avaient rapprochés, ils s'étaient comme liée une amitié indestructible après cela. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, même physiquement, donc rien ne pouvait plus les éloigner l'un de l'autre, ils étaient unis pour la vie, il savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas seul, et il ne l'a laisserait pas seule non plus.

Elle se leva et l'amena avec lui sur la piste de danse.

_-Une promotion comme ça mérite bien une danse, _avait elle dit en rigolant. Il s'était senti gêné, ils ne pouvaient pas danser comme ça dans le restaurant, au milieu des tables, il devenait rouge, il en était sur, il sentait la chaleur monter sur ces joues.

Elle ria, puis lui caressa la joue doucement et lui déposa un baiser papillon.

_-Le grand docteur Gilbert Grissom, nouveau superviseur du premier labo du pays aurait il peur ou honte de danser avec moi ?_

En une seule phrase, il oublia tout, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il enlaça la taille de la jeune femme et la fit tourner, puis passant un bras autour de sa taille, ils commencèrent à danser, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, ils étaient seuls au monde le temps d'une danse.

**

Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre de finit, je vous promet la suite pour fin de semaine prochaine, parce que debut, je n'aurais pas internet^^

Allez les filles feedbackez moi, et tuez moi en même temps, je sais je suis sado en ce moment XD

Merci encore pour vos comms

pleins de bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
